L'ange
by Skoliro
Summary: Harry reçois un étranger héritage qui changera sa façon de voir ses amis et la guerre. Un jeune homme viendra le voir, Harry retrouvera une famille, et la possibilité de pouvoir envisager un avenir. Dumbledore est un manipulateur.
1. Chapitre 1

_**L'ange**_

_**Résumer :**_ Le 31 Juillet, Harry reçois un étranger héritage qui changera sa façon de voir ses amis et la guerre. Un jeune homme viendra le voir, Harry retrouvera une famille, et la possibilité de pouvoir envisager un avenir. Dumbledore est un manipulateur qui ne cherche que la gloire et le pouvoir.

_**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages et les lieux appartienne à J.K Rowling sauf Cameron Potter et les termes d'ancien langage appartienne à Christophe Paolini.

_**Rating :**_ M

«Voix haute »

_Voix télépathique_

**Fourchelangue**

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_**Prologue**_

Au 4 Privet Drive vivait un jeune homme du nom d'Harry Potter. Il avait les cheveux ébène et les yeux émeraude, un corps mince, mais pas maigrichon. Le brun était finement musclé par le entrainement de Quidditch, il était petit, un mètre soixante-sept. Harry venait de finir sa cinquième année qui s'était soldé par la bataille du Ministère ou il avait failli perdre son parrain Sirius. Sirius avait failli passer au travers du voile sous l'effet d'un sort de répulsion de Bellatrix. L'animagus avait eu la vie sauve grâce à un sort d'attraction d'Hermione. Aujourd'hui, Harry était allongé sur son lit à fixé son réveille en attendant minuit, quand les aiguilles de son réveille indiquèrent minuit au cadran. Une douce lumière illumina le corps du brun avant que ce dernier ne ressente une douleur pire que le Doloris, la douleur fit crié si fort Harry, qu'il crue se déchiré les corde vocale, son supplice dura plus d'une heure, avant que le brun ne tombe dans l'inconscience. La douleur se focalisa dans le dos au niveau des omoplates. Une fois que le supplice prit fin la respiration du brun s'apaisa. Dans un flash rougeâtre un homme aux ailles blanche avec de reflet rouge apparue.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albus Dumbledore était et est considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du siècle. Président-sorcier du Magemagot, directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, cet homme avait depuis longtemps acquis une grande influence sur le monde sorcier anglais grâce à un grand nombre de manipulations. Depuis maintenant seize ans, il avait réussi à garde sous sa coupe le Survivant avec l'aider de sa famille moldue. En jouant le rôle de papy gâteau, il avait acquis la confiance de son pion. En plaçant le garçon dans sa famille de sang qui détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie, il s'était assuré que le garçon serait plus affaibli psychologiquement et de ce fait plus manipulable. Quand Harry était rentré à Poudlard a ses onze ans, le directeur était ravie de le voir si faible psychologiquement. Aux cours des années le directeur avait soumis l'esprit du garçon à sa volonté. Dans un coin du bureau Fumseck, qui n'était pas le familier de Dumbledore mais celui d'un autre. Le phénix avait surveillé le vieux citronner mais aujourd'hui, il retournerait auprès de son égale et ami qui l'avait envoyé ici, il y a dix-sept ans. Le magnifique oiseau se sentit appelé par son égale, il jeta un regard noir au sorcier puis sur l'horloge du bureau qui indiquait minuit du 31 juillet. Fumseck lança une note stridente au directeur avant de disparaitre dans une explosion de flamme, Dumbledore regarda le perchoir de son phénix, puis son regard pétilla de colère en comprenant que Fumseck ne s'était jamais réellement lié à lui. Sa colère avait ravagé son bureau, d'un léger mouvement du poignet le bureau retrouva son état originel. L'un des nombreux objets en argent du directeur qui avait une forme de cafetière, se mit a briller d'une aura blanche avant d'exploser en milliers de morceaux. Dumbledore fixa les débris de l'objet qui servait à surveiller son pion dans la maison des moldus.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_**Chapitre 1**_

Harry se réveilla, avec son corps qui criait de douleur et de courbatures. Le brun essaya de se relever pour s'assoir mais un poids le tira vers l'arrière. L'adolescent sentit quelque chose lui caresser le bras, tournant le visage sur le coté Harry constata qu'il y avait des plumes blanche au reflet bleu ciel sur son lit. Le jeune homme se redressa et vit les plumes bouger en même temps que lui, il fit passer une main dans son dos mais quand il toucha ses omoplates, il sentie une protubérance à la place de sa peau lisse et bronzé. Harry sentit la fatigue se répandre en lui, il se rallongea, et sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Quelque minute plus tard une léger explosion de flamme retentie dans la chambre du garçon aux yeux d'émeraude. Dans cette explosion un jeune homme était apparu avec un phénix rouge et or sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme était plutôt grand et mince, il était musclé mais de manière harmonieuse. Il avait des cheveux ébène avec des reflets roux, c'est yeux était de couleur noisette cerclé d'une couleur vert forêt. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu nuit, c'est chaussure était en cuir de dragon noir. Mais le plus troublant chez c'était homme était les deux ailles blanche aux reflets oranger. Le phénix s'envola pour se posé sur le montant du lit et commença à chanter une douce mélodie qui se répandit dans la chambre. Pendants que le phénix chantait l'homme aux yeux noisette et ver s'était assis sur le bord du lit et commença à caresser tendrement le visage d'Harry. Les yeux de ce dernier papillonnaient avant de ce fixé sur l'homme qui passait ces mans dans ses cheveux ébène. Harry se déplaça brusquement se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Ce dernier ne se vexa pas et lui tendit une enveloppe scellé par un sceau de cire, qui ressemblait à cinq phénix volant en cercle autour d'un saule pleureur. Le phénix se remit à chanter et Harry tourna la tête tellement vite que son cou craqua, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnu le phénix.

«Fumseck, c'est bien toi ? Mais que fais-tu là ? » Demanda Harry. Fumseck chanta quelques notes avant de poser sa tète contre la joue du brun. Harry caressa tendrement le plumage du phénix tout en fixant le jeune homme assis sur son lit avec lui.

« Qui-êtes-vous ? » Questionna le plus jeune des deux hommes. L'homme sourie et lui prit la main, Harry se laissa faire, il se sentait bien, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps tandis que l'homme lui souriait toujours.

« Je me nomme Cameron Ethan Potter, mais je te conseille de lire la lettre avant que je t'en dise plus. Si tu veux tu peux la soumettre à des sort de révélation si tu as peur qu'elle soit un piège, je peux te dire qu'elle a était écrite par notre mère. » Répondit Cameron.

Harry encore sous le choc du nom de l'homme, prit sa baguette et jeta les différents sorts de révélation qu'il connaissait ainsi qu'un sort d'identification de l'expéditeur. Une volute de fumé blanche sorite de l'enveloppe et formait des lettre, _Lily Potter._

« Cette lettre a été écrite, il y a une semaine. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions après que tu es lu la lettre. » Déclara Cameron. Ce dernier s'installa aux cotés d'Harry. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude hocha la tête, et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_ Harry chéri,_

_Je suis très heureuse que ton frère t'ais trouvé, je sais que tu as vécu seize ans avec ma chère sœur. Je sais aussi que tu as été traité comme un Elfe de maison et qu'à Poudlard tu as affronté Voldemort de très nombreuse fois, mais que personne ne t'a aidé à ces moments. Mais tu dois savoir que ton père et moi sommes toujours en vie, quand Voldemort nous a attaqué a Godric's Hollow il nous a jeté un sort assommant pour nous faire assister à ta torture, mais quand nous sommes revenus à nous Dumbledore se tenait devant nous. Il nous avait ligotés et placés dans un cercle de bannissement. Ce cercle nous a renvoyé dans notre royaume. Vois-tu, ton père et moi, nous sommes les souverains du royaume du __Luxaeterna__. __Cameron__ est né le même jour que toi mais un an plus tôt, tu as sûrement remarqué qu'il avait des ailes. Tu en as également, c'est l'héritage de notre peuple. Tu dois avoir confiance en ton frère. Demain il te ramera dans notre royaume et auprès de notre famille._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Ton père et ta mère._

_P.S. : Tu as aussi une petite sœur qui se nomme Eve Cassandre Potter._

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, il relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas écrite en anglais mais dans une langue qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Harry sentit deux bras le prendre dans une douce étreinte pleine de tendresse. Il se coula dans les bras de Cameron, la dernier chose qu'il sentit fut les ailes de son frère se referme sur eux avant de sombre dan le sommeil.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Dumbledore avait décidé du transfert de son pion au Terrier pour qu'il soit surveillé plus étroitement par ses amis. Le vieux sorcier avait demandé à Remus, Sirius, Tonk et Maugrey de l'accompagner à Privet Drive. Le groupe s'était rejoint devant le portail de Poudlard, et avait transplané sous un pont à proximité de la maison de la famille d'Harry. Suivant le directeur, Remus et Sirius étaient impatients de revoir leur fils par procuration. Arrivé devant la maison, Dumbledore sonna et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. La tante d'Harry reconnut tout de suite Dumbledore et le laissa entrer. Elle lui indiqua la chambre du Survivant avant de repartir faire son ménage. Le groupe monta l'escalier et arriva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Sirius l'ouvrit et entra suivit du groupe qui se figea devant le spectacle.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Le lendemain matin, Cameron fut réveillé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, puis la voix de la Tante Pétunia, et des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier. Cameron se leva tout en réveillant son frère et lui dit de préparer sa valise. Harry se leva précipitamment sans se rendre compte que la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit sur Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey et Dumbledore. Harry se servit aussi bien de ses mains que de ses ailes sans rendre compte. Pendants ce temps Cameron fit face aux nouveaux venus qui restèrent figés devant les ailes d'Harry et des siennes. Le brun aux yeux vert se releva pour demander de l'aide à son frère pour ranger, quand il vit les cinq personnes de trop dans sa chambre. Se concentrent sur sa malle, sans jeter le moindre regard sur le groupe, Harry finit rapidement sa valise et s'approcha de son frère en tenant la poignée de sa malle d'une main.

« Cameron, j'ai finis on peut partir. » Déclara le garçon-qui-à-survécu. Le plus vieux des deux sortit un collier en argent, et tendit un bout du collier a son frère et prit l'autre en main.

« Fumseck, tu peux conduire Hedwige au royaume avec un message pour les souverains s'il te plait. » Demanda Cameron. Le phénix chanta quelques notes avant de passer une aile autour de la chouette et de disparaître dans une explosion de flamme.

« Bien Messieurs, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Petit frère t'as quelque chose à dire a ces personnes ? » Demanda Cameron. Ledit petit frère secoua négativement la tête avant de sourire à son frère.

« Bien, dans ce cas Messieurs, je vous dis à bientôt. Familier. »

Dans un éclat de lumière, les deux frères disparurent, laissant derrière eux une chambre vide et cinq personnes choqué.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Harry et Cameron apparurent devant les portes d'un magnifique manoir en marbre blanc qui possédait de léger reflet nacre. Les portes étaient en cristal comme les fenêtres visibles depuis leur position. Cameron prit la main de son frère et le fit entrer dans le manoir où une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraude semblable aux siens l'attendait avec impatience. La femme était petite, environ mètres soixante-cinq, et mince. Harry reconnut de suite la femme qui lui ouvrit ses bras, Lily Potter, sa mère. A ses cotés se tenait un homme aux cheveux ébène en épis et aux yeux noisette. Il était grand, environ mètre quatre-vingt et bien musclé. Harry le reconnut également comme son père James Potter. Entre eux se tenait une petite fille avec des ailes bleu nuit. La petite fille avait les cheveux roux avec de légers reflets noirs et ses yeux étaient noisette piqués de vert, et elle était un peu plus petite que Lily. Cette dernière courut vers Harry les bras grand ouvert, et se jeta sur le brun qui en fut surpris mais très touché. Il sentit une grande force se dégager de ses parents et de la petite fille, tout comme il avait sentit la force qui se dégageait de son frère.

Lily et James s'approchèrent a leur tour et prirent Harry dans une étreinte parentale, ce type d'étreinte au quel il n'avait jamais eu le droit. Il sentit alors les bras de son frère se refermer autour de lui.

La famille de nouveau réunie resta un moment dans le hall du manoir d'un cristal blanc piqué de veines noir.

Lily et James se détachèrent de leurs enfants et les emmenèrent dans la véranda. La pièce était construite comme une bulle de verre qui aspirait la chaleur pour la transformer en air frais. Deux canapés beiges étaient disposés de manière à former un angle, et deux fauteuils de la même couleur étaient posés en face, quelques poufs étaient disposés par-ci par-là, le tout donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce. A travers la vitre on pouvait voir une magnifique citée en granite blanc mais avec quelques couleurs. Plus loin on pouvait voir une forêt des plus vertes que plus voir Harry et des montagnes où l'on ne voyait pas leurs sommets. Lily observa son plus jeune fils avec tendresse, inconsciemment il faisait passer sa main droite dans les cheveux de sa sœur. James et elle étaient assis dans les fauteuils, Cameron était avachie dans un pouf et Harry s'était allongé sur un canapé tout en serrant sa petite sœur dans ces bras.

« Harry, j'aimerais te présenter Eve Cassandre Potter, ta petite sœur qui a onze ans, déclara Lily, elle rentrera à Poudlard avec toi cette année, bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec cette décision, je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité avec Cam' et toi. »

« Maman, quelle type de créature magique somme-nous ? » Demanda Harry avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. « Tu me dis dans ta lettre que je suis prince mais je n'ai pas envie de gouverner, je veux avoir une vie normal » ajouta-t-il avec un semblant d'anxiété.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ry', tu ne gouverneras pas, c'est moi qui vais gouverner notre royaume, puisque je suis le premier héritier mâle, donc tu pourras avoir une vie parfaitement normale tout en vivant dans une aile du manoir, et nous somme des anges, des anges de la magie. Une petite délégation de notre peuple fut envoyée sur terre par l'esprit de la magie elle-même, L'Esprit de la magie voulait que notre peuple fonde une société, et qu'elle s'intègre dans le monde magique, au début la société angélique s'intégra bien. Mais aux files des années l'influence des anges sur la population se fit de plus en plus forte ainsi que leurs puissances. La société sorcière de l'époque prit peur et une immense armée fut levé, l'armée marcha vers notre cité. Les sorciers et sorcières de cette armée réussis a passé par on ne sait, qu'elle moyen le bouclier de protection qui entouré la ville. Les anges se battirent et repoussèrent les sorciers et sorcières a de très nombreuses reprise, jusqu'aux jours où le cœur de la cité fut encerclé par les sorciers. Un groupe de sage nommé Archange qui s'était employé pendants de nombreuses années, a instauré de lien d'amitié, commerciale et politique, fut obligé d'utilisé un puissant sort de délocalisation, un peu dans le style du portoloin mais ce sortilège transportai toute personne présente, dans un certain périmètre changeait non seulement de lieu mais aussi de dimension. Les souverain de l'époque avait fait transfert les archives de la sagesse, conservé dans le temple de la lumière dans une pièce protège par une très ancienne magie angélique. Juste avant le changement de dimension des anges découvrirent que la personne qui avait prémédité cette attaque sur notre peuple était Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand le chant du phénix se fit entendre, tout le monde tourna la tête vers la source du chant. Ils virent tous quatre phénix se diriger vers eux. Les oiseaux passèrent au travers de la bulle de cristal et se posèrent sur les épaules de Lily, James, Cameron et Eve. Le phénix de Lily était d'un beau bleu azure, celui de James était blanc et noir, sur l'épaule d'Eve, il y avait un phénix marron et or. Et sur l'épaule de Cameron il y avait Fumseck.

« Je te présente Azules, le phénix élémentaire de l'eau, » déclara Lily.

« Je te présente Spiritus, le phénix spirituel, » poursuivit James.

« Voici, Vulcania, le phénix élémentaire de la terre, » continua Eve d'une voix cristalline.

« Et je suppose que tu connais Fumseck, le phénix élémentaire du feu, » termina Cameron.

« Ce n'est pas courant de voir un phénix, mais d'en voir quatre dans une même pièce, je crois que sa ne sais jamais vu. Je suppose que se sont vos familiers ? » demanda Harry.

Lily regardait Harry depuis in moment quand elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes, et qu'il ne semblait pas gêné pour autant. En même temps, il était tellement beau sans cette paire d'horrible lunette.

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas porter des lunettes ? » Questionna Lily.

« Si mais je vois parfaitement clair et même mieux qu'avant, je dirais. Je pense que mon héritage d'ange à du amélioré mes sens puisque j'entends bien mieux. Mais, ces phénix sont-ils vos familiers ? » Répondit Harry.

« Oui, se sont nos familiers, ça me fait penser qu'il y a un œuf de phénix dans ta chambre. Les parents d'un enfant ange reçoivent le jour de la naissance un œuf d'une créature magique volante, comme les phénix, les hippogriffes, les Sombrals et j'en passe » expliqua James. « D'ailleurs pendant le mois d'août, tu vas apprendre à maitriser les pouvoirs que ton héritage te donne comme tout ange. C'est-à-dire que tu vas apprendre à voler avec tes ailles, l'occlumencie, la légimencie, la magie angélique, la magie ancien, la magie élémentaire et la maitrise de la lumière des astres, l'ancienne magie et la magie sans baguette et informulé. A la fin de ton entrainement tu recevras un sceptre, qui te correspondra mieux que ta baguette. Tu devras briser ta baguette en bois de houx. Attend » dit James en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, « on va te faire fabriquer une baguette qui aura comme noyau l'une des plumes de tes ailes et l'une de ton familier. Ta baguette sera ton sceptre, ça t'apprendra à ne pas être dépendant d'un catalyseur. Mais remettons cette discussion à plus tard, il se fait tard » déclara James.

« Cam', tu peux montrer sa chambre à Harry, s'il te plait ? »demanda Lily. Car elle avait bien vu son fils cadet bâiller même s'il l'avait caché aussi bien que possible. Cameron hocha la tête et prit la main de son frère et le guida dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir. Les garçons arrivèrent devant une porte avec un phénix blanc graver sur la porte, Cam' ouvrit la porte, révélant un magnifique chambre dans les couleurs bleu ciel et beige. Un immense lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, le bois du lit était blanc légèrement bleuté, des couvertures en soie beige recouvraient le lit. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit une grande bibliothèque pleine à craquer. Le brun aux yeux vert s'approcha de la bibliothèque, et lu quelques titres qui lui donnèrent très vite envie de commencer son entrainement. Dans un autre coin de la chambre, il y avait un bureau en bois de charme, un meuble de rangement prévu pour les parchemins était installé juste à coté du bureau. Une grande baie vitrée donnait une vue magnifique sur un grand lac ou le soleil couchant se reflétait dans l'eau clair. Harry resta un moment en admiration devant se paysage, il se retourna ensuite vers sa chambre. Il vit deux portes, sur une il y avait un coquillage gravé, et sur l'autre il y avait une paire de ciseaux et un mètre ruban. Le brun fut intrigué par cette gravure et décida d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il vit fut tout bonnement stupéfiant. Une pièce remplie d'une montagne de vêtements s'étendait devant lui : des chemises, des pantalons, des t-shirts, des sous-vêtements, des chaussures, des shorts, des bermudas, des vestes, des robes de soirées, des asseoir, tout les vêtements étaient de toute les couleurs, et chaque couleurs avaient toute sa déclinaison de teinte. Harry prit un boxer noir et alla s'enfermé dans la salle de bain pour se remettre de ces émotions. La salle de bain était aussi grande que celle des préfets, et il en était sur puisqu'il l'avait essayé pendants sa quatrième année.

Il y avait une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, en marbre blanc veiné de bleu, plus loin une cabine de douche qui pouvait facilement accueillir six adulte de bonne corpulence, un miroir à pied installé dans un coin de la salle de bain, plusieurs étagère remplies de serviettes épaisses et moelleuses, et tout un nécessaire de toilette rangé dans un placard. Un lavabo de bonne proportion était installé dans un coin juste à coté d'une fenêtre et était surmonté d'un miroir.

Harry se déshabilla et se coula sous l'eau chaude qu'il avait préalablement réglée. Il sentit l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau et ses muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure, il resta sous l'eau chaude la tête en arrière pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de commencer à se laver. Le brun aimait bien prendre son temps sous la douche, c'est pourquoi pendant l'année scolaire, il se levait très tôt le matin. Après une demi-heure à se prélasser sous l'eau, il sortit et s'essuya lentement, il finit par mettre son boxer et se diriger vers son lit. Il vit pour la première fois L'œuf dont sa mère avait parlé, l'œuf était blanc veiné d'argent. Il vit apparaitre des fissures sur le sommet de l'œuf avant que se dernière ne s'ouvre comme une fleure. Un magnifique phénix blanc et argent se trouvait au milieu des morceaux d'œuf, seule les yeux du phénix était vert émeraude. Le phénix chanta quelque notes avant de prendre son envole et de se posé sur l'épaule du brun et de frotter son bec contre la joue d'Harry.

_Bonjour Harry, je suis Elumine, ton familier, _entendit Harry dans sa tête. Le brun sursauta en entendant cette voix douce et chaude, réconfortante comme une étreinte. Harry eu un immense sourire et caressa le doux plumage blanc du magnifique oiseau.

_Je suis ravie de te connaitre Elumine. Tu es magnifique, _commenta Harry en caressant doucement le bec de son familier. Le garçon sentit la fatigue venir, il se dirigea vers son dressing et prit un pantalon de pyjama blanc et le mit. Le phénix s'envola et alla se poser sur l'un des deux oreillers du lit, alors que l'adolescent allait se brosser les dents. Il finit de se préparer et alla se glisser sous les couvertures de son lit. Elumine chanta une douce berceuse de son peuple, et Harry sentit doucement le sommeil le gagner.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Harry se réveilla sous de douces caresses dans ces cheveux, ne voulant pas se réveiller maintenant, il s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Le brun entendit un doux rire tandis qu'une main tirait le haut des couvertures, exposant ainsi le Survivant à la douce chaleur du soleil et à la main caressante. Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux à cause des rayons de l'astre solaire. Le brun vit la chevelure rousse de sa mère, et il lui fit un immense sourire avant de tendre la main pour caresser les plumes de son phénix, ce dernier chanta quelques notes avant de s'envoler se nourrir. Harry demanda à sa mère où était la cuisine, elle lui sourit et lui dit de s'habiller et qu'elle l'attendrait dans le couloir. Harry sortit du lit et prit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche légèrement argentée, le brun constata que ses ailes n'étaient pas bloquées à l'intérieur du tissu mais qu'elle était bel et bien à extérieur de sa chemise. Lily lui dit qu'il était magnifique dans des vêtements qui étaient à sa taille, avant de l'entrainer vers la cuisine. Harry sourit et demanda à sa mère de lui parler d'elle. Lily lui raconta sa vie parmi les moldus ainsi que la jalousie de sa sœur quand elle avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard et son héritage angélique à ses seize ans. La rousse lui raconta également sa vie à Poudlard, et comment James essayait de la séduire tout au long de leurs sept années d'études.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la cuisine qui était dans le style moldu moderne. Harry se dirigea vers le frigo, prit des œufs, du lait, du bacon et une gousse de vanille dans le placard. Il battu les œufs, il extrait la vanille de la gousse et le mit dans les œufs battus puis il mit une gousse de vanille piller dans du lait et mit ce dernier à chauffer. Il fit cuir les œufs et versa le lait dans cinq bols et les plaça sous un sort chauffant. Les œufs une fois cuits subirent le même sort.

Lily avait observé sont fils pendant qu'il cuisinait, elle avait bien vu le sourire joyeux qui s'étirait sur son visage. Peu de temps après qu'Harry eu finit le petit déjeuner le reste de la famille arriva dans la cuisine. Tout le monde se mit table et commença à discuter de tout et de rien. Harry apprit qu'il commencerait son entraînement par le vol avec son frère. Sa mère lui apprendrait la magie sans baguette et informulée, ainsi que la magie élémentaire et la maîtrise de la lumière, son père lui enseignerait l'occlumencie et la légimencie et son frère lui enseignerait l'ancienne magie ainsi que l'étude des runes. Il était le meilleur de la famille dans ces domaines. Sa sœur suivrait aussi son entraînement en lui donnant des conseils.

Dans l'après-midi, Cameron emmena son frère dans le jardin et commença à lui expliquer comment faire bouger ses ailes sans vraiment y penser. Pendant une demi-heure environ, alors que Cameron lui racontait les traditions des anges, Harry devait faire bouger ses ailes sans avoir à faire d'effort de concentration, en automatisme à certains passages du récit de son frère.

Une fois qu'Harry eu réussi l'exercice de son frère, ce dernier lui fit faire des exercices destinés à renforcer ses muscles. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les deux frères tentèrent un décollage. Harry fut hésitant au début, il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol pour s'élever de quelques centimètres. Une fois monté à quelques deux mètres de hauteur, Cameron apprit à son petit brun de frère comment se diriger avec ses bras et ses jambes. Harry fit ce que son frère lui conseillait et après quelques essais timides, le brun se mouvait dans les airs sans aucune réelle difficulté.

Cameron crut pendant un moment que son frère avait toujours voler sans balai, tant il se déplaçait avec grâce et élégance. Plus tard, Eve vint les prévenir qu'il était bientôt l'heure du dîner et qu'il serait mieux pour eux de prendre une bonne douche. Les deux frères volèrent jusqu'à leur chambre et y entrèrent par la baie vitré. Harry prit une longue douche bien chaude, pour se détendre. Le brun se lava et opéra un nettoyage méticuleux de ses ailes. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille, il prit dans son dressing un bermuda blanc et une chemise blanche également, il prit des tongs transparentes. Puis il se regarda dans le miroir à pied de sa chambre, et constata qu'il avait grandi et que maintenant, il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt, que ses cheveux ébène avaient poussés jusqu'à atteindre le milieu du dos et quelques mèches blanches parsemaient sa chevelure autrefois uniforme.

En balayant les alentours du regard, Harry vit un livre avec pour titre « _**Se coiffer en un sort et comment prendre soin de sa chevelure**__ ». _ Le brun le prit et commença à le feuilleter avant de tomber sur une coiffure assez simple, il prit sa baguette et fit le mouvement décrit dans le livre, tout en disant _« __tortis crinibus__ ». _ Harry vit dans le miroir ses cheveux se tresser d'eux-mêmes, et une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvés leur calme, le garçon constata qu'ils avaient été maitrisés. Le brun prit ensuite le chemin de la salle à manger où un merveilleux repas attendait la famille.

La soirée fut placée sous le signe de l'amour et de la joie, Harry essaya d'en apprendre le plus possible sur sa famille. James raconta tous les mauvais tours qu'il avait joués dans Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs, Harry raconta ses années d'école et tout le monde était concentré sur son histoire. La soirée se finit très tard et les parents envoyèrent les enfants se coucher. Lily et James discutèrent encore un peu et partirent se coucher eux aussi.

Il régnait sur chaque visage un sourire de joie immense et de remerciement adressé à quelque puissance supérieure pour avoir enfin pu voir réunir leur famille séparée depuis 15 ans.


	2. Chapitre 2

«Voix haute »

Les sorts et potions 

_Voix télépathique_

**Fourchelangue**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Hermione et Ron étaient en colère, Harry avait disparu le lendemain de son anniversaire, avec un jeune homme juste devant Dumbledore. Ce dernier leur expliqua qu'Harry avait reçu son héritage magique. Le vieux directeur leur demanda de convaincre Harry de se soumettre à sa volonté pour gagner la guerre contre Voldemort, comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Comme d'habitude, le vieil homme avait donné une bourse de deux milles Gallions à chacun des deux Gryffondors, depuis qu'ils avaient accepté d'espionner le Survivant.

Plus tard, alors que le traditionnel festin de rentrée se faisait attendre, les deux Gryffondors se trouvaient plongés dans leurs pensées, insensibles au charme éternel d'une rentrée à Poudlard. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser rentrer le professeur McGonagall et les premières années. Cela eut au moins le méritent de sortir les deux Gryffons de leur réflexion pour assister à la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Ils écoutèrent l'éternelle chanson du Choixpeau suivit ensuite de la répartition des petits nouveaux. Quand les derniers élèves furent repartis Dumbledore se leva et ouvrit les bras comme pour étreindre, toute la salle et commença son discours :

« Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je suis ravi de revoir les anciens. Quelques points avant que nos esprits soient embrumés par tous ces plats savoureux : la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite, je souhaite que tous les élèves soient bien conscients que toutes tentatives pour sortir de l'enceinte du château en vue d'une escapade dans la forêt seront immédiatement repérées… » déclara Dumbledore avant de s'interrompe car des bruits de pas, et de canne frappant le sol résonnèrent dans le Hall avant d'être suivis par des voix.

Personne ne comprit les paroles prononcées qui étaient pourtant fortes et compréhensibles pour tout le monde mais personne ne reconnu les mots employés, sauf un professeur vêtue de noir. Peu de temps après, les pourtours des portes de la Grande Salle s'illuminèrent avant que c'est dernier s'ouvrirent sur trois personnes vêtues de blanc, avec une cape à capuchon qui recouvrait la totalité de leur visage, masquant leur identité. Tout le monde, vit les magnifique phénix posé sur les épaules des inconnues, les regards se détournèrent pour tomber sur les spectres des trois inconnues, ils étaient tous blanc mais des pierres précieuses étaient incrustées sur le sommet du spectre. Il y avait un diamant, une émeraude et un saphir, toutes les pierres étaient aussi grosses qu'un poing.

Les inconnus s'avancèrent dans la Grande Salle, tout en continuant à discuter. Quand les inconnus arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs, ils échangèrent un regard avant de frapper le sol de leurs sceptres, tout le monde vit les capes devenir brume et être absorbées par les pierres. Tout le monde reconnut Harry Potter qui se tenait devant les professeurs, tout en discutant avec les deux autres personnes qui étaient un jeune homme de leur âge et une petite fille de onze ou douze ans. Harry Potter était devenu magnifique, ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés et retombaient au milieu de son dos. Il avait beaucoup grandi, il atteignait maintenant un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Une belle musculature était apparente grâce à sa chemise blanche et moulante, sans pour autant tout révéler. Un pantalon blanc en cuir moulant correctement ces jambes, fines et musclées.

« Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Je suppose que vous vous rappelez mon frère Cameron Ethan Potter. En revanche vous ne devez pas connaître ma petite sœur, je vais donc vous la présenter : Eve Cassandre Potter » déclara Harry d'une voix glaciale, qui contrastait fortement avec sa voix chaude, de tout à l'heure.

«Harry, où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché dans tout le pays, sans trouver aucune trace de toi ! Même ton oncle et ta tante ignorait où tu étais parti » s'exclama le vieux directeur. Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

« Professeur, il y a encore trois personnes à répartir, mon frère et ma sœur, notamment. Serait-il possible se ramener le Choixpeau, s'il vous plait ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire poli. Tout le monde avait remarqué le retour de la chaleur dans la voix du brun. McGonagall fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et le choixpeau et son tabouret apparurent devant la table. Puis le professeur se tourna vers Harry :

« Qui est la troisième personne à répartir ? Ça ne peut pas être vous, puisque vous êtes réparti à Gryffondor. »

« Hélas, vous avez tort professeur. Un élève peut être re-réparti si le choixpeau est d'accord, n'est –pas Choixpeau ? »répondit Harry avec son sourire qui se fit mystérieux.

«C'est exact, Mr Potter »confirma le dit Choixpeau. « Miss Potter, pouvez-vous me posé sur votre tête, s'il vous plait. »

Au lieu de répondre, Eve prit le choixpeau et s'installa sur le tabouret, le choixpeau fronça ces sourcil y n'existant, commença a marmonné.

_Miss Potter, vous êtes aussi difficile à placer que votre frère. Vous avez beaucoup de courage, une très grande loyauté envers votre famille, du courage, et de la ruse, beaucoup de ruse. Je crois avoir trouvé votre maison, vous irez donc à… _SERPENTARD ! Cria le choixpeau. Eve posa le choixpeau et fit un immense sourire à ses frères avant de s'assoir à sa table. Sur le chemin son sceptre se transforma en baguette, qu'elle glissa dans sa manche.

« Mr Potter, voulez-vous bien procéder comme votre sœur, je vous pris » demanda le choixpeau.

Cameron exécuta le même rituel que sa sœur et entendit à son tour le choixpeau.

_Mr Potter, vous êtes encore plus difficile que votre petit frère. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'équilibre entre les qualités des fondateurs. C'est une grande première pour moi de voir tout ces qualités réunies en un être, je vais donc vous laissez le choix. Dans qu'elle maison voulez-vous allez ?_demanda le choixpeau.

_Envoyez-moi avec ma sœur et mon petit frère, s'il vous plaît,_ répondit Cameron.

_Avec plaisir,_ SERPENTARD ! cria de nouveau le vieux chapeau.

« Mr Potter, je suppose que vous voulez aller avec votre frère et votre sœur ? » demanda le choixpeau avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Et vous supposez bien, j'irais donc à Serpentard » confirma le brun avec un grand sourire, fier de son effet. Tous les étudiants avaient la bouche grande ouverte, et plusieurs personnes dont les Weasley étaient tombé dans les pommes.

Harry allait prendre le chemin de sa nouvelle table quand il se rappela un détail important que ses parents avaient mentionné. Il se tourna vers le directeur et le fixa de ses yeux émeraudes si chaleureux avec ses amis, mais en cette instant on aurait pu davantage se croire au pôle Nord que dans la Grande Salle. Harry ouvrit la bouche et une voix glaciale s'en échappa.

« Une dernier chose, Vieux fou », commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par le professeur de potion.

« Comment osez-vous parler de cette manière au directeur, Potter ? » s'exclama Rogue d'un air outré, avec son éternelle voix froide, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue fuit la voix chaude du garçon qu'il lui répondit.

« S'il vous plait, Severus, arrêtez cette comédie. Je sais qui vous êtes réellement, n'est-ce pas Severus Angel Rogue ? » répondit Harry avec un sourire, ledit sourire s'accentuant davantage quand les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, avant de sourire a son tour. Déjà que la Grande Salle était choquée par le fait que le Survivant soit maintenant à Serpentard mais en plus, le professeur le plus redouté et le plus détesté avait un sourire sur le visage et ledit sourire était fais à l'élève qu'il détestait le plus.

« Au fait, Severus, mes parents vous invite à dîner samedi soir au manoir du royaume, si cela vous dis de venir… » Harry fit un dernier sourire a son professeur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Dumbledore. Tous les professeurs purent voir la chaleur présente dans les yeux émeraude déserter pour être remplacée par de la glace.

« Bien, revenons à nos moutons, Vieux Citronné. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre à manipuler car avec moi ça ne prendra plus, et dites à vos espions dans les différentes maisons de laisser ma famille tranquille. Sinon je deviendrais votre pire cauchemar. Et n'espérez plus puiser dans mes coffres pour payer vos espions. D'ailleurs tous les biens achetés avec mon or et mes Gallions pris dans mon coffre vont m'être restitués. Sur-ce, bon appétit ! »

Harry finit son discours en frappant le sol de son sceptre. Le brun s'installa en face de son ancienne Némésis. Sur le chemin, il transforma son sceptre en une baguette de bois blanc avec une petite émeraude au sommet. Le garçon fixa son ennemi pendant un certain temps avant de tendre une main vers lui. Drago fixa cette main perplexe avant de s'en saisir. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps de Drago mais aussi dans celui du brun.

Dumbledore continua son discours quand il fut de nouveau interrompu par le trio Potter qui discutait dans leur langue étrange, sans prêter aucune attention au directeur. Ce dernier se dirigea discrètement vers ses élèves mais apparemment pas assez discret puisque Cameron lui demanda :

« Pouvons-nous quelque chose pour vous vieux fou ? »

« Je laisse peut-être passer certaines choses de la part de votre frère, mais je ne vous permets pas de me nommé ainsi Mr Potter » répondit Dumbledore.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, puisque vous avez envoyé mon frère presque dans les bras de la mort, sans aucun regret. En même temps, pour vous ce n'est qu'une arme, n'est-ce pas ? Mais écoutez-moi bien, Dumbledore, touchez à un seul cheveu de mon frère ou de ma sœur, et attendez-vous à un retour de flammes » déclara froidement Cameron.

Dumbledore recula de quelque pas sous la froideur du jeune homme, puis il secoua la tête avant de répondre.

« Vous aurez un mois de retenue avec Mr Rusard, Mr Potter, et je vous jure parlez moi de cette manière encore une fois et vous ne ferez pas de vieux os. »

Le directeur retourna s'assoir, et le dîner pu enfin commencer. Les tables des maisons étaient plus ou moins bruyantes mais la plus calme fut celle de Gryffondor. La plupart des élèves de la table fixaient Harry avec incrédulité. Seul Neville sembla ne pas prêter attention au Survivant. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, à la recherche de différentes informations sur de probables espions dans la Maison Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps à la table des vert et argent, Harry et Drago discutaient tranquillement et essayaient de se connaitre. Le blond posa une question qui capta l'attention de toutes les personnes autour d'eux.

« Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi tu as un phénix sur l'épaule ? »

« Ce sont nos familier, sur l'épaule de Cam', tu as Fumseck, sur celle de ma petite Eve, tu as Vulcania… » Harry s'interrompit car il venait de se prendre une claque derrière la tête par ladite petite Eve.

« Harry, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? » demanda Eve d'un ton menaçante. « Tu te souviens comment tu as finis la dernière fois, tu voudrais recommencer ? »

Harry pâlît sous le sous-entendu, il se rappelait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa sœur l'avait poursuivi dans tout le manoir, en lui lançant des sorts à tort et à travers. Jusqu'au moment où Vulcania était apparue devant lui et l'avait retenue pour que sa sœur le métamorphose en singe. Ce souvenir était l'un des plus cuisants qu'il possédait.

« Désolé, grande et puissante maitresse de vous avoir nommé ainsi. » répondit Harry s'agenouillant devant sa sœur qui abordait un magnifique sourire.

Toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire et même les professeurs laissèrent échapper un petit rire sauf le directeur qui lui fulminait devant le visage heureux de son pion qui lui avait complètement échappé. Après que le calme soit revenu Drago demanda :

« Le phénix sur ton épaule, Harry comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

_Je me nomme Elumine, jeune homme, _répondit ledit phénix qui se mit à chantonner quand Harry caressa son plumage. De son coté, Drago sursauta en entendant la voix douce et chaude du phénix dans sa tête.

« Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir de tel familier, ils sont magnifiques », commenta le blond, « Il est déjà rare de voir un phénix dans une vie, alors en voir trois en une seule fois dans une même pièce, c'est inespéré. »

« Faudrait que tu viennes au manoir alors, car il y a encore deux autre phénix » dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation, « puisque nos parents ont eux-aussi un phénix chacun comme familier »

Les deux nouveaux amis continuaient de discuter sur les familiers sans écouter le discours de fin de repas du directeur. Dès que les élèves furent libère, Drago conduit les premières années vers le territoire des serpents, ils descendirent dans les cachots, puis, une fois arrivés devant un tableau qui représentait un serpent enroulé sur lui-même la tête vers le bas, Drago s'avança et dit clairement :

« _Les anges sont dans la place._ » Le trio Potter sourit au mot de passe avant de suivre le blond dans la salle commune qui était la même que celle de Gryffondor mais dans les tons vert, noir, argent. Des canapés et des fauteuils en velours noir étaient disposés devant la cheminée et devant plusieurs tables basses. Un escalier de marbre noir descendait dans les profondeurs du château, menant au dortoir. Les sixièmes années et les Potter se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs où des lits à baldaquin en bois blancs les attendaient, recouverts de draps vert et argent. Les malles étaient disposées au pied des lits. Harry reconnut tout de suite la sienne, puisque deux ailes blanches étaient gravées sur le couvercle. Drago fut heureux que le lit du brun soit à coté du sien comme ça, ils pourraient discuter avec lui tard le soir.

Harry alla prendre une douche, tout en pensant à la soirée qui venait de passé, un doux sourire apparue sur soin visage en repensant à la chaleur qui avait envahie son corps quand Drago avait serré sa main. Après s'être lavé, Harry sortie de la cabine de douche avec toujours le même sourire plaqué sur le visage, il s'essuya lentement et mit ensuite un boxer blanc avec une paire d'aile noir sur les fesses.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, le brun constata que tous les lits avaient les rideaux tirés, sauf ceux de Drago qui était assis en tailleur sur son lit, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir, ce qui permit à l'ange de détailler Drago. Il avait le visage fin mais aux traits virils, des épaules fines qui donnaient sur des bras fins mais musclés. Harry descendit plus bas sur le corps, et vit un torse musclé mais de manière harmonieuse, lisse et sans poil, un ventre plat. Drago avait des hanches fines et les jambes étaient fines également, d'après se qu'Harry pouvait voir. Le brun remonta sur le visage et vit des lèvres fines et rose foncé, des pommettes hautes, des joues creuses, et le tout surmonté par des yeux couleur argent liquide.

Ces détails donnaient une certaine harmonie au visage de Drago. Pour la première fois depuis le banquet de bienvenue, Harry remarqua que les cheveux du blond ne portaient plus la moindre trace de gel et que des mèches d'un blond presque blanc tombaient devant ses orbes argentés. Harry sortit de sa contemplation en entendant un raclement de gorge, il secoua la tête et regarda Drago qui avait légèrement rougie sous son regard Le brun s'installa en face de Drago.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Drago ? »questionna Harry

« Je voulais m'excuser pour notre passé. Je ne t'ais jamais détesté, c'est juste la belette que je hais, mais quand tu as pris sa défense dans le train de la première année, je me suis sentis humilié, et j'ai voulu t'humilier à ton tour. Mais plus les années ont passées et plus je ressentais une espèce de malaise à chaque fois que je te voyais avec tes amis. Je t'enviais car tu avais se que je n'avais pas : des amis fidèle qui t'aidaient, te rassuraient quand tu en avais besoin ou tout simplement qui étaient là pour toi et pas pour ta cicatrise. Moi, mes « amis » étaient là que pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces des Malfoy, à part Blaise qui est mon seul véritable ami dans toute la maison Serpentard et qui arrive à voir dans mon masque d'indifférence. Il a réussis à le percer début octobre de notre première année, il a vu que j'allais mal alors que les autres non. Avec les années, il est devenu mon confident, mon frère de cœur. Blaise était et est toujours là pour moi. Il est moins présent depuis l'année dernière car maintenant, il est en couple avec une belette » déclara Drago en faisant un léger grimace. « Mais je sais que je peux toujours compter sur lui. »

Harry avait ressentis de la jalousie venir quand Drago avait parlé de Blaise mais il avait été rassuré en apprenant que Zabini était en couple. Néanmoins, il ne voyait pas de qui Drago voulait parler en disant « la belette ». Son interrogation du se lire sur son visage puisque le blond précisa :

«Blaise est avec Ginny, d'ailleurs ça doit être la seule de cette famille que je peux supporter, elle a un esprit limite Serpentard. En plus, on a été choqué quand elle a déclaré qu'elle ne supportait pas le vieux sénile de directeur. Elle passe pas mal de temps dans notre salle commune, tu verras. »

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Weasley mâle quand il l'apprendrait. Drago regarda bizarrement son nouvel ami qui était plié en deux sur le lit tant il rigolait. Drago se laissa entrainer dans l'hilarité.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Pendant qu'ils rigolaient, ils ne virent pas la porte du dortoir s'entre-ouvrir pour révéler une paire d'yeux noisette cerclés de vert. Ces yeux semblaient sourire devant ce spectacle attendrissant. La porte se referma sans bruit, laissant les deux jeunes hommes discuter dans le secret de la nuit.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

« Dis-moi Harry, comment as-tu connu ton frère et ta sœur ? Et tu parles toujours de tes parents comme s'ils étaient toujours en vie ? » demanda Drago incertain de l'impact de ses parole sur Harry.

« Je vais te répondre mais quand partie pour une question de sécurité. Mon frère, je l'ai connu le jour de mon anniversaire quand il est venue me cherché chez mes moldus après que j'ai reçue un héritage magique et je ne te dirais pas lequel pour l'instant. », déclara Harry avant que Drago n'est pu protester, « Ce n'ais pas un manque de confiance mais je ne tien pas à se que le directeur le sache. Car il est fortement probable qu'il est mit des sort d'écoute sur les dortoirs et les salles commune du château. Ma sœur, je l'aie rencontré peu de temps après être arriver au manoir de mes parents. Pour ta question à propos de mes parents, je te répondrais plus tard en fonction de l'évolution de nos relations. » Harry regarda le réveille sur la table de nuit à coté de son lit, il était plus de minuit et demi. « Il faudrait se coucher Dray, car sinon on ne va pas être en état pour suivre les cours demain »

Drago hocha la tête en voyant également l'heure sur le réveil, il se leva du lit pour se coucher dans le sien après s'être dit bonne nuit. Il s'endormit au moment même sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Le lendemain matin se fut un oreiller qui réveilla Harry. Drago avait eu la bonne idée de le frapper avec son oreiller pour le réveiller. Le brun n'appréciant que moyennement ce fait, lui renvoya son oreiller dans le visage suivit de très prêt par le sien. Ce fut le signale pour une bataille de polochon dans le dortoir de Serpentard. Après que Drago se soit déclaré vaincu, les autres serpents parte se préparés dans la salle de bain pendants qu'Harry et Drago range le dortoir qui avait été transformé en champ de bataille Au moment où les derniers oreilles et couvertures touche les lit. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre pour laissé sortir les autre garçons qui part directement pour le petit déjeuner en prenant leurs sacs de cour au passage. Le brun et le blond prirent à leurs tours la salle de bain d'assaut. Pendant que Drago prenait sa douche, Harry se lava les dents. Le blond observa le Survivant. Il pouvait voir les muscles rouler sous sa peau bronzée mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut le tatouage blanc en forme d'ailes d'ange qui contrastait sur sa peau. En l'étudiant de plus près, il vit qu'il y avait de petit trait bleu sur certaine plume. A ce moment là, Harry se retourna et rencontra le regard argenté de son ami puis il rougie sous l'inspection dudit regard. Drago se détourna et finit de se lavé puis il sorti de la cabine une serviette autour de la taille. Le brun s'engouffra dans la cabine avant que le blond est eu le temps de lui demander quoi que soit. Drago s'installa devant le miroir et commença à se coiffer, il rassemble sa chevelure et l'attacha avec un lien de cuire à la base de son cou, il prie les quelque mèches qui avaient échappé au lien et les plaça derrière son oreille. Il sortie ensuite de la salle de bain laissant le brun finir de se préparé.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain habillé de son uniforme, Drago était lui aussi habillé mais il poussa un cri quand il vit les longs cheveux d'Harry qui ressemblaient à un nid de corbeau. Le brun observa son ami quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier fixait ses cheveux, il se tourna vers le petit miroir mural qui était installé au-dessus de la table de nuit de Blaise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la touffe informe qui lui servait de chevelure, il sortit sa baguette et se lança le sort pour avoir des tresses puis il se tourna vers Drago et lui demanda :

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? » Harry sourit quand le blond hocha la tête avant de se mettre à bouder et pris son sac de cours et commença à partir. Il fut arrêté dans l'escalier par Drago qui arrivait en courant avec son sac sur l'épaule. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, les deux Serpentard discutèrent du ressenti d'Harry sur sa nouvelle maison. Une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle, tout les conversations cessèrent et les regards se fixèrent sur Harry et Drago qui venait d'entré en étant pris d'un fou rire. Ignorant les autres élèves, ils s'assirent à la table des vert et argent, Harry discuta avec tout les Serpentards de sixième année. Il découvrit que plusieurs élèves ne semblaient pas être se qu'ils montraient comme Pansy Parkinson qui était très perspicace et peut-être trop pour son bien, Blaise Zabini est un garçon à la fois sérieux et travailleur mais qui possède un humour qui touchaient toutes les maisons mais surtout les Gryffondors.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Harry plaça se lança un Sonorus de faible intensité de manière a se que sa voix porte jusqu'à la table des rouges et ors.

« Tu sais Drago, je voudrais m'excuser pour les cinq dernières années. Quand on s'est rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, tu avais ton masque d'arrogance et moi je venais de rentrer dans notre monde. La belette m'avait déjà parlé de toi et on ne peut pas dire que s'était en bien. En plus, tu venais de t'attaqué au première ami que je m'étais fait, donc j'ai pris sa défense mais depuis cette été je me suis rendus compte que j'aurais du te serré la main la dernière fois. Mais quand on sait que Miss Je-Sais-tout, la Belette et le vieux citronné, on tout fait pour que je sois bien docile et que je face tout ce que voulais le vieux. Dans cette été, j'ai revue certain souvenir et j'en es tiré la conclusion que Granger et Weasley était des espion pour Dumbledore et que plusieurs milliers de Gallions on était prélevé sans mon consentement sur tout mes coffre. Alors, hier j'ai décidé de me soustraire aux bonnes volontés des c'est personnes. »

Harry finit son petit discoure en fixant tour à tour, les trois personnes visé. Il put constater avec satisfaction qu'elle était toute pâle et que même Dumby semblait trembler de colère, un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du brun, et le sourire ne laissa présagé rien de bon. Harry et Drago finirent leurs petits déjeuners et prirent le chemin de la salle de potion, où Blaise et Pansy les attendaient.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Blaise et Pansy étaient installés contre le mur du couloir et étaient en train de discuter quand Weasley et Granger arrivèrent suivis par part Seamus, Dean et Neville. Neville avait le regard perdu, les paroles d'Harry tournaient en boucle dans son esprit /_j'ai revue certains souvenirs et j'en ai tiré la conclusion que Granger et Weasley était des espions pour Dumbledore/. _Neville avait souvent trouvé bizarre que le directeur demandait à voir les deux meilleurs amis du brun à la fin de chaque année mais cette impression ne persistait1 pas et il l'oubliait.

Neville fut sorti de ses pensées par les voix de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Tiens, un fils d'assassin et une fille de pute » commença Weasley.

« Et ils doivent avoir la marque que Ténèbres sur leurs bras gauche » continua Granger avec froideur.

« Et moi, je suis sûr qu'ils adorent écarter les cuisses pour Vous-Savez-Qui. En même temps se faire chevaucher par le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être un grand honneur pour un Mangemort. » rajouta Seamus avec un rictus de haine. « Mais bon, on ne peut pas leur reprocher après tout, ça ne vient pas d'eux mais de leurs parents. Les miens seraient des Mangemorts, j'irais me cacher dans un trou de souris !»

Blaise et Pansy avaient serré les poings si fort que leurs ongles leurs avaient écorché la paume des mains jusqu'au sang. Du coin de l'œil, Blaise vit Harry et Drago en haut de l'escalier, un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur son visage, se qui intrigua fortement Pansy et les Gryffondors. La Serpentarde suivit le regard de son camarade et le même sourire apparut sur son visage. Les Gryffondors étaient de plus en plus agacés du sourire des deux serpents, et Weasley se dressa pour cracher :

« Pourquoi tu souris, espèce de sale pute ? »

« Merci de répondre » rajouta Granger sur un ton impérieux.

« Bien sûr que je vais répondre, traitresse à l'amitié. Sais-tu que ton petit ami à baisé presque tout la tour Gryffondor depuis que vous êtes ensemble, les seules personnes qu'il n'a pas souillé son Harry et Londubat. Mais bon qu'il n'est pas touché à Harry, je peux comprendre, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'a pas touché à ce cher Londubat. » expliqua Blaise sans faire disparaitre son sourire.

« Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, traitre à l'amitié. Puisque ta chère et tendre n'a pas donné son corps qu'a toi uniquement, si j'ai bonne mémoire, elle a tire son coup avec une bonne partie des Serdaigles a partir de la cinquième année. »finit Pansy tout sourire.

Weasley et Granger se précipitèrent sur les deux serpents les poings levés pour le rouquin et les griffes sorties pour la brune aux cheveux touffus. Quand il fut suffisamment près d'eux pour les frapper, Harry sortit son sceptre et lança un sortilège de répulsion sur ses ex-meilleurs amis qui volèrent dire bonjour au mur. Le brun se déplaça de manière à être devant Drago. Les cinq Gryffondor se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait lancé le sort, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de fixer Harry avec dégoût. Seul Neville le regardait avec un semblant de compréhension. Weasley et Granger sortirent leur baguette et lancèrent deux sorts de découpe, auxquels le Survivant répondit au quart de tour.

« Skolir » dit Harry d'une voix grave et chaude qui fit frissonner Drago qui se rapprocha de son ami. Une lumière blanche se mit à pulser dans l'émeraude avant de créer un bouclier argenté qui apparut autour des deux serpents. Les sorts furent déviés et touchèrent les murs autour, d'autre sorts pleuvaient sur le bouclier qui ne faiblissaient toujours pas, seul Neville n'avait pas attaque Harry. Le couloir s'était transformé en boite de nuit tant le nombre de sorts fusé sur le bouclier, aucun Gryffondor fut blesser par le retour de sorts mais beaucoup était partie dire bonjour aux différents murs du couloir. Harry qui discutait avec Drago à l'abri du bouclier était fatigué de leurs attaque il se tourna vers ses ancien camarade de dortoir et retransforma son sceptre en baguette et envoya les baguettes des lions se planter dans le plafond.

« Trhysta deloi » dit le brun en souriant, sa voix avait pris le même ton que pour l'incantation du bouclier.

Sous les pieds des lions le sol se transforma en sable mouvant, ce dernier aspira tous les Gryffondors jusqu'aux épaules, les empêchant de bouger. Toutes les personnes présente dans le couloir explosèrent de rire même Neville se laissa aller à l'hilarité générale au lieu d'aider ces camarades de maison.

« Harry, pourquoi tu défens ces sale mangemort? Tu pourrais nous expliqué aussi ce discoure monstrueux que tu à fait contre nous ce matin ou tu es devenue comme les Serpentards ? » demanda une Granger aux faux airs larmoyant.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'a pas compris ce que je voulais dire ce matin, ce fait doit être noté dans l'histoire de Poudlard. » cracha Harry froidement, des rires retentie de nouveau dans le couloir, « Sache Granger que je déteste être pris pour un con et surtout j'ai horreur des personnes qui joue avec les sentiments des gens. Vous touchiez combien à la fin de chaque année d'espionnage ? Non ne me dites rien. Je dirais deux milles Gallions, n'espère plus recevoir d'or venant de mes coffres. Vous êtes que des hypocrites poussés par la jalousie, vous étiez mes amis uniquement pour ma célébrité, ma gloire et mon argent. J'avais déjà perçu des regards haineux de votre part, mais je pensais avoir rêvé. Ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille, c'est le fait que vous alliez fréquemment chez le vieux citronné tout au long de l'année. Je vous conseille de ne pas essaie de faire de me faire du mal ou de faire du mal à mes amis car vous le regretteriez fortement. »finit Harry du voix si glaciale qu'elle aura fait gelé les enfers

Quelque minutes plus tard après le petit discoure de l'ange aux yeux vert, le professeur Rogue apparue dans le couloir et constata rapidement que plusieurs baguettes étaient plantées dans le plafond et que des Gryffondors étaient bloqué dans des sables mouvant. Un léger sourire moqueur apparue sur son visage avant de se tourné vers Neville qui se retenait difficilement de rire devant la situation de ses camarades de maison, on pouvait que son corps était secoué de léger spasme.

« Mr Londubat, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ce couloir ? » demanda froidement Rogue.

« C'est très simple comme histoire Professeur. Nous somme arrivés pour votre cour en avance bien sûr, et nous avons vu que les Serpentards étaient déjà présent. Weasley, Granger et Finnigan ont commencé a les insulté. Parkinson et Zabini n'ont pas réagis jusqu'au moment où Harry et Malfoy sont arrivés, ils sont répliqué de vérité que tout le monde connais au deux espion du directeur. Les vérités n'ont pas plus à Weasley et Granger qui ont tenté de les frapper, mais ils ont dit bonjour au mur. Ensuite, des sort ont été lancé contre Harry qui a dressé un bouclier qui a résisté à l'attaque avant de les désarmés et de les immobilisé dans le sol, pour finir ils ont discuté jusqu' a votre arrive Monsieur. » expliqua Neville d'une voix froide et chaque nom ils les avaient craché.

« Bien, 20 points pour Gryffondor et je retire 10 points à chaque Gryffondors immobilisé dans le sol. Vous aurez tous un mois de retenus avec Mr Rusard et moi-même. Mr Potter libérez les pour que je puisse commençais mon cour. » déclara Rogue un peu plus chaleureux.

Harry et Drago passèrent devant les Gryffondors et les libera d'un mouvement de poignet. Le sol ayant retrouvé sa consistance d'origine, les lions furent propulsés dans le plafond qui était relativement bas. Un éclat de rire cristallin se rependait dans le couloir avant être repris par les Serpentards.

Une fois tout le monde assis dans la classe, Rogue circula dans la classe tout en expliquant la potion du jour.

« Bien, qui peut me dire à quoi sert la potion Anima revelio ?

Rogue parcouru la salle du regard, la seule main qui était lever fut celle de Granger, il vit celle de son filleul et celle Potter, avec un sourire méprisant mais avec des yeux qui brillait malicieusement devant la main levé du fils de ses meilleurs amis.

« Mr Potter, éclairez nous de votre savoir. » dit Rogue. Hermione sourie également car le pion du vénérable directeur était une catastrophe potion et il copier outrageusement sur elle pour les devoir. Ronald aussi souriait car ce traite à sa maison allait faire perdre des points à Serpentard et se prendrait des retenues. Drago avait vu les sourires des deux lions et sa l'inquiétait, puis il se tourna vers Harry qui affichait un petit sourire espiègle et répondit.

« Cette potion sert à révéler l'animal totem d'une personne si elle est correctement fabriquée, dans le cas contraire, elle fera voir celui que la boit des hallucinations qui peuvent mener jusqu'à la démence. Elle contient de la salamandre d'eau et de feu, une plume d'hippogriffe blanc, du crin de Sombral et de l'eau bénite des naïades. Je précise qu'il ne faut sous aucun prétexte inversé l'ordre d'entré des ingrédients dans la potion sinon sa fait BOUM » répondit le brun avec un immense sourire pour Granger et Weasley qui fulminait de rage dans leur coin.

« Mr Potter, puis-je vous demander où avez-vous pris les potions ? Surement pas avec moi ? » demanda Rogue légèrement impressionné par les détail que son nouveau serpent avait donné.

« Avec mon père qui est un excellent préparateur de potion. » répondit Harry avec une pointe d'arrogance.

Rogue hocha la tête et ordonna que tout le monde se mette au travail d'un gracieux mouvement de poignet la recette de la potion apparue au tableau et le élève partir cherché les ingrédients. Harry pris ses ingrédients et ceux de Drago, pendant que ce dernier préparais les chaudrons. De leurs cotés Wealsey et Granger trembler de rage car se sale gamin avait fait gagner des point à Serpentard et avait donné une réponse avec des connaissances que la Miss je-sais- tout, ignorait et en plus comment son père aurait plus lui apprendre quoique se soit car il était mort.

Dans la salle, on entendit plus que le bruit des chaudrons, des couteaux, des balances, des pilons et autre instruments pour potion. Du coté d'Harry et de Drago, ils avançaient dans leur potions dans un parfait synchronisme, leurs gestes étaient sur et précis, leurs potion était au même point il devait la laissé reposé cinq minutes. Le brun regarda les autres potions et vit que celle de la Belette et de Dents-de- lapin était bien avancer, Harry fit un geste de la main et les ingrédients sur la table se mélangèrent rapidement tout en changent de forme, Granger prit se qui semblait être le craint de Sombrals et le mit dans sa potion, de son coté Weasley avait prit une salamandre d'eau et à la place de celle de feu. Les deux lions lâchèrent leur ingrédients au même moment, les potions se mirent a sifflé avant d'explosé. Harry dressa rapidement un bouclier autour des serpentard et de Neville, laissant les autres se faire aspergés des potions des deux espions. Gardant son bouclier en place Harry fit signe à Drago de finir sa potion, ils ajoutèrent lentement l'eau bénite et laissèrent la potion repose avant de la mettre dans une fiole et de la remettre au professeur Rogue qui était entrain de donner un nombre incalculable de retenue au de lions. Les deux serpents quittèrent la salle aux moments même où la sonnerie retentit dans le château. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Remus Lupin le nouveau professeur de DFCM, il demanda à Harry s'il voulait bien faire une démonstration du sortilège du Patronus pendant le cour après le déjeuner. Le brun accepta et partie déjeuner avec Drago qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Pendant le repas, tout le monde parlait de la mésaventure des Gryffondors dans les cachots, plusieurs éclats de rire résonnèrent à intervalle plus ou moins régulier dans la Grande Salle. Pansy était très satisfaite de son petite tour dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage qui était le lieu de réunion de Miss Ragot du collège. C'était de cette manière que l'histoire c'était répandue dans le château.

L'heur du cours de DFCM arriva rapidement et se fut quatre serpents qui partirent pour le cours, ils arrivèrent en avance. Harry frappa et entra dans la salle où Remus était entrain de relire son cour, le groupe de Serpentard s'installa au premier rang et se mit a discutait de des deux sort qu'avait employait Harry dans les cachots. Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la classe arriva et le cours pu commençais, Remus laissa la parole à Harry qui expliqua comment obtenir un Patronus incorporel, puis corporelle. Il sortie sa baguette et lança un Spero Patronum, un brume argenté sortie de sa baguette avant de prendre la forme d'un magnifique phénix. Il demanda à la classe de penser à un souvenir particulièrement heureux et de dire l'incantation, quelqu'un réussir à forme un Patronus incorporel. Remus voyant la fin du cours arriver demanda aux élèves de lire le chapitre sur le sortilège du Patronus et de s'entrainé jusqu'à obtenir un incorporelle.

Après le cours, Blaise et Pansy partirent pour la salle commune pour faire leur devoir, Harry et Drago allèrent vers la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur la création de sort. Ils n'entendirent pas de pas se rapproché d'eux.

Hermione était tout bonnement en colère son ex-meilleur ami l'ait ridiculisé devant toute la classe et en plus il était meilleur que lui en potion. Elle se dirigea vers le sanctuaire des livres comme elle aimait bien appeler la bibliothèque. Elle prit directement la direction de la partie sortilège et commença à cherché un livre sur les sortilèges d'écoute quand elle entendit la voix d'Harry.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on utilise de l'ancienne magie mélangée à la magie elfique et runique pour qu'il soit plus compliqué à annuler. »dit le brun.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être le mêler à de la magie élémentaire pour brouiller tout sort lancé sur nous ou sur une pièce. »continua Drago.

« Je suis d'accord alors on réfléchit aux différentes recherches à faire on écrit nos idées sur un parchemin et on se met à nos devoir. »déclara Harry avant de se mettre à travaille suivit de près par Drago.

Hermione partit rapidement pour le bureau du directeur et lui raconta tous ce qu'elle avait entendu. De leurs cotés, Harry et Drago venaient de ranger leurs devoirs et avaient parcourus les différents rayonnages et prenaient les livres susceptibles de les aider. Ils partirent à la fermeture de la bibliothèque des livres plein les sacs et dans les bras. Harry demanda à Dobby de leur amené leur dîner dans leur salle commune pendants qu'il continuait leurs recherche. Ils partirent se coucher vers minuit.


	3. Chapitre 3

«Voix haute »

Les sorts et potions 

_Voix télépathique_

**Fourchelangue**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Les cours avaient repris depuis un mois quand Harry vit un soir l'annonce des sélections de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Serpentard. Les sélections se déroulèrent le mercredi de cette semaine. Harry était entrain de lire l'annonce et il n''entendit pas son frère arriver derrière lui. L'ange aux yeux émeraude sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère.

«Bonjour cher frère, comment vas-tu ? »

« J'allais parfaitement bien jusqu'au moment où tu es apparu derrière moi. Sinon comment vas-tu ? Et vas-tu participé aux sélections de l'équipe ? » demanda Harry en parlant dans leur étranger langage qu'utilisait le trio Potter quand il parlait entre eux. Eve arriva juste derrière Cameron qui sursauta en sentant un poids dans son dos.

«Comment ça va mes grand frère adoré ? », demanda-t-elle, « J'espère que je pourrais jouer dans l'équipe j'ai envie de ridiculisé la Belette et Dent de lapin. Pas vous les garçons ? »

Le petit air innocent qu'elle aborda ne trompa aucun de ces frères qui sentaient un sourire sadique apparaitre sur leurs visages. Le trio continua a discutait depuis un moment quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laissé rentré Drago qui tenait quatre gros grimoires en plus de son sac de cour. Harry les fit léviter jusqu'à lui avant de les bannir dans le dortoir, le blond lui offrit un magnifique sourire en remerciement et se dirigea vers eux.

« Dit-moi Dray, il serait possible qu'Eve puisse participer aux sélections de Quidditch, car elle est vraiment très doué comme joueuse et Cam' c'est pareil.» déclara Harry en regardant le blond qui en souriant. Le blond réfléchit un court moment avant de répondre à son ami.

« Il faudrait que le professeur Rogue soit présent aux sélections et que ta sœur soit aussi excellente que tu le dit pour être accepté dans l'équipe, et en plus on pourrait ridiculiser la Belette si ta sœur est meilleur que lui or elle n'a que onze ans, je n'ose même pas imaginer à qu'elle niveau elle sera dans quelque année. » Le même sourire sadique était apparu sur le visage de Drago avant de tourner les talons et de filé vers le bureau de son parrain juste avant de passer la porte de la salle commune, il fit un clin d'œil au brun qui rougit légèrement. Cet échange n'échappa pas à Eve et Cameron qui se sourire entendu. Le trio se sépara pour vaquer à leur occupation

Cameron envoya Fumseck récupère leurs trois balais au manoir avant de partir se couché, Eve monta dans son dortoir cherché ces devoirs et Harry sorti faire un tour dans le parc avant le couvre-feu. Elumine le rejoignit sous le saule pleureur sur la rive du lac où Harry s'était allongé pour regardait les étoiles dans le nuit naissante. Le phénix se posa sur son torse et commença à chantonné quelque noté apaisante, Harry commença à somnolé sous l'influence de la douce mélodie de son phénix quand des bruit pas se firent entendre pas loin de lui se redressant en tenant Elumine dans ses bras, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel qui avait revêtue son manteau de nuit. Le brun entendit les pas se rapproché de là où il était, il conjura un dôme le rendant invisible aux yeux des autre a part à ceux de sa famille. Le survivant se rallongea et contempla les étoiles qui semblait plus brillante il s'amusa à recherché les constellations qu'il avait apprise pendant les vacances. Plonger dans la voute céleste, il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne s'était approcher de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, se fut un raclement de gorge qui le sortie de sa contemplation céleste. Harry se redressa rapidement quand il vit le professeur Rogue debout au niveau de sa tête.

« Alors, sa Majesté se perd dans le ciel étoilé après le couvre-feu » déclara Rogue après s'être assis à coté de son élève. Harry sourit à la remarque de son professeur car s'était vrai qu'il aimait se perdre dans les étoiles mais qu'il aimait surtout le faire quand la nuit était complètement tombée, et en cette période la nuit ne tombait pas assez tôt pour le faire avant le couvre-feu.

« Pris en fragrant délit Professeur, qu'elle va être ma punition pour cette infraction ? Surement une de c'est horrible retenue dont vous avez le secret » dit dramatiquement Harry.

Severus ne pu retenir un éclat de rire pendant cette tirade faussement dramatique mais très bien réalisé, il décida donc de rentré dans son jeu avec un petit sourire qui n'allait pas du tout avec son visage dur, il dit :

« Exactement, Mr Potter vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec moi que vous passerez a récuré les chaudrons de chaque année sans baguette maintenant disparaissez de ma vue. »

Harry et Severus se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclaté de rire, le rire était tellement fort qu'ils se roulèrent par terre, leurs cotes commençais sérieusement à leurs faire mal. Au bout de quelque minute les rires commençaient à faiblir jusqu'à devenir inexistant, les deux Serpentards s'assirent et reprenaient leurs souffles.

« Alors Sev que voulais-tu ? » demanda Harry.

« Savoir ce que tu faisais dehors car le couvre-feu est passé depuis une heure maintenant. Et en plus j'ai besoin de te parlais. » répondit le professeur.

« J'aime me perdre dans la voute céleste, cette été je pouvais me perdre dans les étoile jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Seule maman arrivait à me déloger du toit du manoir et avec beaucoup de difficulté… Une seconde comment t'as fait pour me voir a travers le dôme d'invisibilité qui m'entour sur plus de cinq mètres ? » demanda tout d'un coup Harry.

Severus lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de se tourné vers le lac de l'école et de se perdre dans sa contemplation de la surface lisse de l'eau, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Severus répond.

« Tu te souviens que ton frère est né le même jour que toi mais un an plus tôt. », Harry hocha la tête, « Eh bien tes parents m'avait choisit comme parrain. Je suppose que tu as crée ton dôme de manière que seule les membres de la famille puis te voir, n'est pas ? Donc tu comprendras qu'étant le parrain de Cameron je fais également partit de la famille. En plus, tu aurais du voir tout le cinéma qu'a fait Sirius pour être le parrain de leur première enfant et sur tout la tête qu'il à fait quand il a sus que s'était moi. Il n'a pas parlé à tes parents pendants plus d'une semaine. Sinon je voulais savoir si tu participerais aux sélections de Quidditch mercredi ? »

« Oui je vais participer ainsi que mon frère et ma petite sœur, c'est pour sa que Drago est parti te voir pour que tu viennes assister aux sélections et que tu autorise ma sœur a joué mais je ne tant dit pas plus. Il faut garder la surprise, Ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuie mais demain je commence par ton magnifique cours de Potion et je veux être en forme pour voir ton petit spectacle pour ridiculisé les lions. Bonne nuit Severus. »

Severus répondit distraitement à son élève avant de lui-même se perdre dans ses penser. Harry retourna doucement vers sa salle commune en faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard ou un professeur. Il discuta mentalement avec son phénix quand il rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba en arrière. Le brun entendit la personne juré avant que la personne se place devant lui.

Drago revenais de sa ronde qui avait été plus qu'ennuyant a part enlever quelque point à de couple de Poufsouffle qu'il avait pris dans une position plus que fâcheuse. Le blond avait eu le malheur de voir une séance de reproduction entre un castor et une belette, cette scène avait presque retourné son délicat estomac. Il était parti après avoir jeté un petit sortilège de sont cru au couple. Sur le chemin du retour, il pensait au mois qui venais de finir et surtout à son rapprochement avec le beau brun de Survivant, il pensait encore à Harry quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le percuta, Drago trébucha à cause du choc avant de se stabilisé grâce au mur, le blond jura avant de regarder la personne qui l'avait percuté, ses yeux s'arrondir quand il vit le brun de ses penser se relever en se frottant les fesse d'une main et en serrant son phénix contre son torse de l'autre.

« Harry. » dit-il dans sa voix se reflétais sa surprise avant de prendre la main libre d'Harry et de le trainé rapidement dans la salle commune car il venait d'entendre des bruit de pas faire écho dans le couloir. En entrant ils tombèrent sur Blaise et Ginny entrain de roucouler, le brun chuchota quelque mots à l'oreille du blond qui laissa un sourire espiègle se dessiné sur son visage, Les deux serpents se prirent la main et tenaient leurs baguette de l'autre. Un faible rayon de lumière bleu sortie de leur baguette et toucha les deux tourtereaux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Les garçons s'installèrent sur le canapé qui était juste en face du couple et prirent un livre de magie elfique pour Harry et un sur la magie runique pour Drago, ils commencèrent à lire avant d'être arrêté brutalement dans sa leurs lecture par un cri suraigu venant du couple. Le deux serpent contemplaient le résultat du sort qui était plus que réussit car Blaise et Ginny ne pouvaient plus se touchés, leurs corps se repoussaient. La jeune Weasley avait le visage déformé par une grimace horrifié et Blaise était complètement figé, n'en pouvant plus le brun et le blond explosèrent de rire, le couple se tourna lentement vers eux. La rousse qui avait du mal à supporter que l'on se moque-elle dans ce genre de situation se leva lentement sortie sa baguette et leurs lança son célèbre sortilège de Chauve-furie qui fit cessé les rire rapidement tant Harry et Drago était surpris par la puissance du sortilège. Quand tout le monde fut calmé, Blaise ouvrit la conversation en fusillant du regard son meilleur ami.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi, je ne peux plus toucher ma Ginny Chérie ? »

« On ne sait pas, nous » Les garçons avait répondu avec un air innocent plaqué sur leurs visage.

« Blaise tu fais très Poufsouffle en désignant Ginny comme sa.» dit malicieusement Drago.

« Et vous pensez que nous allons vous croire ? Non mais franchement trouver vous mec au lieu d'embêter les autres couples. Harry, tu n'a cas levé le petit doigt et dix t'en tombe dans les bras et c'est valable pour toi Drago. Maintenant retiré-nous se sort.» déclara Ginny sur un ton sans réplique. Harry et Drago se regardèrent mais ne firent pas le moindre geste pour annulé le Charme.

Le visage de Ginny commençait à prendre une teinte rouge vif qui juré horriblement avec ses cheveux roux et sa main raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette qui commençait à luire d'une léger lueur bleuté, Harry fit onduler sa main et deux sort consécutif en jaillit. Le premier annula les effets de leur sort et le deuxième était un faible sort de répulsion qui fit tomber Ginny sur son petit ami, le survivant lâcha un soupire de soulagement quand la baguette de la rouquine cessa de luire il se tourna vers Drago qui le regardait méchamment, le brun se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Si je n'avais pas annulé le charme, son sortilège de Chauve-furie serait passé pour un Rictusempra à coté de la métamorphose qu'elle aurait pu nous jeté par la suite. Je peux te dire que sa aurait été extrêmement humiliant pour nous. Si tu veux courir le risque libre à toi mais moi je ne suis pas tenté du tout.» expliqua Harry en fixant Drago dans les yeux. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de jeté un coup d'œil à Ginny qui lui faisait un peut peur maintenant.

Drago tourna la tête pour plonger immédiatement dans un océan d'émeraude quand il senti une main lui caressé la joue, inconsciemment il appuya son visage dans la paume d'Harry et ferma les yeux. Ce dernier sourit tendrement en voyant que le blond essayait d'avoir le plus de contacte possible avec lui, Harry fit légèrement lévité le blond pour qu'il se retrouve sur ses genoux, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Drago sursauta en sentant des bras s'enroulé autour de sa taille mais se recala vite dans c'est bras quand il constata que c'était Harry qui l'avait pris dans ces bras. Drago se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi, il restait sur les genoux du brun alors qui aurait pu se réinstallait dans le fauteuil, la réponse s'imposa dans l'esprit du blond comme une évidence, il s'y sentait bien et protéger. Bercer par la respiration régulier d'Harry, Le serpent blond s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et un air serein sur le visage. Harry contempla se visage détendu et sans masque pendant quelque minutes avant de se tourné vers le couple qui le regardait sans rien dire, le visage du brun devin sérieux et Ginny s'en inquiéta car elle n'avait jamais son ami aussi sérieux.

« Ginny, je voudrais te lancé une variante du sortilège de Fidélitas pour que tu ne puisses rien révèle de ton propre chef ou par la force ? »demanda Harry en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Ginny se sentie mal à l'aise sous le regard émeraude de son ami, incapable de parler elle hocha juste la tête.

Harry sorti sa baguette qu'il transforma en sceptre et en fit jaillir un brume argenté qui se précipita sur la rousse. La brume entra dans le corps de la jeune fille comme une douce brise de printemps. Ginny secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et fit un sourire à Harry.

« Dis-moi Ginny, quelle équipe vas-tu soutenir au Quidditch ? J'espère que se ne seras pas Gryffondor car tu le regretterais, Serpentard va les écraser. Surtout si c'est ton frère qui est encore le gardien cette année. »

« Non, je soutiens Serpentard discrètement puisque nous n'avons révéler notre couple au grand jour pour l'instant. »

«D'accord, je suppose que ton frère a pris ma place en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et plus génèralment en tant que chef de maison? J'aimerais savoir qui est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor s'y je puis me permettre de te demander.» demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Ron est devenu capitaine de l'équipe mais il est complètement incompétent comparé à toi ou à Dubois. Mais pour chef de Gryffondor, il essaie toujours d'en prendre le contrôle mais il est tellement méchant et jaloux de toi que si quelqu'un dit quelque chose de bien sur toi, il se fait littéralement engueulait avec une baguette sous la gorge et avec Hermione se n'ait pas mieux. Elle utilise et abuse de ses pouvoirs de préfète. Tout les deux sont devenu de vrai terreur depuis qu'ils ne peuvent plus t'espionné et rapporté toute les informations comme des chiens à Dumbledore.» déclara-t-elle, Ginny avait craché le nom des personnes comme si c'était une malédiction. «Pour l'équipe de Quidditch, il y a Ron en gardien, Hermione, Lavande et Pavarti en poursuiveurs, Dean et Seamus en batteurs et Samuel Rocheford en attrapeur, c'est un quatrième année plutôt doué je dirait qu'il est aussi doué que Cédric mais il ne vaut pas Drago alors il te vaux encore moins. Ça me fait penser qu'Hermione tente de persuader les plus jeunes que tu es un traitre à ta maison en te faisant transfert à Serpentard. Mais toutes les années a partir des deuxièmes de cette année on bien vu comment tu te comportais avec eux l'année dernière. De toute façon Ron ne deviendra pas le nouveau leader de notre maison c'est plutôt Neville qui est en passe de le devenir il a le même comportement qu'Harry quand il était chez nous.»

Blaise regarda sa petite amie curieusement vis-à-vis de ces dernières paroles. Avant que Ginny n'est pu répondre à l'interrogation muette du noir, Harry répondit :

«En faite c'est très simple Blaise, je suis d'une nature foncièrement généreux et gentil. Par exemple pour les meilleurs fauteuils dans la salle commune quand il était pris par des élèves d'années inférieur, je me contentais des places libres se qui n'est pas le cas de Granger et Weasley qui lui ne se gênait pas pour les viré à la manière forte. Même si eux prenait les places des élèves qu'il venait de viré. Moi je leur laissais les places libres pour compenser leurs conneries. Un autre exemple, quand un élève venait nous demandé de l'aide ou un conseil sur un devoir ou autre chose, Weasley les envoyais sur les rose, Granger leur répondait de manière précise et incompréhensible pour la personne mais on sentait qu'elle était agacer alors que moi je prenais le temps de répondre gentiment, avec patience et quand il me demandait de corriger leur devoir pour être sur qu'ils avaient compris le travail donné. Tous les conseils que j'ai donnés pour le cours de DFCM. Tous c'est petit détail mon propulsé petit à petit vers la tête de Gryffondor, même en dehors de la tour des rouges et ors, j'aidais constamment les autres même les Serpentards, bien qu'ils ne le reconnaitront jamais. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Weasley ne deviendra pas le leader des rouges et ors. Peu de personne le savent ma je me suis beaucoup rapprocher de Neville l'année dernière, nous parlions de tous les sujet peu à peu il a pris confiance en lui et à commençais à changer, Quelque mois avant la fin de l'année, nous nous comportions de la même manière. Les plus vieux venait même demander des conseils en botanique puisque Neville est en quelque sorte notre expert. »

Blaise pouvait entendre la fierté dans la voix d'Harry quand il parlait de Londubat, en même temps il avait remarqué le changement du Gryffon dans son comportement. Blaise fut agréablement surpris par se changement et encore plus quand le rouge et or avait tenu tête à un groupe de vert et argent. Le noir fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Harry

«Ginny, peux-tu me jurer que tu n'as pas séduit Blaise pour infiltrer notre maison et faire de rapport au vieux sénile? » demanda très sérieusement Harry en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui bleu de la lionne.

Ginny compris qu'une simple parole ne suffirait pas à Harry pour lui prouvé sa bonne foi, elle prit sa baguette qui était resté par terre et dit :

« Moi, Ginevra Molly Weasley, jure sur ma magie aimé sincèrement Blaise Zanbini et de n'avoir fait et ne fera jamais de rapport au directeur Dumbledore.»

Un filament doré sorti de sa baguette pour allé s'enroulé autour du cou d'Harry avant de disparaitre après que le brun est accepté le serment.

Blaise, Ginny et Harry discutèrent encore un petit moment avant que Drago bouge un peu dans son sommeil, le survivant décida d'aller se couché mais avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers, il lança :

«Surtout ne faites pas de bêtise. »

Cette remarque fit rougirent le couple jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry entra dans le dortoir et se dirigea vers le lit de Drago qu'il ouvrit d'un cou de main et déposa doucement le blond dedans. Il le déshabilla d'un mouvement de poignet en lui laissant que son boxer et fit onduler sa mains et le serpent blond fut habillé de son pyjama. Harry rabattit les couvertures et se pencha pour déposé un tendre baisé sur le front de son ami de manière inconsciente, il ne vit pas Blaise entrait dans la chambre, ni son expression attendrit par une tel marque d'affection. L'ange aux émeraude se déshabilla restant quand boxer et se coucha dans son lit à contemplé le visage de Drago éclairé par un rayon de lune avant de lui-même sombré dans un profond sommeil avec le sourire aux lèvres.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Le jour des sélections arriva rapidement, se fut Harry et Drago qui arrivèrent de très bonne humeur en cour de DFCM au matin des sélections où il devait pratiquer le patronus avec sur épouvantard, sous la surveillance de Rogue et d'Harry pour limité les dégâts et pour permettre à la créature de prendre la forme d'un Détraqueur. En entrant dans la salle, ils virent Severus enfermé l'épouvantard dans une armoire. Quand il eu finit, le professeur se tourna pour voir qui était entré dans la salle, un sourire fleurit sur son visage en voyant ses deux élèves préfère s'installer à leurs place. Severus expliqua qu'il remplacerait Remus les lendemains de peine lune tout en jetant un dernier sortilège de verrouillage sur l'armoire avant de commençais à discuter.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Hermione et Ron revenaient du bureau du directeur pour aller en de cours de DFCM en discutant du sortilège que voulais crée Malfoy et Harry. La brune avait raconté à Ron comment elle avait découvert leurs projet et avait tout rapporté au directeur qui avait donné comme consigne de découvrir les effets du sort, toutes les incantations possible et la méthode pour l'utilisé. La seule chose que les deux espions avait découvert était l'effet envisager par les deux serpentards. En effet le sort avait pour but de brouiller tout les sortilèges d'espionnage sur un périmètre donné.

Hermione essayé désespérément de faire rentrer une hypothèse dans le crâne de la tête de mule qu'était son petit ami.

«Je te dis Ron qu'il y a un truc pas claire avec le trio Potter, tu as entendu le professeur Dumbledore. La langue qu'il a utilisée pour contré nos sortilège aux premières cours de potion n'est plus parler depuis maintenant quarante ans même le directeur n'a pas trouver une personne qui la parle de nos jours, il n'existe aucun texte permettant de l'apprendre, les seules créatures magique qui l'utilisait ont disparut depuis presque soixante-dix ans. Alors je ne vois pas où ils ont plus l'apprendre et la parler comme si s'était leurs langue natale.»

« Mais Hermione comme tu viens de le dire d'après le professeur Dumbledore il n'existe aucune moyen de l'apprendre alors il existe une espèce de créature magique qui à pu leur enseigné par exemple les Elfe Sylvestre. Plus personne n'en a entendu parler depuis des siècles mais il est possible qu'ils se soient caché pour se protège des autres créatures magique ou bien des sorciers. Donc il faudrait faire des recherches pour trouver une où plusieurs espèces qui ont disparu à la même époque. Mais le feras après le cours de DFCM qui va bientôt commencer.» déclara Ron avant de prendre la main de d'Hermine et de la tire pour qu'elle avance plus vite.

Quand les deux lions arrivèrent devant la salle, ils constatèrent que la porte entre ouverte et que des voix en sortaient. S'approchant doucement, Ron et Hermione virent Harry, Drago et Rogue entrain de discuté. Les deux rouges et ors essayèrent de comprendre ce qu'il se disait mais tous les sons semblaient déformés. Ils se penchèrent davantage en s'appuyant sur la porte afin de comprendre la discussion mais cela devenait pire au fur et à mesure qu'ils se penchèrent. Ron et Hermione avaient baissé la tête pour mieux se concentré, ils ne virent pas la porte s'ouvrirent mais ils sentirent fortement le sol.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Severus avait bien vu une tête rousse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte il avait continué à discuté avec les garçons tout en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement faisant ainsi tomber durement deux élèves. Un rictus sadique apparu sur son visage avant qu'il ne parle.

«Miss granger, Mr Weasley pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous espionné notre conversation ? » demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

« Nous voulions parler à notre meilleur ami, et savoir pourquoi il avait trahi sa maison. Je suis sur que ces pauvres parents se retourneraient dans leurs tombe s'ils le savaient. » dit cruellement Hermione en sachant parfaitement que ses dire blesserait le pion du directeur.

« Je retire 150 points à Gryffondor pour avoir écoute une conversation privé d'un professeur et je retire 50 points de plus pour avoir dit des parole blessante à un camarade de classe. Pour finir vous aurez deux semaines de retenue tout les soirs avec moi et vous les passerez à récuré des chaudrons. Maintenant installez-vous à vos place et en silence le cours va bientôt commencer.» déclara froidement le professeur de potion.

Granger et Weasley s'exécutèrent rapidement de peur de faire perdre d'avantage de points à leur maison, en passant ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry et se figèrent net quand leurs regards croisèrent celui du nouveau serpent. En effet Harry les regards avec une froideur qui aurait fait pâlirent la banquise de jalousie.

Les deux lions sentirent leurs jambes se gelé tant les yeux qui les fixaient été froide. Le gelé se propagea vers le haut de leurs corps. Ron et Hermione essayèrent de détourné le regard mais rien n'y fit, ils durent leurs salut à la voix de Malfoy qui appela Harry. Quand ils purent enfin trouver bouger ils constatèrent que leurs pantalons noir avaient une fine couche de givre. Ils jetèrent un regard incrédule au brun qui discutait joyeusement avec le blond sans prêté le moindre intérêt. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement et s'assirent aux pupitres justes à coté de ceux d'Harry et de Drago.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Minerva McGonagall s'était lever de très bonne humeur puis qu'elle n'avait pas de cours commun Gryffondor/Serpentard de sixième année aujourd'hui. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle où les elfes de maison lui avait fait un petit déjeuner français comme elle les aimait. Minerva discutait dans nouveau sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick quand du bruit se fit entendre du côté de sablier de sa maison, elle vit beaucoup de rubis remonté dans la partie supérieur du sablier. La bonne humeur du professeur de métamorphose se dissipa au fur et à mesure que les rubis remontaient. Tous les élèves de la maison Gryffondor furent horrifiés de voir le niveau des rubis diminué. Minerva scruta sa table se fixa tour à tour chaque élèves quand elle eu finit le tour de table, elle constata qu'il manquait deux élèves. Granger et Weasley étaient absent se qui pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, ils étaient responsable de cette perte de points. McGonagall se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours d'un pas raide pour éviter de faire un scandale mais elle demanda à Dean qu'elle voulait voir Granger et Weasley dans son bureau après le diner.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

La sonnerie retentie dans le château et Severus alla se placer derrière son bureau en attendant que les élèves arrivent. Une fois que le silence régnait dans la classe, le maitre des potions débuta son cour, il expliqua le déroulement de la séance. Il ordonna aux élèves de se lever et fit disparaitre les tables et les chaises. Il demanda à Harry et de se mettre devant l'armoire où l'épouvantard était prisonnière, le professeur fit un geste de sa baguette et des étincelles entouraient la poignée avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un Détraqueur ne faisant son apparition dans la salle de classe. Les premier effets de la créature se fit ressentir dans la classe certaine personne blêmir, d'autre commencèrent à tremblé. Harry se tourna vers la classe et constata les dégâts avant de cherché Drago des yeux, le brun écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le blond assis sur le sol, le visage blême, le corps tremblant et les yeux ouvert comme des soucoupes. Harry sorti rapidement sa baguette qu'il transforma en sceptre, l'émeraude repris sa forme originelle qu'elle se mit à luire d'une puissante couleur argenté. Son patronus- un immense phénix- apparu et se transforma en une barrière entre les élève et l'épouvantard qui tentait de passait le patronus. Sur la barrière seule une tête phénix qui chantait repoussant le Détraqueur/épouvantard, le brun alla rapidement au près du blond qui était encore au prise des effets du Détraqueur.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Drago avait senti un froid mordant s'emparer de son corps quand l'épouvantard était sorti de l'armoire, puis ses chambe avait cède sous lui et s'était assis par terre et avait commencé à trembler. Des images de son passer avait resurgit, il avait vu son père frapper sa mère avec sa canne jusqu'au moment où elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience, puis les nombreux sort de douleur et de torture. Il avait vu ensuite son séjour dans les cachots du manoir car il avait refusé de violé une moldue car comme son père lui avait dit un mangemort à le droit de profiter du corps des moldus et de les tué après sur le moment Drago avait été horrifié par les mots de son père avant de tourné les talons mais avant d'avoir atteint la porte son père lui envoya un Doloris et l'attacha à une chaise et l'obligea à regardé son père violé une pauvre moldue. Sa compassion lui valu plusieurs Dolorise et son séjour dans les cachots. Son père l'en sorti deux semaine plus tard après une donne séance de torture pour faire entré dans l'esprit du jeune garçon les principes d'un bon mangemort.

Son esprit était au prise de la dernière séance de torture quand il sentie une main caresser son visage pendant qu'une autre traçait des petit cercle en bas de son dos. Peu à peu, il revint dans la réalité et son corps alla de lui-même se caller dans les bras de son sauveur, bras qu'il reconnu immédiatement pour avoir dormit dedans. Drago enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Harry qui se mit à lui caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse, Les douce caresser firent somnoler Drago qui se calla d'avantage contre le corps d'Harry avant de s'endormir.

Pendant se temps, Severus avait réussis à bloquer l'épouvantard dans sa forme de Détraqueur et d'expliquer la classer qu'ils allaient passer un par un et qu'ils devraient repousser le Détraqueur pendant au moins trois minute. Les élèves hochèrent la tête, puis Severus demanda à Harry de faire disparaitre son patronus. Harry l'annula d'un simple geste de son sceptre avant de reposer sa main dans les cheveux de Drago. Les élèves passèrent devant le Détraqueur très peu de personne avait réussi, par mit eux il y avait Neville et Blaise qui avait tenus le plus longtemps.

Harry appela Blaise pour qu'il prenne en charge Drago, le noir s'approcha doucement de son ami et pris Drago dans ses bras. Le survivant se leva et alla se placé devant l'épouvantard avant de pointé son sceptre sur la créature.

« Ridikkulus » dit Harry.

Un « crac » sec résonna dans la salle avant que l'épouvantard soit habillé d'une robe rose a vec des nounours et des fleures, un chapeau en dentelle vert fluo avec un gros lapin rose apparu sur la tête de la créature. Toute la classe explosa de rire affaiblissant ainsi la créature, Rogue fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et l'épouvantard fut de nouveau enfermer dans l'armoire, il donna un gros morceau de chocolat à ses élèves. La sonnerie retentie dans le château et les serpentards quittèrent rapidement la classe pour aller se préparer pour les sélections de l'équipe. Severus alla directement au terrain de Quidditch et installé dans les gradins.

Harry attrapa Drago qui avait repris des couleurs et appela Elumine. Ce dernier apparu sur l'épaule du brun qui lui demanda de les emmené dans leur dortoir. Le phénix chanta quelques notes avant qu'un éclair de lumière les emporte pour leur destination. Le phénix réclama des caresse à son ami avant de s'envoler et de quitté la pièce. Les garçons enfilèrent leurs tenues de Quidditch et de prendre leur balais. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune où Eve et Cameron les attendaient en tenant leurs balais, le groupe parti ensuite vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sur le chemin, ils imaginèrent plusieurs fois le visage de la belette et du reste de la famille Weasley en apprenant avec qui sortait Ginny, ils finirent de très bonne démonstration des différentes réactions en passant de l'évanouissement aux cries de la matriarche Weasley.

Ce fut dans un fou rire général que le quatuor arriva au stade, le trio Potter alla se mettre avec les candidats, pendant que Drago se plaça devant le groupe. Il demanda aux postulant au poste de gardien de formé un groupe, ainsi que pour le poste de batteur, de poursuiveur et d'attrapeur, Harry étant le seule postulant au poste, il colora en suite le robe dans différentes couleurs.

Drago demanda ensuite que des équipes soient constituées afin de faire des matches, il se trouva maintenant devant trois équipe sur lesquelles il jeta un sort pour les numéroté, le blond expliqua ensuite le déroulement des sélections.

«Bien, vous allez faire des matchs, les équipe une et deux enfourché vos balais et affrontez-vous. L'équipe qui gagnera disputera un match avec la troisième les matchs durons jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux équipe est marque vingt buts. Je jouerais dans cette dernière en tant que poursuiveur. Avec Harry nous allons observer le match et voir lesquelles d'entre vous sont les meilleurs. Je demande du sérieux et du fair-play si je vois la moindre tricherie, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre place dans l'équipe que vous soyez bon ou mauvais. Cela est valable même après les sélections, c'est clair? »

Tous les postulants hochèrent vivement la tête sous le regard froid de leur peut-être futur capitaine.

«Bien maintenant équipe une et deux décollé. Harry puisque tu es le seule attrapeur tu as le poste tu vas m'aidait à constitué l'équipe, pour l'instant liber les balles et rejoint-moi là-haut, s'il te plait. »

Le brun se dirigea vers la boite de balle et l'ouvrit, les cognards et le vif d'or fusèrent de la boite tandis qu'Harry envoya le souafle en l'air avant d'enfourché son balais et de rejoindre les airs. Harry se stabilisa au dessus des joueurs et observa leurs maitrise d'un balai, certain tombèrent après quelque minutes de vole fauché par un cognard ou tout simplement parce qu'ils ne tenaient pas sur leurs balais. D'autre par compte manipulaient parfaitement leurs balais. Le brun repéra rapidement son frère et sa sœur qui jouaient l'un contre l'autre, il se concentra sur son frère et vit qu'il déviait chaque cognard avec beaucoup de précision sur les joueur de l'équipe d'adverse certain n'arriveraient pas à les éviter, d'autre y arrivaient de justesse. Cameron arrivait même à détourné les cognards en faisant des acrobaties, il essaya de toucher plusieurs fois Eve mais la première année était très rapide. Harry regarda les autre batteurs et constata que ceux de l'équipe d'Eve avait beaucoup de mal à toucher les cognards mais le coéquipier de son frère était presque aussi redoutable que Cameron. Par contre le gardien de son équipe était aussi doué que Weasley en cinquième année. Les poursuiveurs étaient plutôt bons à part un certain Mickael Cadillac qui n'arrivait pas à garder le souafle plus de trente seconde.

Harry se concentra maintenant sur l'équipe de sa sœur qui défendait avec une incroyable habilité les buts presque aucun tire n'avaient été arrêté par Eve. Sa sœur semblait ne pas avoir de balai sous elle, comme si elle se déplaçait sur un cousin d'air. Sa rapidité la rendait presque impossible à toucher ou à faire passer des tires, Eve arrêtait des tires en faisant le couchons-pendu sur son balai comme si s'était naturelle pour elle. Les poursuiveurs de sont équipe se débrouillaient pas trop mal, ils réussissaient à marque quelque buts mais se prenait généralement un cognard dans le bras ou même dans le souafle. Les batteurs était plus que médiocre quand il arrivait à détournait un cognard, il touchait généralement un membre de leur équipe.

Après plus de vingt minute de jeu, aucune des équipes ne réussit à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, Drago dû arrête le match et déclaré l'équipe de Cameron vainqueur grâce à de meilleur joueur présent. Il demanda quand même à l'équipe d'Eve de resté pour la constitution de l'équipe finale, l'équipe trois et celle de Cameron enfourchèrent leurs balais et un autre match commença. Cette fois si on vit rapidement qu'elle équipe était la meilleur, Drago arrivait à prendre le souafle rapidement, à le garder et à marquer des buts. Harry se concentra sur lui et pu constatait qu'il se déplaçait avec beaucoup de grâce et d'élégance sur son balai, on pouvait voir qu'il analysait chaque déplacement des joueur et des cognard avant de lui-même se déplacer. Par contre les batteurs et les autres poursuiveurs n'avaient pas la même maitrise du balai et se faisaient fauché par les cognards de Cameron.

Après dix minute de jeu, le match finit et l'équipe du serpent blond le remporta, tous les joueurs se posèrent et allèrent s'installer dans les gradins tandis qu'Harry, Drago et Severus discutaient de la nouvelle équipe de serpentard. Après quelque minute de discussion animée le professeur de potion se tourna vers les candidats et dit :

« Vous avez tous montré votre détermination mais seulement sept d'entre vous serons dans l'équipe, je commencerais par le gardien, ensuite par l'attrapeur puis viendra les batteurs et pour finir les poursuiveurs. Si votre nom est appelé descendait des gradins et rejoignez nous. Au poste de gardien, Eve Potter. Au poste d'attrapeur, Harry Potter. Au poste de batteur, Cameron Potter et Jordan Woods. Au poste des poursuiveurs, Jimmy Piedclaire, Mélusine Rosia et Drago Malfoy. Merci à tous ceux qui ne sont pas sélectionné d'être venu et continué à vous entrainé. Maintenant tout le monde à la douche et pas de bêtise. »

Severus tourna les talons et sa cape noire voleta avec grâce autour de lui. Drago demanda à son équipe de garder leurs tenues de quidditch et de se rendre dans la Grande Salle après leurs douches, puis il se tourna vers Harry et jeta un sort d'illusion sur sa tenue pour qu'elle ressemble à son uniforme de cours. Après que tous les membres de l'équipe furent sortis des vestiaires, le groupe se dirigea vers le château au tous les élèves étaient rassembler pour le diner. L'équipe alla s'assoir à la table des serpentards. Vers le milieu du repas Ron dit fortement :

«A se que je vois les serpentards n'ont pas d'attrapeur cette année. Si ma mémoire est bonne s'était Malfoy qui avait se poste, il a du se faire viré car il était trop mauvais à se poste. Mais bon sa sera plus facile pour nous de gagné maintenant que les serpentards on un joueur en moins. Au moins, Harry n'a pas trahi complètement sa maison en ne rentrant pas dans l'équipe de Serpentard. »

La table de Gryffondor explosa de rire, seule Neville resta de marbre en fixant Harry qui s'était tourné vers la table des rouges et ors avec un sourire mystérieux plaqué sur le visage. Il vit également que Malfoy avait un sourire ironique sur le visage, mais Neville vit le même sourire sur le visage de toute l'équipe de Serpentard. Une fois que le calme fut revenu à la table de Gryffondor, Malfoy prit la parole et dans sa voix on pouvait sentir un léger tremblement qui laissait croire qu'il était près à rire.

«Weasley comme peux-tu être aussi débile, nous avons un attrapeur et en plus sa doit être le meilleur depuis ton frère. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il aurait renoncé au quidditch pour le respect de personne qui l'on trahi. Je te présente notre nouvel attrapeur, Harry Potter. »

Drago accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement de baguette, toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle haletèrent quand l'uniforme d'Harry se transforma en une robe de Quidditch vert et argent. Se fut autour de la table des serpentards d'explosé de rire sous la tête de Strangulot hors de l'eau que faisait la table des rouges et ors. Seule Neville et Ginny sourirent à Harry pour son poste. A la fin du repas Harry et Drago sortirent dans le parc faire le tour du lac en discutant.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Hermione et Ron étaient actuellement debout devant leur directrice de maison qui avait l'air d'avoir mange beaucoup de soupe au poivre car elle était très rouge. McGonagall fixa ses deux préfets d'un œil noir et quand elle prit la parole se fut d'une voix glaciale.

« Je viens de discuté avec le professeur Rogue et il m'a expliqué cette perte de points, j'espère que vous avez une explication à me fournir avant que je vous ajoute un nouveau mois de retenue. »

Les deux lions échangèrent un regard avant qu'Hermione commence.

« Eh bien professeur, le directeur Dumbledore s'inquiète du changement d'Harry et il nous a demandé dans trouver la cause et de le ramené sur le droit chemin. Il pense qu'Harry pourrait être tenté par Voldemort ou bien que ce dernier à modifier la personnalité d'Harry à travers le lien qu'il partage avec le lord noir. Il nous demandé de surveiller notre meilleur ami pour trouvé des traces de changement. »

McGonagall les fixa pendants quelque minute avant de les congédier d'un signe de la main, puis elle plaça devant la fenêtre de son bureau et réfléchit au propos de ses élèves. Elle resta une bonne partie à réfléchir avant d'aller se couché.


	4. Chapitre 4

«Voix haute » ; Les sorts et potions ; _Voix télépathique (Penser) ; ____Lettre et autres message écrit§ ; _**Fourchelangue ; **_**Flash back**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

L'équipe de Serpentard s'entraina presque tous les soirs pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Elles furent intenses pour les membres de l'équipe, leur capitaine les faisait courir pendant une demi-heure pour augmenter l'endurance de l'équipe avant de les laisser monter sur leurs balais et commencer les séries d'acrobatie, les exercices de passe pour les poursuiveurs et les exercices de précision pour les batteurs. Pour la gardienne ce fut des exercices de blocage avec tout les effets possibles, par contre le seul exercice que dû exécuter l'attrapeur fut de récupérer le vif d'or le plus rapidement possible. Le capitaine finissait généralement par un cours pratique pour améliorer la maitrise de son balai. Il était dispensé par Harry qui montait avec le pilote afin de corriger de petit détails qui pouvaient faire la différence dans un match.

_**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**_

Severus était plongé dans une pile de copie sur lesquelles il appliquait des remarques cinglantes à l'encre rouge avant de mettre une note d'un geste gracieux de la plume. Lorsque des coups légers furent portés à la porte de son bureau, il ordonna froidement à la personne d'entrer sans pour autant relever la tête de la copie qu'il corrigeait.

Le professeur entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir puis se refermer et un sort de fermeture et de silence être posé sur la pièce. Ce fut un raclement de gorge discret qui le força à regarder qui venait d'entrer. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage du maitre des potions quand il reconnut ses trois élèves favoris. Il conjura rapidement trois fauteuils d'un gracieux geste de la main. Harry, Cameron et Eve s'assirent dedans et la jeune fille appela Dobby, qui apparut dans un « crac » sonore, et le petit ange lui demanda de leur préparer du thé et des biscuits. L'elfe de maison s'inclina et disparut avant de réapparaitre trente secondes plus tard avec un plateau en argent chargé de la demande de la jeune Potter, puis il disparut de nouveau. Severus rangea rapidement ses copies avant de se caller dans un fauteuil pendant que Cameron servait le thé et le fit léviter vers les autres. Après avoir siroté un peu de leur boisson, Severus demanda :

«Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? Et vu votre tête, dois-je craindre le pire ? »

«Et bien, on a eu une idée qui pourrait être bénéfique pour les élèves de sixième et de septième années. Mais par contre on a besoin de ton aide pour la réaliser. » dit Eve en jouant avec son sceptre.

« Pour une fois que vos idées sont bénéfiques pour quelqu'un d'autre que la famille, je suis intrigué. » dit Rogue en regardant suspicieusement le trio Potter.

« En fait, on voudrait que le vieux fou organise un tournoi de duel par équipe. » lâcha Cameron comme s'il discutait de la dernière potion qu'avait inventé son parrain.

« Ca devrait être possible, mais j'irais voir le directeur pendant un de tes temps libres, Harry rejoins moi demain devant la gargouille du bureau directorial après le déjeuner. » dit Le maitre des potions en regardant les emplois du temps de toutes les années de Serpentard. « Tu viendras avec moi pour lui expliquer votre idée et elle aura plus de poids si elle vient de toi que de moi. Cette discussion pourra confirmer le fait que tu fais toujours partie du supposé camps de la Lumière. » termina Severus.

« Je vais préparer mes arguments et avoir une petite discussion avec lui demain, j'aimerais savoir certaines choses. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps, je dois voir Dray après. » dit pensivement Harry sans se préoccuper des autres. Il loupa ainsi l'échange de regard entre son frère et sa sœur.

« Tu as un rendez-vous galant avec Drago et tu ne nous as rien dit. » s'écria faussement vexée Eve toute contente qu'Harry soit cramoisi face au sous-entendu.

C'est vrai que Drago lui plaisait et depuis le début de l'année dernière il ne le voyait plus avec haine. Il voyait en lui un ami depuis qu'il avait surpris le blond dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde entrain de pleurer.

Harry se perdit dans ses souvenirs sans écouter la conversation entre son professeur, son frère et sa sœur.

_**Flash back**_

_**Harry sortait de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec la cape d'invisibilité de son père dans une poche et la carte des Maraudeurs dans une main. Le brun avait décidé d'explorer la Chambre des Secrets pour trouver des objets ayant appartenu au Lord Noir et qui pourraient l'aider à trouver une de ses faiblesses..**_

_**Il avait parlé de son projet à Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient opposé une vive résistance en disant qu'il ne trouverait rien de plus que le cadavre du Basilic et qu'il y avait des risques d'éboulements depuis le sortilège d'amnésie raté de Lockart. **_

_**Après avoir argumenté pendant près d'une heure, il était monté dans son dortoir en colère contre le manque de confiance de ses amis. Harry prit rapidement sa douche et alla se coucher. Il allait fermer ses rideaux quand il vit Ron rentrer dans la chambre et se diriger vers lui. Le brun ferma rapidement les tissus et leur lança un sortilège de verrouillage et de répulsion avant de s'installer confortablement dans ses couvertures.**_

_**Le lendemain, il ne parla pas une seule fois à ses amis qui essayaient tant bien que mal de lancer une conversation mais le brun resta muré dans son silence. Le seul moment où on entendit sa voix ce fut pour répondre aux questions de ses professeurs. **_

_**La soirée se passa dans une ambiance similaire au reste de la journée. A peine son diner finit, Harry remonta dans la salle commune et commença ses devoirs. Quand Ron et Hermione revinrent de la Grande Salle ils virent le brun rouler son parchemin et le mettre dans un cylindre à parchemin avec le mot DEVOIR écrit sur le couvercle. **_(NDA : c'est la version sorcière de la pochette à feuilles)._** Ils allèrent pour s'installer avec lui afin de discuter sauf que le Survivant sortit de son sac un grimoire sur la création de charmes, enchantements et sortilèges aussi épais que le manteau de la cheminée. Il métamorphosa ensuite une plume en pupitre et déposa le grimoire. Il commença sa lecture en ignorant royalement ses amis qui commençaient à en avoir marre de son comportement de gamin. Hermione referma vivement le livre avant de le laisser tomber par terre sans plus de considération. Ce geste choqua une bonne partie des personnes présentes dans la salle commune sachant que la jeune femme respectait les livres plus que sa propre vie.**_

_**« Maintenant ca suffit, Harry ! Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin, ta réaction est disproportionnée vis-à-vis de nous. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu as tort. En plus tu sais parfaitement que Dumbledore a scellé l'entrée avec de nombreux et très puissants sortilèges. Alors tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir sans avoir brisé les sorts et le directeur sera déjà arrivé pour t'arrêter. Mais bon, tu risques de te faire renvoyer pour avoir essayé d'ouvrir cette putain de Chambre des secrets qui a failli te tuer, et Ginny avec. De toute façon, tu es tellement égoïste, je crois que des fois Rogue a raison, tu es comme ton père. Irréfléchi, impulsif et sans penser à ce qui t'entoure. » dit Hermione en criant si fort que les lions les plus proches partirent pour sauver ce qui leur restait de tympans.**_

_**« Elle a raison Harry, nous sommes tes amis et il est de notre devoir de t'arrêter avant que tu ne fasses une connerie et celle-là est la plus grosse à laquelle tu as pensé depuis notre première année. Même notre petite escapade au département des mystères n'est rien comparée à ton idée. L'année dernière tu as failli perdre Sirius, tu penses qu'il serait heureux que tu perdes la vie dans cette foutue chambre. Renonce à cette idée. » continua Ron avec une voix plus forte que d'habitude.**_

_**Si Hermione avait fait attention, elle aurait su qu'elle venait de dépasser la limite des choses à dire à Harry car ce dernier au moment où la jeune femme l'avait comparé à son père, il avait commencé à émettre des vagues de magie pure qui touchaient toutes les personnes autour de lui comme si ces vagues disaient « **__Attention ! Écartez-vous vite de moi ! »__**.**__**Toutes les personnes avaient blêmi en sentant les vagues et avaient vite sonné le repli vers les dortoirs avant que cela ne dégénère. Seul Neville avait tenté d'avertir Hermione et Ron.**_

_**« Ron, Hermione, vous devriez arrêter de lui dire ça sinon vous allez le regretter. » conseilla calmement Neville avant de reculer en sentant une nouvelle vague.**_

_**« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Londubat, quand on ne sait pas faire un simple sortilège de désarment correctement on se tait. » cracha méchamment Ron avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais on voyait qu'il serrait les dents et les poings.**_

_**Le visage de Neville se durcit et il fit un léger signe de tête à Harry avant de quitter la salle pour son dortoir. Il jeta un dernier regard au « bancale » trio d'or avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers. **_

_**Le Survivant prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de se baisser et de ramasser son grimoire, d'enlever de la poussière et autre déchets, et de le remettre dans son sac avant de regarder de nouveau ses ex-meilleurs amis. Il crispa une dernière fois la mâchoire avant d'ouvrir la bouche.**_

_**« Je pensais avoir en vous des amis mais en faite j'ai juste une bande de beaux-parleurs qui me reprochent mes erreurs passées comme arguments sur ma manière de réagir, alors que vous deux quand vous vous disputez je dois faire le tampon. Mais ça vous vous en fichez car vous pensez « Harry est là, il va faire le hibou entre nous et il sera content que l'on soit là ». Mais vous avez tort, je ne suis pas un hibou et j'en ai plus que marre de devoir vous supporter quand vous êtes de mauvais poil. Maintenant c'est fini, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. » déclara Harry avec la froideur des pôles « Et pour ta gouverne, Hermione, je ne suis pas comme mon père mais comme ma mère. Quand on ne connait pas les parents d'une personne on se la ferme. »**_

_**Harry prit son sac et commença à partir lorsque Ron murmura à Hermione.**_

_**« Il est vraiment égoïste quand il veut, il ne pense même pas à nous. »**_

_**« Je suis d'accord quand je pense au nombre de fois où on l'a aidé et lui, il nous remercie de cette manière. Il peut aller se brosser pour avoir mon aide pour ses devoirs. Il est vraiment comme son père. En plus il ne peut pas connaitre le comportement de ces parents, ils sont morts. »répondit Hermione**_

_**Harry sentit sa magie ravager tout la pièce, il fit volte-face et marcha rapidement vers Ron et lui administra un coup de poings dans le ventre, ce qui lui fit traverser la salle commune, puis il se tourna vers Hermione qui recula au fur et à mesure que le brun avança vers elle. Il lui mit une gifle si forte qu'elle tomba sur le tapis. Le Survivant attendit qu'ils se relèvent avant de dire.**_

_**« Ne me parlez plus jamais, ne m'approchez plus et surtout démerdez vous tout seuls avec les serpentards je ne ferais plus le bouclier. »**_

_**Puis il partit avec son sac sur l'épaule, monta dans le dortoir et se coucha.**_

_**.**_

_**Le lendemain, Harry se leva et se prépara rapidement, il réveilla Neville et lui dit qu'il l'attendait dans la salle commune. La dite salle avait retrouvé son aspect avant que la magie du survivant la saccage. Le brun s'installa devant la cheminée et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il prévoyait d'aller dans la chambre le soir même en prenant avec lui la carte et la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il fut sorti de son plan d'escapade par la main de Neville qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. Ils partirent manger dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent au bout de la table des rouges et ors et déjeunèrent dans un silence calme et apaisant. Les autres lions arrivèrent et personne ne leurs adressa la parole. **_

_**Le reste de la journée se passa dans cette ambiance. **_

_**Harry sortit de la salle commune avant le couvre-feu et prit la direction de la salle sur demande. Une fois dans la salle il sortit la cape et se glissa en dessous avant de sortir de la salle sur demande. Il prit alors la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il dut faire des détours pour éviter Miss Teigne, il arriva donc après une demi-heure de détours. **_

_**Il entra dans les toilettes et se figea sur place en voyant son ennemi de toujours couché sur le sol en position fœtale. Seul son visage était visible. Le cœur d'Harry se serra quand il vit un si beau visage ravagé par les larmes - depuis sa quatrième année, il s'était rendu compte que les filles ne l'attiraient pas. Drago avait les yeux fermés et serrait contre lui un châle d'un blanc immaculé et une lettre. Harry s'approcha doucement du blond et fit glisser sa cape avant de poser sa main sur son épaule secouée de sanglots. Le Serpentard sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, ses orbes argentées tombèrent sur deux lacs d'émeraude. Le serpent mit du temps à comprendre à qui appartenaient ces yeux mais, avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva contre un corps chaud qui le berça doucement. Etrangement se trouver dans les bras de sa Némésis calma Drago. **_

_**Quand Drago fut enfin calme, il se détacha du corps d'Harry, il alla s'assoir contre le mur opposé et commença à parler.**_

_**« Potter si tu parles de ça à quiconque je te tue à la seconde où j'entends la moindre rumeur, c'est clair ? »**_

_**« Je ne le dirais à personne Drago, je te le promets. J'aimerais te parler si tu le veux bien ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce.**_

_**Drago hocha la tête et s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur le sol des toilettes et fit signe au Gryffondor qu'il pouvait commencer. Harry débuta son récit en expliquant comment il s'était rendu compte que ses ex-amis étaient hypocrites ; comment quand il voulait faire quelque chose par lui-même on s'opposait à lui mais lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de sa présence, il devait répondre présent comme un petit chien bien dressé ; comment depuis que ses ex-meilleurs amis étaient ensembles ils ne faisaient plus attention à lui mais quand ils se rappelaient qu'il existait, ils lui demandaient quelque chose ou ils le réprimandaient. Harry raconta les derniers jours, la dispute, comment il avait ignoré les deux autres lions, l'explication de la veille où il avait frappé Ron et Hermione et enfin son rapprochement avec Neville.**_

_**Drago éclata de rire en imaginant la scène, et demanda à Harry ce qu'il avait à voir dans cette histoire. Le regard d'Harry migra vers la fenêtre et il répondit tout en fixant la fenêtre.**_

_**« Et bien, je me rends compte que j'aurais dû accepter ta main pendant notre voyage dans le Poudlard express et je me demandais s'il n'était pas trop tard pour être amis. » déclara Harry en tendant une main vers Drago.**_

_**Drago avait regardé cette main pendant de nombreuses minutes. Harry crut alors qu'il était trop tard et commença à ramener sa main vers lui quand celle du blond la prit et la serra. Ce fut les bases d'une amitié naissante. Chaque soir les deux garçons se retrouvaient dans les toilettes et discutaient. Harry apprit beaucoup sur l'enfance et le reste de la vit du blond. Il sut que Malfoy senior voulait faire rentrer son fils au service du Lord Noir mais que le blond refusait de servir qui que ce soit. Il était un Malfoy et sa mère opposait une vive résistance et sa résistance lui avait coûté la vie. Harry en fut étonné venant de la mère de Drago. Le brun prit le blond dans ses bras au moment où les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues tout en commençant à chercher une solution. Il la trouva plus d'un mois après leur première discussion. Il fallait que le blond écrive une lettre à Voldemort en lui disant qu'il désirait être marqué à la fin de ses études pour qu'il puisse espionner dans le château sans courir le risque que la marque des Ténèbres soit vue sur son bras. **_

_**Les mois passèrent et Harry se sentait de plus en plus proche du blond.**_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Harry fut ramené à la réalité par sa sœur qui lui passait une potion à l'odeur nauséabonde sous le nez. Il grimaça et écarta la potion d'un revers de main avant d'écouter la conversation entre Severus et Cameron.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait former les équipes de manière à avoir un élève de toutes les maisons dans chaque groupe. Enfin se servir d'un sortilège similaire à celui de la coupe de feu pour désigner les équipes qui s'affronteront. Pour le classement on devrait l'afficher sur un mur dans le Hall. Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Cameron.

Les doigts de Severus tapotaient machinalement sur le bureau et son regard fut pensif pendant un moment avant de répondre.

« Pour la constitution des équipes ça devrait être possible avec l'aide du Choixpeau. Il créera des équipes équilibrées. Par contre je ne sais pas pour la désignation des duels. Il faudra voir s'il est possible d'utiliser ou de fabriquer un équivalent de la Coupe de Feu. Nous verrons avec Dumbledore demain. Retournez dans votre salle commune, le couvre-feu va bientôt arriver. »

Le trio Potter salua Severus et partit. Sur le chemin du retour Eve demanda à Harry à quoi il pensait pour ne pas participer à la discussion. L'ange aux yeux émeraudes lui répondit qu'il pensait à la naissance de son amitié avec Drago. Cameron sourit dans le dos de son frère car il avait compris depuis le premier soir qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux mais les deux concernés ne le sentaient pas encore. Il écouta la conversation des ses cadets et sourit de leur insouciance. Le trio arriva dans la salle commune et alla s'installer dans les canapés. Il continua à discuter en parlant dans leur étrange langue, jusqu'au moment où Drago entra dans la salle avec le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers le trio.

.

_**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**_

.

Drago venait de sortir de la bibliothèque après avoir fini un devoir de Rune particulièrement difficile. En sortant il pensa au moment où son amitié avec Harry avait vu le jour après quatre ans de haine.

_**Flash back**_

_**Une semaine après la rentrée Drago reçut une lettre de son père au petit déjeuner. Il décida de la mettre dans son sac et de la lire plus tard. Il se leva de table suivit rapidement par toute la bande de serpent qui rapportait ses moindres faits et gestes à son maudit père qui tenait absolument à ce qu'il le suive dans sa carrière de Mangemort. Cependant, Drago avait un autre rêve en tête, il voulait devenir Médicomage ce qui était contradictoire aux principes du « métier » de son père. **_

_**La journée se passa dans un calme relatif malgré les disputes avec les lions qui prenaient la tête au blond. Il remarqua ainsi qu'il manquait un membre au célèbre trio d'or. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et se concentra sur son assiette. **_

_**Le reste de la journée se passa doucement entre les cours et ses fonctions de préfet qui lui occupaient une grande partie de son temps libre. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à la lettre de son père mais il portait de temps en temps la main au médaillon qui était autour de son cou. Le médaillon avait été ensorcelé par sa mère la veille de sa rentrée à Poudlard pour qu'il ne se sente jamais seul. Il pouvait contenir un objet de n'importe quelle taille et il conservait toutes ses particularités (odeur, texture,…), à la seule condition qu'il soit léger. Drago avait placé à l'intérieur le châle que sa mère portait sur le quai de la voie 9.3/4 le jour de son premier voyage en train. Depuis ce jour, le blond ne quittait plus le bijou.**_

_**A la fin de la journée Drago quitta la salle commune pour aller faire sa ronde et lire la lettre de son père. Après sa ronde il prit la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, une fois arrivé, il s'installa contre un mur et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il sortit le parchemin et commença à lire : **_

_§ Mon chère Fils_

_J'ai la tâche de t'annoncer que ta mère est morte par la main de notre maitre car elle était un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Malgré le fait que j'aimais ta mère, découvrir qu'elle a trahi notre seigneur a détruit tout les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Par ailleurs Narcissa était la seule personne qui te refusait l'honneur du titre de Mangemort. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que ta mère ait des funérailles mais, étant une traitresse à notre cause, j'estime qu'elle ne les mérite pas. Son corps à servi à nourrir Nagini, le noble familier de notre maitre. J'ai également détruit les affaires de ta mère et effacé toutes traces de sa présence au manoir._

_Je tiens à t'informer que tu seras marqué pendant les vacances de Noël comme beaucoup d'autres enfants fidèles à notre cause. Je suis sûr que tu ressens une bouffée d'excitation à l'idée d'être bientôt en présence de notre maitre et Seigneur._

_Lucius Malfoy._

_P.S : Ne me trahis pas ou tu subiras le même sort que ta traitresse de mère. §_

_**Les larmes dévalèrent sur les joues de Drago à la fin de sa lecture. Insouciamment il se coucha en position fœtale et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Il ouvrit difficilement le médaillon et en sortit le châle de sa mère. Il le plaqua alors contre son visage et respira l'odeur de sa mère tout en la pleurant. Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était dans les toilettes et il s'en moquait tant il était perdu dans son chagrin et sa peine. Il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il entendit un bruissement de tissus. Drago sentit une main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber dans un océan émeraude. Il ne put parler car à ce moment là il se retrouva collé contre un corps chaud qui le berça tendrement. Cela ne le gênait pas que ce soit un homme puisqu'il aimait les hommes. Mais le fait que sa Némésis le console le choqua un petit peu, il se coula quand même dans les bras qui l'entouraient.**_

_**Une fois calme il se détacha de sa Némésis et ils commencèrent à discuter pour la première fois de manière civile, sans insultes, ni remarques blessantes. Un respect commença à naitre entre eux et Drago en était heureux. Le blond apprit que le survivant n'était pas pourri gâté et que sa situation était complètement opposée à ce qui était décrit dans les biographies faite sur sa vie.**_

_**Le temps passa et une amitié forte se créa entre eux. De plus, grâce à Harry il put retarder le jour où il devrait peut-être prendre la marque des Ténèbres. Plus les soirées passaient, plus leur relation se renforçait.**_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Drago laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il lança le mot de passe au tableau et entra dans la salle commune. Il repéra rapidement le trio Potter qui discutait dans leur langue. Il décida de poser la question à Harry. Le brun lui fit signe de s'assoir à coté de lui tandis qu'il reprenait leur conversation.

Le serpent blond sortit discrètement sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de silence et d'intimité autour d'eux avant de ranger sa baguette. Il posa ensuite une de ses mains blanches sur le bras bronzé d'Harry et le serra légèrement. Le brun sentit une pression sur son bras, il se tourna vers Drago et l'interrogea du regard. Le blond lui fit un sourire et lui demanda.

« Je peux te poser un question ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu es entrain de faire ? » répondit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

« Si, alors je peux ? » rétorqua le blond avec un petit sourire innocent qui fit fondre Harry comme neige au soleil.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » dit doucement Harry.

« J'aimerais savoir qu'elle est cette langue que vous utilisez quand vous parlez entre vous ? » demanda Drago en les observant tous les trois mais en observant surtout Harry. Il vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Eve et de Cameron, il précisa donc :

« Il y a un sort de silence et d'intimité autour de nous. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre mais Cameron l'empêcha et lui demanda dans leur langue s'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour répondre à sa question. Harry hocha la tête et proposa de le mettre sous le sortilège de Fidélitas pour plus de sécurité. Eve trouva que se sort était suffisent pour le moment et proposa de lui demander un serment sorcier. Le trio hocha la tête et se tourna vers Drago qui les regardait tour à tour. Harry lui prit la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit.

« La langue que nous utilisons est l'ancien langage angélique, pour être plus clair, nous parlons l'angélique. »

« Tu veux dire que vous parlez la langue des anges ? Les anges envoyés de l'Esprit de la magie ? Cette espèce de soi-disant « créature magique ? » demanda Drago sous le choc.

« Oui, nous parlons cette langue et les anges de la magie sont dans certains domaines plus évolués que les sorciers et bien plus sages qu'eux si tu veux savoir. » dit sèchement Cameron, « C'est pour ça que ce peuple est disparu depuis plus de soixante-dix ans. La peur des sorcier vis-à-vis d'un peuple plus évolué et puissant qu'eux. Mais les anges ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, établir des relations commerciales, diplomatiques et culturelles avec les sorciers. » finit Cameron.

« J'ai lu un vieux manuscrit sur eux, il y a trois ou quatre ans, qui parlait des caractéristiques et des pouvoirs des anges. Il avait été écrit avec la coopération d'un membre de ce peuple. Mais je dois dire que j'étais plus tôt attiré par le fonctionnement de leur civilisation, je trouvais ce peuple magnifique. » déclara Drago en fixant Harry dans les yeux où beaucoup d'interrogations y avaient pris place, « Je peux demander à mon elfe de maison de me le rapporter, si tu veux, Harry. » dit il au survivant.

Le dit survivant hocha la tête et lui demanda s'il avait d'autres interrogations.

« J'aimerais savoir où vous avez appris et si vous pourriez me l'apprendre ? » interrogea Drago avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Nous ne l'avons pas appris, elle est dans nos gênes, mais je ne sais pas si on peut te l'apprendre. » répondit Eve. « Je crois que ça pourrait être possible. »

« Tu peux demander à ton Elfe de nous amener le livre s'il te plait, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. » demanda subitement Cameron qui avait les sourcils froncés.

« Bien sur, Baby Mario. » appela Drago

L'Elfe apparut dans un « crac » sonore. Il avait une tête en forme d'ampoule, des yeux globuleux bleus, un nez crochu et des oreilles de chauve-souris. Il portait un drap d'oreiller blanc en guise de vêtement et était petit et de frêle carrure.

« Oui, maitre Drago que peut faire Baby Mario pour son maitre ? demanda l'Elfe.

« J'aimerais que tu me ramènes le manuscrit sur les anges qui se trouve dans le coffret dans la cachette de ma chambre, fait en sorte que mon père ne sache rien et tu ne lui dis rien des personnes que je fréquente, c'est clair ? » dit Drago.

« Bien maitre, Baby Mario doit se taire sur tout ce que le maitre lui demande ou lui dira, et ramener le manuscrit. » répéta l'Elfe avant de disparaitre.

Quelques minutes plus tard le coffret apparut dans les mains de Drago mais sans l'Elfe. Dix minutes passèrent avant que Baby Mario apparaisse avec de nombreuses coupures et des brûlures sur le visage et les bras. Le blond posa le coffret sur le canapé et s'agenouilla devant son Elfe. Il sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs charmes de guérison sur les blessures de la créature. Une fois ceci fait, il fit assoir Baby Mario par terre et lui demanda comment il avait été blessé.

« Baby Mario avait directement transplané dans la chambre du maitre et commencé à ouvrir la cachette quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Baby Mario s'est dépêché d'ouvrir la cachette et de sortir le coffret. J'ai refermé la cachette rapidement, au moment où j'allais venir donner le coffret au maitre la porte de la chambre du maitre s'est ouverte sur monsieur votre père. Baby Mario as eu juste le temps de vous envoyer le coffret avant que monsieur votre père ne me demande pourquoi j'étais dans votre chambre. Je n'ai pas répondu et monsieur votre père m'a lancé une série de sortilèges avant que je puisse vous rejoindre. Votre père a arrêté les sorts pour me reposer des questions et j'en ai profité pour venir vous rejoindre, Maitre. » raconta Baby Mario.

« Bien tu vas aller trouver le professeur Rogue et lui donner ce message. Tu resteras avec lui et lui obéiras jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? » dit Drago en écrivant rapidement sur un bout de parchemin que lui avait tendu Eve.

L'elfe prit le parchemin et disparut. Drago prit le coffret et l'ouvrit, il en tira un vieux livre. La couverture en cuir était piquée de petites billes grises formant une paire d'ailes. Le cuir était fissuré en plusieurs endroits, les pages jaunies par le temps. Le livre était aussi épais que leurs livres de cours. Drago tendit le manuscrit à Cameron qui le prit délicatement, il l'ouvrit vers le milieu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Eve et Harry s'approchèrent rapidement et regardèrent par-dessus son épaule. Ils eurent la même réaction que leur frère ainé. En effet le manuscrit était écrit en angélique, mais ce n'est pas ce qui les choqua, c'est plutôt le fait que Drago ait réussi à le comprendre.

Harry retourna s'assoir et fixa Drago pendant un moment avant de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Le trio Potter échangea un regard avant de fixer le blond qui rougit sous leurs regards. Le serpent blond décida de poser une question.

« Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ? »

Drago commençait à paniquer face au manque de réaction de ses amis. Leurs yeux étaient restés écarquillés sur lui. Une étrange sensation semblait pénétrer son esprit, il sentait comme une main qui fouillait ses souvenirs. Cette sensation s'arrêta et le trio Potter commença à discuter rapidement en angélique pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent des heures à Drago. La fratrie discuta jusqu'au moment où Cameron et Eve se turent pour écouter Harry.

L'ange aux cheveux noir parla et quand il s'arrêta Eve et Cameron hochèrent la tête. La fratrie Potter se réinstalla dans les canapés et Harry se tourna vers le blond qui tremblait de tout son corps. Le brun le prit dans ses bras et traça de petits cercles dans le bas de son dos. Les tremblements du blond diminuèrent petit à petit avant de cesser complètement. Harry garda un bras autour de la taille de Drago tandis que ce dernier posait sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Cameron les regarda attendrit par leur confiance mutuelle et leur affection. Il secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Excuse nous Drago mais le fait que tu ais réussi à lire ce manuscrit lance deux hypothèses. La première serait que tu as du sang d'ange dans les veines ce qui te permet - en fonction de la quantité de sang - de pouvoir lire ou comprendre l'angélique ou encore d'avoir certains dons angéliques. La deuxième hypothèse serait que tu es le compagnon d'un ange et que vos magies sont similaires. Cela te permet donc, dans une certaine mesure, de comprendre l'angélique mais pas d'avoir une partie de leurs dons puisqu'il faudrait que vous soyez physiquement et émotionnellement liés. A partir de là tu auras accès à la totalité des capacités angéliques. En clair tu seras quasiment un ange. » expliqua Cameron.

Le quatuor discuta une bonne partie de la nuit mais avant de partir dormir le trio mit Drago sous un sort de secret et de protection mentale puis ils partirent se coucher.

.

_**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**_

.

Le lendemain Harry et Drago prenaient leur petit déjeuner quand les hiboux postaux arrivèrent. Un hibou Grand Duc portant un collier avec le blason de la famille Malfoy fit son entrée et se dirigea rapidement vers Drago qui avait blêmi en voyant l'animal. Ce dernier se posa sur son épaule et tendit la lettre. Le blond prit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et Harry vit la main de son ami s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de l'enveloppe. Il regarda dans les yeux du blond et y vit de la peur. Le brun prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et la baissa.

« Veux tu que je prenne l'enveloppe Drago ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce et apaisante. Drago étant incapable de parler il hocha simplement la tête.

Harry attrapa l'enveloppe et le hibou partit aussitôt. Il posa l'enveloppe sur la table et sortit sa baguette. Il commença à murmurer des sorts de détection, de révélation et d'autres sorts d'identification pour s'assurer que la missive était sans dangers pour Drago. Après plus de dix minutes de vérification, Harry tendit l'enveloppe au blond et lui prit la main sous la table. Le serpent blond saisit son couteau et l'ouvrit d'un élégant geste de la main. Il sortit le parchemin et commença à lire en murmurant pour que son ami puisse entendre.

_§ Mon fils_

_Le Seigneur a décidé de t'apposer la marque malgré tes études à Poudlard. Il te veut dans nos rangs. Tu devras rentrer pour les vacances de la Toussaint qui devraient débuter le 1__er__ Novembre. Je viendrais te chercher personnellement pour te mener au Lord. J'attendrais à la gare de Pré-au-lard à 8h. Ne sois pas en retard._

_Lucius Malfoy. §_

Les mains de Drago tremblaient à l'idée d'être en présence du Lord Noir. Il se tourna vers Harry qui réfléchissait à un moyen d'éviter au blond de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances qui commençaient dans deux semaines. Le blond fixa le survivant pendant plusieurs minutes en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en se demandant s'il pouvait impliquer son ami dans cette histoire. Mais plus il le fixait plus il sentait qu'il pouvait tout demander à Harry et il serait toujours là pour lui. Drago prit sa décision et demanda :

« Harry, il faut que tu m'aides, je ne veux pas être marqué comme du bétail. Je veux être libre et être respecté pour ce que je suis et pas par la crainte qu'inspire mon nom. S'il te plait aide-moi à me sortir de ce bourbier. »

Harry le fixa un petit moment avant d'hocher la tête en lui faisant un sourire rassurant et de serrer sa main. Il appela ensuite son phénix, ce dernier arriva en passant par les fenêtres servant pour les hiboux. Elumine se posa sur son épaule et réclama un morceau de bacon, le brun lui donna le sien avant de lui dire.

(_Mon ami, J'aimerais que tu ailles au manoir pour demander à mes parents si on peut hébergé un opposant au Lord Noir, et précise qu'il s'agit de Drago Malfoy. Il est probable qu'il ait du sang d'anges ou qu'il soit le compagnon d'un membre de notre peuple. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi, s'il te plait ? )_

_(Je pars maintenant pour le manoir, je sais à quel point ce jeune homme est important pour toi. Prépare un Portoloin dans le cas ou vous ne pourriez pas prendre le train. Parles-en avec le reste de la fratrie, mais je suis presque sûre que tes parents diront que Drago doit être mis au courant pour votre condition et votre statut. Il devra également faire un serment sorcier et être sous Fidélitas. Mais pour l'instant va discuter avec Cameron et Eve.) _répondit le phénix avant de s'envoler puis de disparaitre dans un éclair de lumière qui ne passa pas inaperçu dans la Grande Salle.

Harry partit avec Drago, Blaise et Pansy vers le cours de DFCM. Sur le chemin, il interrogea les deux autres serpents sur leur position dans la guerre.

Blaise était contre les idées de Voldemort, il pensait que les moldus ne devaient pas avoir connaissance du monde sorcier et que les parents des né-moldus devaient être placés sous un enchantement qui les empêcheraient de parler de l'existence des sorciers. Il pensait aussi que les Sang-purs n'étaient pas les plus puissants sorciers et n'étaient pas à l'origine des évolutions dans le monde sorcier.

Pansy partageait cette opinion et le fait que les évolutions des idéaux sorciers venaient des né-moldus qui avaient une plus grande ouverture d'esprit et un sens de l'observation plus développé sur le monde magique puisqu'ils n'étaient pas nés dans ce monde.

Ils durent arrêter leur conversation quand le reste des Serpentards arriva suivi des Gryffondors. Neville se dirigea vers Harry et Drago d'un pas assuré qui fit sourire le brun. Les autres serpents ne dirent rien pendant que le Gryffondors et l'ancien lion discutaient. Drago entra lui aussi dans la discussion et finit même par tendre une main en signe de paix et d'excuse. Main que Neville serra avec enthousiasme en faisant un petit sourire au blond qui le lui rendit. Remus arriva à ce moment et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux en voyant qu'un Gryffon et un Serpent pouvaient s'entendre. Il ouvrit la salle et demanda à la classe d'entrer et de rester debout. Toute la classe fut étonnée de cette consigne mais ne dit rien.

Une fois tout le monde dans la salle, le loup-garou fit partir les tables et les chaises dans le fond de la classe et prit la parole.

« Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire des duels. Je veux un serpentard avec un gryffondor et ce n'est pas la peine de protester auprès de moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Cette idée vient de notre directeur, donc quand je dirais votre nom mettez-vous avec votre binôme. Blaise Zabini avec Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat avec Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson avec Ronald Weasley… »

Les noms défilèrent et les binômes se formèrent rapidement. Remus expliqua les règles du duel pour la forme mais précisa qu'ils ne devaient pas en tenir compte aujourd'hui, ni pendant une bataille. Il précisa que les duellistes devaient attendre le signal avant de lancer le moindre maléfice. Il demanda ensuite que les élèves se reculent jusqu'à être derrière une ligne dorée qui formait un cercle de dix mètres de diamètre.

Le loup-garou appela les premiers duellistes qui étaient Pansy et Weasley.

Pansy et Weasley entrèrent dans le cercle et se firent face en attendant le signal de leur professeur. Remus fit un mouvement de sa baguette et un bouclier transparent sortit du cercle puis il donna le signal de départ.

Les duellistes se mirent en position et commencèrent à se tourner autour attendant que l'autre ouvre les hostilités. Ce fut Pansy qui les ouvrit en lançant un Stupéfix, l'éclair rouge fusa vers le rouquin qui l'évita et riposta avec un Expelliarmus. A partir de ce moment, les sortilèges et les maléfices fusèrent des baguettes et ricochèrent sur le bouclier. Pansy fut touchée par un sortilège de découpe à la jambe mais elle tenait bon et riposta à chaque fois. Du coté de Weasley, ce dernier avait son uniforme déchiré en plusieurs endroits et ses bras étaient gonflés par le sortilège cuissant de la serpentarde. A un moment, Pansy tomba au sol sous un Répulso, Weasley s'approcha de Pansy afin de l'achever quand cette dernière se releva rapidement et lui envoya un sortilège d'illusion qu'il ne put éviter.

Ron se vit attaché à une chaise au dessus d'un bassin rempli d'araignées et Voldemort était juste à coté de lui. La chaise sur laquelle il était attaché descendait lentement vers les araignées. Le roux commença à gémir puis il cria quand ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le bassin d'araignées.

Ron entendit un « Finite Incantantem » et l'illusion disparut. Il ouvrit les yeux sur ceux ambres de son professeur qui l'aida à se relever et qui lui donna un morceau de chocolat en le menant auprès d'Hermione.

Tout le monde vit que le rouquin était pâle comme un mort et qu'il était secoué de temps en temps par des tremblements. Les gryffondor tentèrent de le rassurer mais seule Hermione y arriva avec un coup de livre sur le haut de son crâne. Le coup ramena complètement Ron à la réalité. Du côté de serpentard, Pansy raconta à quelle illusion elle avait pensé pour déstabiliser le roux. Harry éclata de rire en apprenant qu'un bain d'araignée faisait plus peur au roux que Voldemort en personne. Cet éclat de rire lui valut plusieurs regards noirs et plusieurs promesses de malédictions de la part des Gryffondors mais le brun s'en moquait puisqu'il était entouré d'amis fidèles.

Après s'être occupé de Ron, Remus demanda au binôme suivant de prendre place sur l'aire de duel.

Ce fut Blaise et Hermione qui se firent face. Blaise fit semblant de lancer un sort pour voir qu'elle serait la contre-attaque de la lionne. La contre attaque se fit sous la forme d'un puissant Répulso que le noir ne put éviter tant l'intensité du sort était forte. La lionne s'approcha la baguette brandit quand plusieurs Blaise apparurent autour d'elle. Désorientée par l'illusion, Hermione commença à lancer des sorts à tout va sans pour autant toucher le véritable Blaise. La gryffondor cessa de lancer des sorts et commença à réfléchir tout en regardant les répliques du serpent.

_(Les toucher un par un ne semble pas avoir d'effets mais, si j'utilise un sortilège élémentaire qui pourrait tout toucher dans le cercle alors je toucherais obligatoirement ce sale serpent. Quoi que je dois admettre que le coup du charme de reflet était bien joué. Bon passons à l'action.)_

Hermione commença à faire des mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette et à marmonner des incantations. Quand elle se sentit quitter le sol et tournoyer dans l'air, la lionne chercha d'où pouvait provenir le sort quand elle vit tous les reflets pointer une baguette vers elle et faire les mêmes mouvements. Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout et commença à incanter un sort malgré sa balade périlleuse dans les airs. Quand elle eu fini son incantation une micro tornade se forma et aspira tous ce qui se trouvait dans le cercle. La brunette vit Blaise percuter le bouclier et perdre conscience, elle arrêta le charme et la tornade se stoppa en la posant délicatement sur le sol.

Remus fit léviter Blaise vers les serpentards et lui passa une potion nauséabonde sous le nez. Blaise grimaça à cause de l'odeur qui le réveilla lui et son corps endolori par la rencontre avec le bouclier. Il mangea le morceau de chocolat que lui tendait son professeur. Ce dernier partit, après s'être assuré que Blaise était suffisamment remis, pour lancer le troisième duel.

Neville se leva, légèrement tremblant d'affronter Harry et les commentaires de ses soi-disant amis ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il entra dans le cercle et brandit sa baguette vers Harry. Le survivant de son coté réfléchissait à la manière de battre Neville sans lui faire trop mal. Il était tellement prit dans ses réflexions qu'il ne vit pas l'Expelliarmus du lion arriver mais il sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains et quitter l'aire de duel du coté Gryffondor. Il vit Ron et Hermione s'en saisir et la relâcher précipitamment comme s'ils avaient été brulés.

« Bien joué Neville, voila quelqu'un qui a retenu les séances de l'AD et je conseille aux lions de ne pas toucher à ma baguette mais je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Bien ou en étions-nous, Neville ? » dit-il fortement « Ah oui, tu viens de me désarmer mais regarde, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une baguette pour faire de la magie. »

Sur ces mots il fit apparaitre un petit bassin d'eau et se mit en position. Neville en fit autant et lança un maléfice de Jambencoton qui fusa sur Harry à grande vitesse. Ce dernier fit des mouvements avec son corps et une petite montagne sortit du sol bloquant ainsi le maléfice. (NDA : ce sont les gestes des maitrises élémentaires dans le manga « Avatar le dernier maitre de l'air » pour ceux qui connaissent sinon allez regarder la série sur internet pour avoir une idée) Tout le monde haleta devant le phénomène magique qu'avait produit Harry, mais Neville était sur le c**. Drago était étonné mais pour une autre raison, à cause d'un passage du manuscrit sur les anges qu'il se rappelait avoir lu.

_(Les anges ont la capacité de maitriser certaines formes de magie élémentaire grâce à leur sceptre. Ils pouvaient modeler les éléments comme ils le souhaitaient. Par exemple, ils créaient une maison avec de l'eau qu'ils faisaient geler une fois qu'elle avait la forme de la maison. Mais les membres de la famille royale, eux, pouvaient maitriser les éléments sans l'aide du sceptre ou d'une baguette car ils remplaçaient le catalyseur par une série de mouvements qu'ils effectuaient avec leur corps. C'est d'ailleurs avec cette méthode que leur cité vit le jour grâce à la première Famille Royale des Anges qui créait chaque bâtiment avant que leur peuple ne s'installe.)_

Drago se concentra de nouveau sur le duel qui avait dévasté l'intérieur du cercle. Des morceaux de pierre étaient plantés dans le bouclier, de la poussière tournoyait dans l'air, des flaques d'eau étaient éparpillées un peu partout tout comme des plaques de verglas. Neville avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier qui était entrain de brûler dans un coin et parait une autre vague d'eau quand il sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer rapidement dans le sol. Il perdit un peu de sa concentration qui permit à la vague de passer son bouclier et de le submerger. Ne pouvant plus bouger Neville se prépara au choc. Il fut rapidement inondé puis quelque chose de froid s'empara de son corps jusqu'aux épaules.

Le gryffondor regarda son corps qui était emprisonné dans un bloc de glace à partir des chevilles. Seule la main qui tenait sa baguette n'était pas prisonnière de la glace mais il ne pouvait pas la bouger pour autant. Il regarda Harry qui lui faisait un grand sourire puis l'ange aux yeux émeraude se mit au centre du cercle. Il entama une série de mouvements qui, au fur et à mesure, rendait à l'intérieur du bouclier une allure de salle de classe. Tout fut dans son état initial et seul Neville demeurait dans sa prison de glace. Le brun se dirigea vers lui et fit un mouvement du poignet qui fit fondre la glace et libéra ses pieds du sol. Le survivant fit un autre mouvement de la main et sa baguette y atterrit. Il aida ensuite Neville à marcher car le froid avait légèrement raidit ses muscles qui le rendaient incapable de marcher sans tomber.

Ils s'installèrent avec les autres serpentards qui l'accueillirent avec indifférence sauf Drago, Pansy et Blaise qui furent étonnés que Neville ai pu tenir si longtemps face à Harry. Ils lui demandèrent comment il avait pu tenir face à une telle puissance et Neville répondit qu'Harry lui avait fait des entrainements spéciaux après les séances de l'AD afin qu'il s'améliore. Pendant une séance de l'AD, le survivant avait fait un cours sur le patronus et peu de personnes avaient retenu la leçon.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

Pendant que le groupe discutait, un mauvais tour se préparait du côté des gryffondors afin de faire payer la trahison de Neville et d'Harry. En effet, Dean, Seamus, Ron et Hermione complotaient pour avoir leur revanche sur les deux traitres.

« On doit faire ça le jour du bal d'Halloween comme ça ils seront séparés et Neville n'aura plus l'idée de s'allier avec ces sales serpents. Neville doit comprendre qui sont les chefs de la noble maison Gryffondor et quelles sont ses valeurs. » dit Hermione.

« Je suis d'accord. Je crois que sa plus grande peur est que sa grand-mère apprenne qu'il est en couple avec une serpentard, car sa grand-mère déteste les serpents. » dit Seamus.

« Je propose que l'on envoie une lettre à sa grand-mère deux heures avant le début du bal pour laisser le temps à la chouette d'arriver au manoir Londubat puis on le regarde se faire humilier devant la grande salle. » proposa Dean.

Les comploteurs discutèrent de leur projet jusqu'à la fin du cours. La sonnerie retentit dans le château déclarant la fin des cours et l'heure du déjeuner. Les serpents invitèrent alors Neville à leur table. Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance joviale et tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien. Harry vit Severus se pencher vers le directeur et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Dumbledore acquiesça et les deux professeurs se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Harry se leva à son tour et partit en direction du bureau du directeur avec son sac. Il arriva en même temps que les adultes devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau.

« Harry ! Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda le directeur et, avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, son directeur de maison le fit.

« En fait professeur, j'ai demandé à Potter de venir car il a eu pour une fois une bonne idée qui serait susceptible de vous intéresser. »

« Et bien allons dans mon bureau pour discuter. Crêpe Nutella Chantilly. » déclara le directeur sans voir l'échange de regard entre l'élève et le professeur.

La gargouille libéra l'accès à l'escalier mobile et les trois personnes montèrent sur les marches avant que l'escalier ne commence son ascension. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les trois installés dans le bureau, le directeur venait de leur proposer une tasse de thé et des bonbons au citron et, après avoir refusé les propositions, Severus se tourna vers Harry.

« Potter expliquez votre idée au directeur ! » ordonna le professeur de potion.

« Et bien, j'ai pensé qu'un petit tournoi de duel pourrait préparer les élèves de sixième et de septième année à combattre. En plus si nous formons des équipes composées d'un membre de chaque maison ou bien de deux membres de maisons rivales - comme Serpentard/Gryffondors - cela pourrait peut-être aider à l'unité des maisons. Nous pourrions nous servir du choixpeau pour faire des équipes équilibrées et utiliser un sortilège similaire à celui de la coupe de feu pour définir quelles équipes vont s'affronter. Et l'équipe des vainqueurs devra pouvoir affronter les directeurs de maison et vous Professeur. Cela leur permettra de voir s'ils sont capables de tenir face à des mangemorts qui sont aussi expérimentés que les professeurs. » expliqua Harry d'un seul souffle.

« Effectivement ton idée est intéressante Harry. Je vais demander au ministère si je peux emprunter la Coupe de sélection. Nous annulerons les cours de la semaine qui précède le bal d'Halloween. Cela veut dire que le tournoi commence Lundi matin à dix heures et les autres années pourront être spectatrices. Je vais préparer ça avec les directeurs de maison à la prochaine sonnerie. Je ferais une annonce au diner. Voulais-tu me parler d'autre chose, Harry ?

« Oui, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de vous affrontez en duel même si je ne suis pas finaliste ? » demanda Harry avec un air innocent plaqué sur le visage.

« Pourquoi cela ? Si je me souviens bien, tu es l'un des meilleurs duellistes de l'école. Tu as même battu le professeur McGonagall lors d'une séance de l'AD avant que le professeur Ombrage ne vous trouve, n'est ce pas ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

« C'est exacte professeur, mais il y a une différence entre vous et le professeur McGonagall. Elle n'a pas vaincu un mage noir alors que vous, oui. Je suppose que si j'arrive à vous vaincre j'aurais une chance de vaincre Lord Voldemort. » répondit Harry.

« Je suis d'accord, nous croiserons la baguette dans la Grand Salle après le tournoi. Maintenant tu devrais partir pour ton prochain cours. Je voudrais que tu remettes ces messages aux professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall, s'il te plait.» dit Dumbledore en lui tendant trois parchemins.

Harry salua les professeurs et disparut dans l'escalier. Il se dirigea en premier vers les serres où il trouva la directrice des poufsouffles entrain de donner un cours dans la serre numéro une. Il frappa à la porte et attendit de pouvoir entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur qui lui demanda pourquoi il venait et il lui tendit le parchemin en lui disant qu'il venait du directeur. Chourave le remercia et le congédia. Ce scénario se répétât avec les deux autres directeurs de maison.

Harry regagna ensuite sa salle commune où l'attendait Drago pour pouvoir discuter de la stratégie à adopter pour le premier match de Quidditch. Un peu avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, Harry demanda quelques minutes d'attention. Tous les serpentards présent le regardaient, il dit que tous ceux qui avaient cours avec les directeurs de maison pouvaient aller ranger leurs manuels puisqu'ils étaient en réunion avec le directeur. La plupart en furent content et, après cela, Harry et Drago partirent pour le cours de rune.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

Harry, Blaise, Neville et Pansy entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde concentra son attention sur Harry qui s'en moqua complètement. Le quatuor s'installa à la table des verts et argents et commença à manger. Le seule rouge et or raconta que plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor étaient venus le voir pour savoir comment il faisait pour supporter des serpents. Neville avait répondu qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et que l'on devait apprendre à connaitre les serpents avant de les cataloguer dans la catégorie apprentis mangemorts. Il raconta également comment la discussion avait tourné en débat politique, entre lui et le camp Belette et Dents-de-lapin, dans la salle commune. Neville avait réussi à le faire comprendre à la plupart des lions et surtout aux plus jeunes.

Harry sentit une bouffée de fierté monter en lui car, grâce à la relation de frère de cœur qu'il entretenait avec Neville, il avait réussi à lui faire surmonter sa timidité et sa maladresse qui avaient complètement disparu.

Le survivant se demanda s'il pouvait inviter Neville à passer les vacances de la Toussaint au manoir. Il se tourna vers Cameron et lui demanda s'il pouvait demander à Fumseck de porter un message aux parents pour savoir si Neville Londubat pouvait venir pour les vacances. Son frère l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant que le phénix de feu disparaisse dans un tourbillon de flamme. Harry prévint Eve et Cameron qu'ils devaient parler.

A la fin du repas le directeur se leva et ouvrit les bras comme pour étreindre tous ses élèves avant de faire son annonce.

« Mes chers élèves, un de vos camarade a eu l'idée de faire un tournoi de duel en équipe. La composition des équipes sera faite dimanche à la fin du diner par le Choixpeau et le tournoi commencera à dix heure le lendemain matin. Ce tournoi est réservé aux sixièmes et septièmes années de chaque maison, la participation est obligatoire. Les duels seront définis à neuf heure par la Coupe de Sélection. Chaque équipe devra avoir un nom qu'il déposera dans la coupe après la composition des équipes. Les membres des équipes pourront quitter la Grande Salle après que leur nom ai été déposé dans la coupe. Sur ce, bonsoir » déclara Dumbledore avant de se rassoir.

La Grande Salle se vida rapidement dans le bruit, le trio Potter alla dans le parc et s'installa sur les rives du lac.

« J'ai envoyé Elumine demander aux parents si on pouvait amener Drago au royaume pour les vacances. Le Lord Noir le veut dans ses rangs et veut le faire marquer pendant les vacances. Drago est terrifié, il ne veut pas servir cet être abominable et il veut combattre du bon coté si je puis dire. J'aimerais savoir si vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on lui dise que l'on est des anges ? » attaqua directement Harry.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut lui dire mais en tout cas je sais qu'il est sincère en disant qu'il ne veut pas servir Voldemort. On va attendre la réponse des parents et agir en conséquence. » déclara Cameron pensif.

« De toute façon si les parents sont d'accord pour lui accorder l'asile pour les vacances, ils voudront le mettre sous un sort du secret et avoir un serment sur sa vie et sa magie qu'il ne dévoilera pas ce qu'il verra. Même s'il tente de communiquer ce qu'il verra personne ne comprendra à cause du sort du secret. Alors je suis d'accord pour lui révéler mais à condition que les parents veulent bien de lui pour les vacances. » dit Eve.

Le trio parla du tournoi de duel et d'autres choses sans voir que Drago les observaient d'un balcon. Seul Harry le vit et lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Drago.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

Pendant ce temps dans le manoir de Luxaeternam, le couple Potter discutait.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

La suite dès qu'elle est corrigée


	5. Chapitre 5

«Voix haute » ; Les sorts et potions  ; _Voix télépathique (Penser) ; ____Lettre et autre message écrit§ ; _**Fourchelangue ; **_**Flash back**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

James et Lily étaient entrain de discuter avec les ministres et les maitres des éléments sur les différents projets en cours et ce qui devait être mis en place pour le bien de la cité depuis plusieurs heures quand un magnifique phénix apparut dans un flash. James fit rapidement apparaitre le perchoir d'Elumine d'un mouvement de poignet. Le phénix chantonna quelques notes et se posa dessus.

« Bonjour Elumine qu'est ce qui t'amène au royaume ? demanda Lily.

_Bonjour Reine Lily, je suis porteur d'un message d'Harry. Il vous demande s'il serait possible de donner l'asile à un opposant du Lord Noir._

« Attends un instant Elumine. » demanda Lily qui se leva attirant ainsi l'attention sur elle, «Ministres et maitres je propose que nous allions nous reposer et nous restaurer. Nous reprendrons cette discussion dans deux heures. »

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête et après avoir salué les souverains, les ministres et les maitres elles quittèrent la salle. James salua le phénix et s'installa dans un canapé, Lily le rejoignit et dit au phénix de parler. Avant avoir pu annoncer son message Fumseck apparut dans un tourbillon de flamme et se posa à coté du phénix blanc et argent.

« Bien, quel est ton message ? » demanda James.

_Comme je l'ai dis à la Reine Lily, Harry aimerait qu'un opposant au Mage noir puisse venir pour les vacances._

_«_De qui s'agit-il Elumine ? » demanda Lily.

_Il s'agit de Drago Malfoy_

« QUOI ? Mais je le refuse dans mon royaume ! Un fils de mangemort n'a pas sa place en ces lieux. Il est un danger pour nous. S'il a réussi à embobiner Harry il ne me dupera pas. » cria James en colère.

« C'est bon tu as fini ta crise ? Nous pouvons continuer à discuter, car Elumine n'a pas fini » dit sèchement Lily en jetant un regard noir à son mari qui se fit tout petit face à sa femme. « Continue Elumine. »

_Reine Lily, le jeune Malfoy n'est et ne sera pas un mangemort. Il a réussi à retarder son marquage d'une année mais le lord noir semble le vouloir dans ses rangs. Malfoy senior viendra chercher son fils lui-même pour l'emmener au Lord. Il est probable que le jeune Malfoy soit le compagnon d'un ange ou qu'il possède du sang d'ange dans les veines. Si vous avez une pensine je vous montrerai certains souvenirs qu'Harry m'a tranmis par notre lien télépathique._

Lily fit un mouvement de la main et une pensine apparut sur un socle.

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est le compagnon d'un ange ou qu'il a du sang de notre peuple ? » interrogea James.

_Et bien Roi James, il a réussi à lire un ancien manuscrit écrit en angélique et a compris le sens des mots sans qu'il ne se rende compte que ce n'était pas de l'anglais. Cependant, il n'a pas certains dons des anges, je pense donc qu'il est le compagnon et je suppose qu'il est celui d'Harry car ils sont très proches et passent une bonne partie de leur temps ensembles. Plus le temps passe plus ils sont proches. Ils ont des gestes l'un envers l'autre qui tiennent plus des réactions d'un couple que celles de simples amis très proches. Drago a lu le manuscrit il y a au moins quatre ans et il a tout compris. Il a rencontré Harry à l'âge de onze ans. Cela serait-il possible que leur lien est commencé à se former aussi tôt ?_

Après son discours le phénix chanta quelques notes et des volutes de fumée sortirent de son crâne pour aller se poser dans la pensine. Lily et James se penchèrent jusqu'à toucher la surface, la sensation de tomber dans le vide les prit avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

Ils virent Harry et Drago dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde entrain de discuter, de rire… la scène se flouta et une autre semblable à la dernière apparut. Les mêmes scènes défilèrent devant leurs yeux jusqu'à la soirée qu'Harry et Drago avaient passé en compagnie de Ginny et Blaise. Ils virent Drago s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry qui avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du blond qui, lui, avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou du brun. Une autre scène remplaça la dernière où ils observèrent Harry et Drago dans la bibliothèque entrain de faire des recherches. Ils virent Drago rattraper Harry par la taille pour éviter qu'il tombe et Lily remarqua clairement le blond garder son fils dans ses bras plus longtemps qu'il ne devrait.

Elumine leur montra ensuite le cours pratique avec l'épouvantard où Harry prit le serpent blond dans ses bras et l'aida à revenir à la réalité. Ils virent d'autres scènes où Harry et Drago s'amusaient tout les deux comme des enfants.

La dernière scène fut celle où Harry prit la lettre du hibou des Malfoy et exécuta toute une batterie de tests sur la lettre avant de la remettre au jeune Malfoy et de lui prendre la main en guise de soutien.

Le couple royale sortit de la pensine et échangea un regard. James se tourna vers Fumseck et lui demanda quel était son message :

_Seigneur, Cameron demande à ce que Neville Londubat vienne passer les vacances au Manoir._

« Très bien il peut venir ainsi que le jeune Malfoy. »

James fit un mouvement de poignet et deux chaines en argent apparurent.

« Remettez ces deux chaînes à Neville et Drago. Ce sont des portoloins d'urgence, ils s'activeront si Eve, Cameron ou Harry pensent ou disent le mot de passe. » expliqua Lily.

_Quel est le mot de passe ma Reine ?_ demanda Fumseck.

« C'est le prénom de nos futurs vacanciers en angélique et dites à Harry qu'il ne doit pas les mettre au courant de l'existence de notre peuple. J'aimerais voir la tête qu'ils feront quand ils arriveront sur la place étoilée de la cité. Maintenant retournez dans le monde sorcier, la réunion va bientôt reprendre. » répondit Lily.

Les deux phénix s'envolèrent et disparurent, dans un tourbillon de flammes pour le phénix rouge et or et dans un éclair de lumière pour le phénix argent et blanc, au moment même où les ministres et les maitres arrivèrent.

Un parchemin blanc comme la lune apparut devant James et Lily. Le roi le prit et commença à le lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il pâlit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il s'assit et tendit le parchemin à sa femme, elle lut rapidement et blêmit. Le couple échangea quelques mots avant que Lily ne fasse passer le parchemin à toutes les personnes présentes. Les chuchotements commencèrent dans la salle de réunion et ils gagnèrent en intensité avant que la reine tape des mains. Le silence se fit et tout le monde vit dans ses yeux une lueur de détermination et d'intelligence s'allumer.

Les anges savaient que leur roi était un excellent leader et faisait tout pour le bien-être de son peuple mais qu'il était très mauvais en stratégie et en organisation. Le couple royale avait décidé que pour tout ce qui relevait des sujets militaires, comme la défense, l'attaque, l'espionnage…, c'était leur reine qui devenait le maitre du jeu. Le peu de fois où leur peuple avait été en danger personne n'avait vu une telle flamme dans les yeux de Lily.

« Ministre des communications, envoyez un messager à Poudlard, et pas un message magique, je veux un messager de chair et de sang et des maitres en sortilèges de protection. Ils resteront au château pour ajouter des protections de notre peuple et défendront les élèves. Maitre des éléments, vous allez vous occuper de remettre sur pied les cercles élémentaires et qu'ils se tiennent prêt à partir dans le monde sorcier. Ministre des forgerons, commencez la production d'armures enchantées et vérifiez les armures et les armes de notre armée. Si cela est nécessaire faite une remise en état. Lorsque ce sera fait commencez la création de pièges. Ministre des soins et potion, faites tourner les laboratoires de potion qu'ils créent le plus de potions de soins, défensives, offensives et protectrices possibles. Ministre des tailleurs de pierre, qu'une partie de vos hommes commencent à tailler des cages de cristal pendant que l'autre partie créera des golems. Maitre des portails, que les anciens portails soient près à être ouvert dans le ciel de Poudlard. Que les autres ministres s'assurent que personne ne manque de matériaux. Exécution et faites moi un rapport demain matin. » ordonna Lily.

D'un mouvement de la main elle ouvrit un trou dans le toit du manoir que les anges prirent pour sortir. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation chaque ange s'envola et prit rapidement la direction de son bâtiment.

Chaque ministre appela les différents chefs de secteur et leur expliqua la tâche donnée par les souverains. Aucun chef ne pensa à protester sous la masse de travail, en sachant que la reine avait pris les commandes ils comprirent que l'heure était grave. Dès qu'ils purent partir tous les chefs mirent leurs hommes au travail.

Dans la cité les clochers d'appels s'activèrent tout seul et firent résonner leur son dans toute la cité. Chaque citoyen se regroupa au pied des clochers en attendant le message de leur Roi. Ils blêmirent quand le visage de la reine apparut sur les murs des clochers. La reine expliqua que toutes les personnes des cercles élémentaires devaient retourner au temple et que les soldats devaient se présenter aux forges avec leurs armures et leurs armes ; que les potionnistes devaient retourner à leurs laboratoires ; que les tailleurs de pierre devaient se présenter aux ateliers et que les responsables des portails devaient se rendre auprès des chefs de secteur. Puis elle s'adressa au reste de son peuple leur disant que s'ils voulaient aider ils devaient se disperser dans les différents secteurs d'activité du royaume. L'image de leur Reine disparut et les citoyens se précipitèrent vers les endroits qui leur avait été désignés.

Une jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé, même après la disparition de l'image, quand elle se ressaisit s'envola vers le manoir et rentra sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Elle courut vers la salle de réunion, y entra, se précipita vers sa belle-mère et lui demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il pour que tu prennes la tête des opérations ? Que tu décides de lever l'armée passe encore mais que les cercles élémentaires soient de la partie là, c'est trop. Que se passe-t-il Lily ? »

« L'un de nos Oracles qui surveille les activités sorcières a repéré une faille entre la surface et le monde souterrain mais le problème est que la faille se trouve près du repère de Voldemort. Enfin, on suppose que c'est son repère puisque nos Oracles n'arrivent pas à voir ce lieu. James a reçu un rapport des oracles peu de temps après que les phénix de Cameron et d'Harry soient partis. Le rapport était sur un parchemin blanc. Je vais envoyer un messager ainsi qu'un groupe d'expert en sortilèges et charmes de protection pour améliorer celles de Poudlard. » raconta Lily tandis que Kalia - sa belle-fille - pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Je veux faire partie de l'équipe ! Je pourrais ainsi surveiller les comportements suspects et continuer l'entrainement d'Harry, je pourrais aussi revoir Cam'. » déclara Kalia.

Lily hocha simplement la tête. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la rousse fit un léger signe de la tête et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un groupe de six anges qui entrèrent. Il s'agissait de sextuplés ( NDA : Ce sont 3 paires de jumeaux nés en même temps) Ils étaient tous bruns avec les yeux bleus électriques. Ils étaient tous de forte corpulence et grands, dans le mètre quatre vingt dix. Ils portaient une chemise bleue avec un pantalon noir et des bottes en cuir noir. Leurs ailes étaient bleu-ciel veinées d'un bleu nuit. Les sextuplés saluèrent la reine avant que celle-ci ne leur indique un siège ainsi qu'à Kalia.

« Apollon, Hermès, Dionysos, Poséidon, Zeus, Hadès, Arès, merci d'être venus. Vous allez partir pour le monde sorcier avec Kalia et plus précisément pour Poudlard protéger Eve, Cameron et Harry ainsi que le reste des élèves. Kalia sera le messager. Vous apparaitrez sous votre forme actuelle. » déclara Lily.

« Ma Reine, puis-je vous demander quel type de protection devons-nous mettre en place ? » demanda Zeus.

« Chacun d'entre vous est spécialisé dans un type de protection magique, je veux que vous mettiez toutes les protections que comprend votre spécialité sur les murailles du château. Kalia tu t'occuperas de mettre des protections sur le château lui-même. Vous pouvez partir vous préparer. Kalia tu peux rester je dois te parler. » expliqua Lily.

Les sextuplés s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce rapidement laissant seules les deux femmes. Lily se leva et demanda à sa belle-fille de la suivre. Elles descendirent plusieurs escaliers et allèrent dans la salle d'entrainement. La rousse s'arrêta et fit signe à Kalia de rester en arrière. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, leva les mains vers le plafond et murmura une incantation. Les cinq roses, rouge, bleu, blanche, verte et noire s'illuminèrent avant que les roses rouge et noire s'éteignent. Les trois autres roses devinrent réelles et s'ouvrirent. En leurs cœurs reposaient des pendentifs en or blanc avec un médaillon où une forme avait été sculptée. De la rose blanche le médaillon représentait des flammes, sur le médaillon de la rose bleu une montagne était représentée, le médaillon de la rose verte montrait une étoile à huit pointes. Lily baissa une main et conjura à l'aide de son sceptre un coffret en charme blanc ayant un coussin de velour noir avec le blason de la famille cousu dessus. A l'intérieure, elle fit léviter les trois pendentifs dans la boite qu'elle referma. La ligne démarquant l'ouverture de la boite disparut et la reine remit le coffret en disant à sa belle-fille :

« Quand tu verras le trio ouvre le coffret devant eux. »

« D'accord mais comment ? L'ouverture a disparu et les pendentifs sont à l'intérieur. » interrogea Kalia, sceptique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la boite est faite pour ne s'ouvrir qu'en présence des trois signatures magiques des enfants. Si quelqu'un réussissait à l'ouvrir pour prendre les pendentifs, ces derniers, au contact d'une autre personne que celui du propriétaire, se consumeraient entièrement en quelques secondes et si Voldemort arrivait à s'emparer du coffret il exploserait à son contact tant il est mauvais. » expliqua Lily.

« D'accord, je peux partir me préparer ? » demanda Kalia en tenant précieusement le coffret.

« Tu peux, dis aux sextuplés que vous partez pour Poudlard demain matin à dix heure. Vous apparaitrez dans le ciel de Londres et vous volerez jusqu'à Poudlard. Vous vous présenterez devant Harry, Cameron et Eve au diner. Un portoloin vous attendra. » dit la reine.

Kalia quitta la salle d'entrainement et se dirigea chez elle. Elle s'arrêta chez les sextuplés leur donnant l'heure de départ et partit se préparer.

Lily retrouva James dans la salle de réunion où il était plongé dans une montagne de document. Elle posa une main dans sa nuque avant de sourir à son mari qui s'était retourné.

.

_**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**_

**.**

On était samedi et Drago venait de se réveiller une boule au ventre car aujourd'hui était son premier match en tant que capitaine et s'il le perdait il serait humilié. Il se leva et alla réveiller les autres membres de son équipe puis il partit à la douche. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il regarda qui venait d'entrer et vit Harry devant le lavabo entrain de se laver les dents. Drago le regarda et constata qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer blanc. A cette vue il rougit fortement et se tourna sans remarquer que le brun l'avait observé dans le miroir, ni le petit sourire amusé et tendre qu'Harry abordait. Ce dernier finit de se laver les dents, enleva son boxer juste devant la cabine du blond et alla prendre sa douche tout en voyant le rougissement de son ami s'accentuer. Un petit rire lui échappa.

Plus tard, quand toute l'équipe fut prête, elle alla s'installer dans la Grande Salle. Harry, Cameron, Eve et Drago discutaient quand les phénix des ainés apparurent sur leurs épaules. Ils leur dirent qu'ils pouvaient amener Neville et Drago au manoir.

Elumine tendit une chaine en argent à Drago en lui expliquant que c'etait un portoloin. Le blond demanda à Harry de lui mettre, le brun s'exécuta et une fois qu'il eu attaché le fermoir il marmonna quelques mots en angélique avant d'embrasser le fermoir et le cou du blond qui rougit au contact des lèvres de son Harry sur sa peau. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur le fait qu'il considérait Harry comme sien.

Il commença à réfléchir sur son comportement avec Harry depuis le début de l'année. C'est vrai que depuis l'année dernière ils étaient proches et le brun lui avait dit qu'il était plus proche de lui que de Weasley et Granger. A l'époque il ignorait que ces deux là étaient des espions du vieux glucosé. Mais comment son comportement avait il pu évoluer à ce point ? Quand Harry l'avait pris dans ces bras le soir où il avait discuté avec Blaise et Ginny il s'était senti à sa place. Une vague de bien-être l'avait envahi et l'avait apaisé au point qu'il s'endorme dans les bras d'Harry. D'ailleurs, depuis que le brun avait rejoint Serpentard, Drago s'était ouvert aux autres laissant tomber son masque. Cependant le changement le plus flagrant ce fut les autres élèves qui le subirent. En effet, Drago aidait souvent les élèves de première année à se guider dans les couloirs, il aidait même des Gryffondors ce qui arrangeait bien Neville qui avait plus de poids dans les débats qui éclataient régulièrement dans la tour Gryffondor.

Drago regarda Harry qui caressait doucement le plumage de son phénix tout en discutant avec Cameron en angélique. Le brun éclata de rire suite à une blague qu'avait dû dire son frère et un sourire niais se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement quand un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur le visage de son Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers Drago et lui prit la main en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Le blond serra la main du survivant en lui donnant un tendre sourire avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ange aux yeux d'émeraude en souriant. Ce moment d'affection fut brisé par l'arrivé de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui entra bruyamment dans la Grande Salle. Drago releva la tête mais Harry lui fit signe de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Cameron se leva et alla voir Neville avec le portoloin, il lui attacha et marmonna une formule en fermant le fermoir qui s'illumina légèrement. Il expliqua de quoi il s'agissait avant de revenir à sa table.

A la table de Gryffondor, Ron se leva, suivi d'Hermione, et se posta devant Neville en tendant la main. Le lion leva un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de Drago avant de recommencer à manger son pudding sans prêter d'avantage d'attention aux deux lions. Après plusieurs minutes où Ron et Hermione attendaient, le rouquin donna un coup dans la main de Neville qui lui fit lâcher sa cuillère. Il regarda les deux espions.

« Que voulez-vous, espions ? » demanda t-il d'une voix aussi glacial qui aurait pu être empruntée à Rogue.

« En tant que chef de la noble maison Gryffondor, je t'ordonne de me remettre la chaine que t'a remis le serpentard. » déclara Ron avec fierté.

Plusieurs éclats de rire résonnèrent dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione regardèrent toute les tables avant d'examiner celle des vert et argents. Ils virent le trio Potter et Malfoy pliés en deux par le rire. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Neville qui lui aussi était secoué par le rire. N'y tenant plus, Ron brandit sa baguette et, avant d'avoir pu jeter le moindre sort, elle s'envola pour atterrir dans la main d'Eve qui avait sorti son sceptre. Elle fit signe à Neville de continuer.

« Vous ? Chef de notre maison, laissez moi rire ! Vous êtes cruels, méchants, injustes, vous abusez de vos pouvoirs de préfets, les premières années ont peur de vous. Pour demander de l'aide ils vont voir Harry… »

« Ne prononce pas le nom de ce traite devant nous, sale cracmol. » l'interrompit Hermione la main crispée sur le manche de sa baguette qui était encore dans sa poche.

« Ils vont voir Harry et Drago qui sont pourtant des Serpentards. Vous n'êtes pas les chefs de notre maison mais des tyrans. Les piliers de Gryffondor sont Courage, Honneur, Générosité. Avez-vous du courage ? Avez-vous de l'honneur ? Êtes-vous généreux ? Et êtes-vous des espions du vieux qui nous sert de directeur ?» questionna Neville.

« Bien sur que nous sommes courageux, c'est nous qui avons accompagné Le Traitre dans les combats contre le Lord Noir. Nous sommes généreux mais ce sont les autres qui ne savent pas l'apprécier et notre honneur est de ne jamais abandonner devant l'adversité et enfin ne parle pas de notre vénérable directeur comme ça. » répondit Hermione avec colère.

Neville secoua la tête, se leva et parla fortement.

« Table de Gryffondor ! Qui a déjà vu ces deux espions montrer de la générosité ? Que ceux qui les ont vus lèvent le bras ! »

Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Pavarti levèrent la main.

« Qui a déjà vu leur soi-disant courage ? »

Les quatre mêmes lions levèrent la main.

« Qui les a déjà vu faire preuve d'honneur ? »

Toujours les mêmes personnes ont la main levée.

« Mes camarades voulez-vous ces deux êtres comme leader de notre maison. Weasley a fait de mauvais choix pour notre équipe de quidditch, les premières années ont peur d'eux. Ils complotent pour maintenir Harry sous la coupe du directeur comme des chiens bien dressés. Notre maison est-elle tombée si bas ? Devons nous suivre l'exemple de personnes qui jouent avec les sentiments d'une autre qui a été élevée par des moldus de la pire espèce ? Ils ont proposé leur amitié à Harry pour mieux lui reprendre après. Ce comportement n'est pas digne de notre maison, Godric Gryffondor doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant qui a été envoyé dans notre maison. Devons-nous devenir comme eux ? Posez-vous la question ! Pourrais-je me regarder dans une glace si je faisais comme Weasley et Granger ? Que ceux qui sont pour Weasley et Granger soient à la tête de Gryffondor se lèvent et se placent à leur coté. » déclara Neville avec assurance.

Dean, Seamus, Pavarti et Lavande se levèrent et passèrent à leur coté.

« Qui veut se présenter à la tête de notre maison ? » demanda Le lion.

Personnes ne se manifesta. Neville vit Ron et Hermione sourire. Avant qu'il n'est pu parler, Harry se leva.

« Membres de Gryffondor, laissez-moi raconter comment je suis parvenu au rôle de chef de la maison du noble Gryffon. Je suis arrivé dans le monde sorcier sans rien connaitre. Dans le train j'ai rencontré Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger tout deux sont devenus mes meilleurs amis. Dans ce même train j'ai rencontré Drago Malfoy, nous avons été ennemis pendant quatre ans. Je suis devenu chef de Gryffondor mais pas de ma propre initiative. Ce sont les membres de Gryffondor qui m'ont porté à ce rôle. J'aidais toujours les plus jeunes avec patience et gentillesse, je ne prenais jamais rien par la force. Je me contentais de ce que j'avais. Le besoin matériel n'était présent chez moi que pour les objets ayant appartenu à mes parents. Ce qui me faisait chaud au cœur était de voir les visages réjouis de ceux que j'aidais, quand ils comprenaient ce que je leur expliquais. Ces mêmes personnes m'ont porté au poste de chef et j'ai tout fait pour être digne de ce poste. Mais la trahison des premiers amis est dure et en changeant de maison j'ai réparé l'erreur que j'ai commise pendant ma première année en tendant la main vers Drago. Je ne tiens pas à vous influencer dans votre choix mais Neville fera plus votre bonheur à la tête de Gryffondor que la belette et dents de lapin car en les choisissant ils feront de votre vie d'école un enfer. Je serais à votre place je prendrais le parti de Neville. » déclara Harry avant de reprendre sa place aux cotés de Drago, de prendre sa main et d'enlacer leurs doigts.

« Potter tu n'as aucun droit de te mêler des affaires de notre maison. Tu l'as perdu quand tu es passé à l'ennemi, maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et occupes ta sale fouine. » cracha Weasley.

Il se plia soudainement en deux et tout le monde vit Eve les poings serrés dont un était dans le ventre de la belette. Elle se recula et essuya sa main dans une serviette comme si elle était sale et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Ne dis plus jamais quelque chose de mal à l'un de mes frères et à Drago sinon tu devras subir mon courroux, c'est clair ? » dit-elle en tirant sur son col.

« Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre d'une serpentarde et ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher où tu ne verras pas le jour de tes douze ans venir, sale peste. » cracha froidement Weasley.

Eve se recula et dit bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Quel courage tu fais preuve, menacer une petite fille innocente. » dit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers les rouges et or et déclara « Il ose parler de courage mais il sait seulement menacer avec des mots, il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un chef si vous voulez mon avis. Neville est le meilleur à ce poste et croyez moi, réussir à avoir ma confiance n'est pas une chose que j'accorde facilement. Maintenant, ceux qui veulent Neville comme leader de la maison Gryffondor se postent à ses cotés. »

La quasi-totalité de la table se plaça au coté du Gryffon.

A la table des professeurs, le professeur McGonagall se leva et commença à applaudir suivie de près par Rogue. Le reste du corps professoral suivit. Seul Dumbledore resta dans son siège les poings crispés sur les accoudoirs en fusillant le trio Potter du regard. Ce qui l'acheva fut les paroles de ses professeurs de potion et de métamorphose.

« J'accorde à Mr Neville Londubat chef de la maison Gryffondor 500 points pour avoir réussi à passer outre les apparences et l'avoir fait comprendre à ses camarades de maison. A Miss Hermione Granger, je retire 100 points à gryffondor pour avoir abusé de son statut de préfète et avoir semé la terreur parmi les premières années de chaque maison et enfin pour avoir été une espionne pour le compte du directeur ainsi que pour avoir manipulé Harry Potter. A Mr Ronald Weasley, je retire 150 points pour avoir espionné et manipulé Harry Potter, avoir semé la terreur dans les premières années de chaque maison, de s'être autoproclamé chef de la maison Gryffondor et, pour avoir proféré une menace de mort je lui ajoute des retenues avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. » déclara Rogue tout sourire devant son petit effet.

La majorité de la Grande Salle était sous le choc, jamais de mémoire d'étudiants et de professeurs, Rogue n'avait donné autant de points à Gryffondor et tout ça grâce à Neville qui était la bête noir du maitre des potions. Bon, à cause de la belette et de Dent-de-lapin, Gryffondor avait perdu 350 point mais c'était justifié. Ils avaient tout de même gagné 250 points.

« J'accorde à Mr Harry Potter 200 points pour avoir su faire voir la vérité dans un océan de mensonges et pour avoir raconté son histoire. A Miss Eve Potter j'accorde 150 point pour son magnifique sortilège de désarmement et pour avoir défendu sa famille. Je lui retire également 50 points pour avoir frappé un élève. Maintenant il est temps de laisser place au match de Quidditch. » déclara McGonagall avec un grand sourire en voyant la Grande Salle se vider.

Le reste du corps professoral quitta la salle, il ne resta que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue, ces derniers se penchèrent vers le directeur et dirent d'une même voix.

« Vous avez perdu Dumbledore, Harry n'est plus sous votre contrôle tout comme les maisons de Poudlard. »

«Un conseil ne vous en prenez pas aux amis d'Harry ni même à sa famille où les conséquences pour ce château seront terribles et, surtout pour vous. » ajouta Rogue avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre le stade avec McGonagall.

.

Sur le terrain les deux équipes se faisaient face et Mme Bibine leur fit un petit discours sur le fair-play et le respect des autres. Elle ordonna aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Harry décolla au coup de sifflet à la même vitesse que son frère et sa sœur, le brun monta au dessus du terrain et commença à chercher le vif tout en surveillant son équipe et en écoutant les commentaires de la commentatrice.

« Dans l'équipe de Gryffondor au poste d'attrapeur Samuel Rocheford, à celui de Gardien Ronald Weasley qui est capitaine et espion de Dumbledore, au poste de batteur Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan et au poste de poursuiveur Hermione Granger, tient elle sait voler sur un balai quoique peut-être que coucher avec le capitaine ça aide. »

« Miss Lovegood s'il vous plait contentez vous de présenter les équipes. » interrompit la directrice de Gryffondor.

« Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Pour l'équipe de serpentard au poste d'attrapeur notre serpentard préfèré Harry Potter, au poste de gardien, attendez ça ne s'est plus vu depuis qu'Harry est rentré dans l'équipe des lions il s'agit de Eve Potter la cadette du Trio Potter, reine du coup de poing dans le ventre, Weasley doit encore le sentir. » reprit Luna.

« Miss Lovegood » réprimanda McGonagall qui avait du mal à retenir un sourire.

« Je commente professeur. Au poste de batteur vient Jordan Woods et Cameron Potter le troisième membre du Trio, ce n'est pas possible, ils ont le don de voler dans le sang dans cette famille. » dit Luna.

Cette dernière remarqua arracha un sourire au Fameux Trio

« Ensuite au poste de poursuiveur viens Jimmy Piedclaire, Mélusine Rosia et le magnifique, sexy Drago Malfoy et également Capitaine de son équipe.

Brown a le souafle, elle passe à Granger qui passe à Patil qui s'approche des buts. Elle tire et c'est raté. Eve vient de bloquer le tire en faisant le cochon pendu sur le manche de son balai. Elle passe le souafle à Rosia qui passe à Piedclaire qui tente un tire et ça passe ! Dix points pour serpentard ! Weasley passe le souafle à Granger qui pousse son balai à pleine vitesse, elle passe les poursuiveurs puis les batteurs, attendez, Harry propulse son éclair de feu, il intercepte la course de Granger permettant ainsi à Woods de projeter un cognard dans le souafle. » commenta Luna. « Le souafle s'envole, Malfoy le récupère en faisant un magnifique looping, il se dirige à pleine vitesse vers les buts, Weasley se prépare à stopper le souafle s'il arrive à le toucher. Il tire vers le but de droite, le gardien plonge mais il semble que Malfoy est mit un effet dans son tir, le souafle change de direction et va maintenant vers le but centrale et il rentre ! Dix points pour Serpentard ! »

Le match se passa comme ça tout le long, les commentaires de Luna agaceaient profondément l'équipe de Gryffondor qui fit davantage d'erreur. Cameron renvoyait chaque cognard en touchant à chaque fois sa cible et Eve parait chaque tir avec une grâce et une facilité déconcertante.

Le score était de 120 à 50 en faveur de Serpentard. Harry repéra le vif d'or juste devant le mégaphone magique de Luna et, il fit semblant d'avoir vu le vif aux pieds des buts de Gryffondor en plongeant soudainement vers eux. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Rocheford le talonner et le brun tenta plusieurs manœuvres pour faire lâcher prise à l'autre attrapeur mais ils se suivaient toujours. Le survivant remonta brusquement avant de redescendre en piqué. Harry sentit la jambe de Rocheford contre la sienne à un ou deux mètres du sol. L'ange aux cheveux noirs remonta en chandelle tandis que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor disait bonjour au sol, son balai planté à la verticale dans l'herbe du terrain.

Harry venait de finir de remonter quand un cognard lui passa à quelques centimètres de la tête. Le brun fondit sur les batteurs car le cognard s'acharnait sur lui, la balle folle faucha Thomas puis Finnigan qui étaient à quelques mètres derrière lui. Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers son frère qui l'avait vu poursuivi par la balle et donna un coup dans le cognard juste après que son frère soit passé. La balle changea de trajectoire avant de ricocher sur le poteau du but centrale de serpentard. Le survivant remercia son frère et parti récupérer le vif qui venait de se mettre devant le nez de Rogue. Harry arrêta son balai et se mit debout dessus et sauta vers la tribune professoral juste avant de toucher le plancher il referma sa main sur le petite balle dorée qui battait furieusement des ailes.

« Harry Potter viens d'attraper le vif d'or faisant gagner 150 point à Serpentard et mettant fin au match dont le score est de 270 à 80 en faveur de Serpentard. Félicitation les serpents ! » finit de commenter Luna.

Dans le stade un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, une grande partie de l'école de précipita sur l'équipe des verts et argents et, au plus grand étonnement de l'école, toute la maison gryffondor sauf Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Pavarti, Hermione et Ron vint saluer l'équipe de Serpentard. Harry offrit à Samuel le vif d'or en lui disant qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que la maison des serpents fêtait leur victoire, Harry et Drago s'étaient installés dans la tour d'astronomie pour profiter tout les deux de la présence de l'autre. Le survivant avait sorti de son sac une couverture qu'il avait posé par terre et deux bouteilles de Bierreaubeurre. Ils discutèrent du match tout en sirotant leurs bouteilles, quand ils eurent fini le brun sortit de son sac deux oreillers et une couette en plume. Les deux garçons s'allongèrent et Drago se servit d'Harry comme oreiller en posant sa tête sur le torse du brun. Ils restèrent ainsi à contempler la voute céleste pendant un moment dans un silence apaisant et léger. L'ange avait refermé ses bras sur la taille du blond et le serra contre lui tout en caressant les doux cheveux blonds de son Drago. Le serpent blond réfléchissait à comment demander si Harry était un ange de la magie quand ce dernier parla.

« Tu as deviné ce que je suis, n'est ce pas ? » sa voix était douce presque caressante.

« Oui, tu es un ange de l'esprit de la magie et un membre de la famille Royal. Je l'ai compris pendant ton combat contre Neville. Mais pourquoi on n'a plus vu d'anges depuis soixante dix ans ? » demanda Drago qui le regretta immédiatement en voyant le visage du brun s'assombrir tandis que le bras autour de sa taille se resserrait.

« Notre peuple était puissant et n'aspirait qu'à la paix avec les sorciers mais ces derniers eurent peur de la puissance et Dumbledore amplifia cette peur grâce à son influence au Magenmagot. Il rassembla un grand nombre de sorciers et déclara la guerre à mon peuple. Les protections extérieures de la cité étaient les meilleurs, elles pouvaient repousser une puissance équivalente à plus de deux milles sorciers. Après de nombreuses batailles les sorciers avaient réussi à repousser notre armée vers le cœur de la cité. Les archanges utilisèrent un sortilège de délocalisions sur mon peuple et la cité. » raconta Harry

« Mais que sont devenus les sorciers présent dans la cité aux moments où le sort a été jeté, et qui sont les archanges ? » demanda Drago à voix basse en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

« Les archanges étaient des Sages d'une très grande puissance qu'ils n'utilisaient que pour le bien de notre peuple. Les sorciers présent dans la cité eurent le souvenir de notre destination effacé et furent plongés dans un coma magique de plusieurs mois. Malgré le mal que nous avait fait les sorciers notre magie ne peut tuer une personne qui a été manipulée. La seule personne qui aurait pu mourir était Dumbledore. » expliqua Harry d'une voix douce en posant son front contre celui du blond.

« C'est pour ça que tu détestes tant Dumbledore, pour avoir presque décimé ton peuple ? Je viens de comprendre un truc, si tu fais partie de la famille royale et qu'Eve, Cameron et toi êtes des princes et princesse, ton frère étant l'ainé il est appelé à monter sur le trône, n'est ce pas ? » dit Drago.

« Oui Cameron et Kalia, sa compagne, monteront sur le trône. Si le serment qu'ils font devant l'étoile de Saphir est sincère alors ils deviendront les souverains des anges dans le cas contraire mes parents continueront jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon compagnon et prête serment. » expliqua le brun.

« As-tu déjà trouvé ton compagnon ? » demanda le blond le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé. » répondit le survivant «Il est grand, blond presque blanc, des yeux d'argent liquide, un corps doux et musclé. »

« Comment s'appelle t-il ? » dit Drago le cœur serré par le chagrin de perdre son Harry qui lui avait volé son cœur.

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées il ne se sentit pas être allongé sur le sol, ni le poids d'un corps sur lui mais il sentit de douces lèvres sur les siennes qui l'embrassaient. Il y répondit en pensant que ce serait peut-être le seul qu'il aurait. Entre deux baisers Harry chuchota.

« Il s'appel Drago Malfoy. »

Le cœur du blond fit un bond avant qu'il ne reprenne les lèvres du brun dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée et de la nuit à se câliner, à s'embrasser. Ils quittèrent la tour aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Une fois dans le dortoir le couple se coucha dans le lit du brun, Harry avait enfoui son visage dans le torse de son blond tandis que ledit blond avait plongé le sien dans les longs cheveux noirs de son amour. Leurs bras et leurs jambes étaient emmêlés au point où l'on ne savait plus à qui ils appartenaient.

.

_**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**_

.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry et Drago se réveillèrent doucement. Le brun étant le premier à avoir ouvert les yeux il regarda son compagnon tendrement en caressant son visage en partie enfoui dans son torse. Sous les caresses Drago remonta sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le cou du brun. Le souffle chaud du blond chatouilla légèrement son cou et Harry sourit sadiquement avant que ses mains ne partent chatouiller les flancs de son amour. Ce dernier bondit de rire dans le lit en retombant sur le brun qui eu le souffle coupé par le poids sur son corps. Après avoir repris un peu de souffle, il vit son blond ramper sur lui jusqu'à avoir son visage au dessus du sien. Drago descendit jusqu'à embrasser les lèvres qui le tentaient beaucoup trop. Leur baiser commença à devenir passionné quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer Cameron et Eve un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«On vous dérange peut-être ? » demanda Cameron avec un air innocent plaqué sur le visage.

« Oui et enlève-moi cet air innocent de ton visage sachant que tu as perdu ton innocence dans ma chambre. » dit en angélique, sadiquement, Harry qui sourit quand son frère devint cramoisie et marmonna quelques malédictions en angélique. Le brun tourna la tête vers son amour qui avait rougi également.

« Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis mais dis-moi pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? »interrogea le survivant.

« J'ai compris ce que tu viens de dire. » chuchota Drago dont les joues étaient aussi rouges que celles de son frère.

« C'est super, on pourra discuter de tout sans que les autres ne comprennent et j'aurais plus à tout te traduire car c'est vraiment fatiguant quand tu dois trouver les mots en anglais. »

« Bon, allez-vous préparer tous les deux. On doit allez dîner. On se retrouve dans la salle commune. » dit Eve.

Harry et Drago se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le réveil qui indiquait 19h30 et le dîner commençait à 20h. Les garçons prirent des vêtements et coururent dans la salle de bain, ils sautèrent dans la même cabine de douche sans faire attention. Ils se lavèrent rapidement puis ils s'habillèrent et partirent retrouver Eve et Cameron dans la salle commune où ils discutaient avec Blaise et Pansy.

Le groupe partit vers la Grande Salle, en chemin ils croisèrent Ginny qui voulut parler à son copain. Le couple s'éloigna et commença une discussion animée. Pendant plusieurs minutes le reste du groupe observa la scène, ils virent Ginny faire de grands gestes et Blaise secoua la tête de négation jusqu'au moment ou la rousse sortit son arme secrète, c'est-à-dire le regard de chien battu qui était très efficace car Blaise céda. Le couple revint et le groupe entra dans la Grand Salle bruyante. Mais le silence se fit quand Harry et Drago entrèrent les bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Blaise et Ginny entrèrent à leur tour main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés. Les deux couples s'installèrent à la table des verts et argents tandis que Pansy alla vers Neville, s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément devant tout la Grande Salle. Ginny sauta sur son serpent et l'embrassa à son tour, leur baisé fut interrompu par un cri de Weasley la baguette brandit sur Blaise.

« Lâche ma sœur Zabini, tout de suite » ordonna froidement Weasley.

« Non » répondit Blaise en resserrant sa prise sur la taille de sa rousse.

« Accio Ginny » lança Ron mais son sort n'eu aucun effet puisque Cameron avait sorti sa baguette et avait lançé un Protego informulé autour de la table sans que personne ne le voit faire.

« Viens avec moi Ginny ne reste pas à cette table de mangemort, maintenant ! » ordonna t-il à sa sœur qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Non, tu n'as pas encore réalisé que toute la famille est au courant que je sors avec Blaise depuis un an déjà et que même papa et maman l'on accepté. Alors maintenant tu retournes t'asseoir ou je te jure que tu vas entendre parler du pays. » dit-elle avant de tourner le dos à son frère et de s'installer sur les genoux du Noir et de dire fortement.

« Que tous ceux qui ont un petit copain ou petite copine ou seulement des amis dans d'autres maisons aillent le retrouver. »

Plusieurs personnes se levèrent et allèrent asseoir à coté de leurs amours respectifs. Ainsi, beaucoup de gryffondors allèrent s'installer à la table de Serpentard, même des Poufsouffles vinrent à la table des vert et argents. L'unification des maisons de Poudlard s'était faite en secret et maintenant le château avait retrouvé sont intégrité. Les murs se mirent à luire et à vibrer, l'immense blason de l'école gravé dans le sol de la Grande Salle brilla et répandit entre les dalles du sol un liquide arc-en-ciel qui se propagea aux murs. La lumière du château devint aveuglante et quand elle cessa tout le monde vit que Poudlard avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan.

Un écran de fumée apparut dans la salle et une image du parc se dessina dans la fumée, le parc était recouvert de fleurs et d'autres plantes. La forêt interdite n'était plus aussi menaçante. L'eau du lac était claire et transparente, un zoom sur les murailles du château montra qu'elle émettait une douce lueur bleue.

L'écran de fumée se dissipa et le silence tomba sur la salle. Pendant quelques minutes personne ne dit rien. Dumbledore se ressaisit et se leva.

« Mes cher élèves, nous allons procéder à la création des équipes du tournoi. Quand je dirais votre nom vous viendrez à coté de moi puis vous vous placerez à la table de votre équipe. Équipe 1 Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Lavande Brown, Dean Thomas. Equipe 2 Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil. Equipe 3 Neville Londubat, Ron Weasley, Théodore Nott, Zack Newton… » dit le directeur en lisant un parchemin.

Les équipe se placèrent rapidement à leur table. Certains membres se fusillaient du regard alors que d'autres discutaient joyeusement. Harry et Drago s'embrassaient sous le regard dégouté des deux lions. Le repas commença et certaines personnes avaient un visage morne et haineux tandis que d'autres étaient plus joyeux.

A la fin du repas le trio Potter releva la tête quelques secondes avant que les portes de la Grande Salle ne s'ouvrirent et que sept personnes ayant des ailes entrèrent dans la salle et décrivirent des cercles au dessus des tables avant de se poser devant le trio qui s'était levé et mit dans l'allé central. Le groupe d'être ailé se posa devant eux avant de s'agenouiller, les ailes repliées dans le dos.


	6. Chapitre 6

«Voix haute » ; Les sorts et potions ; _Voix télépathique (Penser) _;___Lettre et autre message écrit§ _;**Fourchelangue **;_**Flash back**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle, les élèves et les professeurs étaient stupéfaits que ces personnes ailées s'agenouillent devant le trio Potter. Cameron s'approcha de Kalia, il l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa passionnément tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Eve sauta dans les bras de Kalia et lui fit un câlin. Seul Harry resta de marbre tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête quand il sentit Kalia lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Elle retourna auprès des sextuplés et sortit le coffret que lui avait remis Lily et le tendit vers les futurs souverains. Un trait de lumière se dessina sur le pourtour de la boite avant de s'ouvrir, le trio prit les pendentifs et les passèrent autour de leur cou.

« Que faites vous là ? Pas que votre présence me dérange mais il est rare de voir un membre de notre peuple dans ce monde. » demanda Eve sans prendre la peine de parler en angélique.

«La Reine nous as envoyé protéger l'école et ses habitants. » répondit Zeus toujours agenouillé.

« Relevez-vous mes amis et expliquez nous ce qu'il se passe pour que maman vous envoie. » dit Cameron.

Il vit les sextuplés se relever et Poséidon s'avança.

« Hier, peu de temps après que vos phénix furent partis, vos parents ont reçu un rapport des Oracles qui surveillent le monde sorcier. Une faille du monde souterrain est apparue à proximité du supposé repère de Voldemort. Le rapport était écrit sur un parchemin blanc,» le trio fut horrifié par les propos de l'ange, « La Reine a pris le contrôle et a ordonné la levée de notre armée mais également que les cercles élémentaires soient remis sur pied. Tous les secteurs d'activités du royaume tournent à plein régime. Notre rôle en ce lieu est de poser toutes les protections possibles et imaginables sur le domaine ainsi que de renforcer celles déjà existantes. » expliqua Poséidon.

« Qui-êtes vous ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix neutre.

« Je me nomme Kalia Potter épouse de Cameron Potter et derrière moi se trouve les sextuplés. Voici Apollon, Hermès, Dionysos, Poséidon, Zeus, Hadès. Et vous qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea t-elle.

« Je suis Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard … » déclara le vieux directeur avant de recevoir six sorts qui lui firent donner un baiser langoureux aux sabliers.

Tout le monde resta figé par la réaction des personnes ailées. La première personne qui se ressaisit fut le professeur McGonagall qui se précipita vers le directeur et l'aida à se relever. Les professeurs et les élèves se tournèrent vers le groupe qui était en position de combat et tout le monde remarqua que leurs yeux étaient devenus complètement blancs. Dumbledore se redressa et demanda à Harry.

« Pourquoi vos amis m'ont-ils attaqué Mr Potter ? »

« Vous avez oublié le massacre angélique que vous avez fait il y a soixante-dix ans Dumbledore ? » demanda le brun d'une voix froide.

McGonagall observa son élève et blêmit tout d'un coup quand l'ange tourna son visage vers elle et qu'elle vit ces yeux blancs.

« De quoi parlez-vous Mr Potter ? » questionna Dumby en prenant son air de papy gâteau.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua sa conversation. « Quelles sont les consignes de ma mère ? »

« Sa majesté nous demande à mes frères et moi de poser toutes les protections angéliques de notre spécialité tandis que Dame Kalia doit se concentrer sur les protections du château en lui-même. » répondit Hadès en gardant sa position de combat.

« Bien alors Poséidon et Zeus vous vous concentrez sur les murailles, Apollon et Hermès sur la forêt interdite. Dionysos et Hadès vous vous occupez du parc et du lac. Kalia tu restes sur le château. » déclara Cameron avant de retourner s'asseoir et d'inviter les nouveaux arrivants à le suivre.

Dumbledore était crispé par la rage de voir des membres du peuple qu'il avait exterminé il y a soixante dix ans présent dans la Grand Salle et d'être en si bons termes avec Harry. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu toute chance de reprendre le contrôle de son arme.

Il fit un discret signe de sa baguette aux deux espions gryffondor. Il les vits sortirent leurs baguette et les pointer discrètement sur les anges. D'un même mouvement ils lancèrent des sortilèges. Les sorts auraient pu toucher leurs cibles si Drago n'était pas intervenu.

«Wiol pömnuria ilian » cria t-il sans se rendre-compte de ce qu'il disait, sa mains dirigée vers les anges.

Une lumière blanche entoura sa main avant de se propulser sur le groupe qui se baissa pour éviter les sortilèges. Ces derniers rebondirent sur le bouclier bleu océan que venait de produire Drago qui s'effondra à cause du manque d'énergie. Cependant, il n'eu pas le temps de toucher le sol et se sentit attiré dans des bras réconfortants.

Harry avait lancé un accio sur Drago quand il le vit tomber et l'avait serré dans ces bras avant de le donner à son frère qui avait vu les yeux du brun redevenir blanc. Cameron se dit que c'était un miracle si les ailes de son frère n'étaient pas encore visibles.

Harry avait senti les sorts arriver, il avait eu juste le temps de dire aux autres de se coucher et d'entendre son Dragon prononcer une formule protectrice en angélique avant que sa rage ne fasse des dégâts à l'extérieur du bouclier. Quand il eu remis son amour dans les bras de Cameron le survivant se releva lentement avant de faire apparaitre une couronne en argent incrustée d'émeraude mais, ce qui retint l'attention de tout le monde, ce fut les yeux de nouveau blancs du brun, une aura blanche et bleue l'entourant avant de se mettre a pulser autour de lui. Il fit quelque mouvement avec son corps et les trois agresseurs se retrouvèrent désarmés et prisonniers dans une prison de roche. Harry s'approcha doucement de son directeur et il parla d'une voix qui pourrait geler les flammes de l'enfer.

« Que pensiez-vous faire en nous jetant des sorts, professeur ? »

« Ces êtres ne méritent pas de vivre, ils doivent être éliminés. Ces monstres ont voulu prendre le pouvoir du monde sorcier et j'ai dû faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Il semblerait que certains monstres m'ont échappé et je vais me faire un plaisir de leur régler leur compte. » déclara Dumbledore avant que sa prison de pierre n'explose, qu'il récupère sa baguette et la pointe sur le bouclier.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à mon peuple Dumbledore » cria Harry dont les ailes se déployèrent avec grâce tandis que son sceptre apparut dans sa main. L'émeraude luisait d'une lueur menaçante, une vague d'énergie blanche balaya les élèves contre les murs pour libérer une aire de duel.

« Maintenant à nous deux, Expelliarmus » dit Harry

« Protego Tu ne pensais pas m'avoir avec un petit Sortilège de désarmement n'est-pas Harry ? A moi de jouer, confringo maxima »

Harry s'envola et se mit à tournoyer au dessus du directeur de plus en plus vite tout en esquivant les différents sortilèges que lui envoyait son adversaire.

« Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre Dumbledore. Voyons voir ce que vous pouvez faire contre ça. Atra esterni ono thelduin »

Un rayon argenté frappa le sol au pied du directeur mais rien ne se produisit, le vieux commença à rire quand il sentit une sensation de lourdeur dans ses déplacements. Harry se posa devant lui avec un petit sourire. Dumbledore enchaina tous les contres sorts qu'il connaissait sans pouvoir briser le charme de son élève.

« Et bien, Vieux fou, que vous arrive t-il ? Vous n'arrivez pas à briser un simple charme de pesanteur. Quand je pense que vous êtes connus pour être le plus grand sorcier du siècle... j'aurais presque pitié de vous, Sorcier. » cracha t-il. « Je vous laisse encore quelques minutes avant de mettre fin à ce combat. »

Le directeur recommença à tenter de briser le sort quand deux éclairs argentés le frappèrent. Harry se tourna vers ceux qui étaient intervenus et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Granger et Weasley la baguette à la main.

« Quand le maître siffle les chiens accourent rapidement.» cracha Harry de plus en plus en colère, « Puisque les sorciers aiment se battre à la déloyale alors que le combat commence, Sorcier »

Harry se posa face aux trois sorciers et les fixa dans les yeux, pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun protagoniste ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra tandis que ses lèvres bougèrent silencieusement. Il ne vit pas les trois sortilèges foncer vers lui, au dernier moment il ouvrit les yeux et plaça son sceptre devant lui.

« Absorba » dit-il calmement.

Les trois sorts furent absorbés par l'émeraude, quatre petites runes brillantes apparurent sous la pierre tandis que les yeux de l'ange brun se mirent à briller. Le survivant planta son sceptre dans le sol, et se plaça devant. D'un mouvement de la main des pics de glace apparurent dans l'air.

« Sorcier, si je gagne vous devrez laisser mon peuple faire ce que ma mère leur a demandé sans tenter de leur nuire bien sur cette conditions touche toute les personnes présentes qui vous suivent. Si je perds alors je partirais avec mon peuple sans revenir et vous pourrez faire mumuse avec tonton Voldychou et le tuer comme des grands. Nous ferons un serment inviolable pour éviter tout risque de trahison, qu'en dîtes-vous Dumbledore ? »

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

« Bien maintenant reprenons nos activités. Mortis ligotas maxima.

Le sort fonça à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les trois sorciers l'esquivèrent et lancèrent sorts sur sorts devenant de plus en plus dangereux au fil du duel. Dumbledore utilisa même des sortilèges de magie noire, les plus vicieux et douloureux.

Granger et Weasley enchaînèrent le doloris, la belette essaya le sortilège de l'impèrium sans grand succès. A plusieurs reprises Granger lança des sorts élémentaires de haut niveau sans grande réussite.

Harry se contenta d'esquiver les sorts les plus dangereux tandis qu'il manipulait les sorts élémentaires avec une grande adresse. Quand la magie noire entra en jeu, il dut commencer à attaquer. Il enchaîna les sortilèges de magie ancienne à très grande vitesse jusqu'a ce que cela devienne un flux continu qui était visible par les spectateurs. Les sorciers ne cessèrent de bouger mais ils se prirent plusieurs sorts anciens. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu se protéger ou même pensé à répliquer, le flux de magie cessa. Dumbledore se releva tandis que la belette et le castor se soutenaient. Harry, quand à lui, était encore debout sans beaucoup de blessures à par quelques coupures et quelques trous dans sa cape.

« Souhaitez-vous abandonner ? » demanda poliment Harry en se dirigeant vers son sceptre qui n'était plus que lumière maintenant.

« Jamais je n'abandonnerais face à une monstruosité telle que les êtres de ton espèce ! Tu tiens à savoir comment j'ai réussis à bloquer tes monstres de parents, j'ai tout simplement posé un cercle de bannissement sous la forme d'un tatouage invisible sur ton corps. De cette manière tous les anges présents dans un rayon d'un kilomètre étaient bannis mais j'aurais dû me douter que la magie de ton héritage briserait le cercle de ton corps.» cracha Dumbledore.

Les murs de la Grande Salle se mirent à trembler et des morceaux de pierre tombèrent du plafond sous la puissance de l'aura d'Harry qui ressortit brusquement autour de lui. On pouvait même voir le sol se fissurer autour de l'ange, l'air devenir glacial, les flammes des bougies grandir d'un coup et tous les liquides de la Grand Salle geler. Ce dernier prit son sceptre et le pointa sur les trois sorciers devant lui. Tout le monde vit la lumière du sceptre se concentrer dans l'émeraude et en sortir sous la forme d'une tornade. La tornade de lumière frappa les trois duellistes en face d'Harry et les éjecta contre les murs de la Grande Salle les faisant rebondir avec force pendant plusieurs minutes. L'ange s'amusa à augmenter la force de l'impact contre les murs. Bientôt le seul bruit que l'on entendait était les corps des sorcier contre les murs.

« Har…ry » murmura une voix dans le bras de Cameron.

L'ange aux yeux émeraude cessa immédiatement de jouer avec les sorciers et se précipita vers son ange blond pour le prendre dans ses bras en le serrant doucement contre lui.

« Je suis là, mon belle ange. Je vais te ramener dans le dortoir, tu peux dormir maintenant. » dit doucement Harry en embrassant chastement Drago avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil. Harry se releva en tenant Drago contre lui et s'adressa au reste des personnes présentes dans le Grande Salle d'une voix glaciale :

« Toute personne qui tente de faire du mal à un membre de mon peuple ou à Drago risquera bien plus que se prendre des sorts, il risquera sa vie. Les espions du vieux glucosé et les futurs mangemorts devront prendre cette menace très au sérieux. Sur ce bonsoir. »

Harry quitta la Grande Salle avec le reste des anges derrière lui. Ils atteignirent rapidement la salle commune tandis que les sextuplés, Kalia, Cameron et Eve restèrent dans la salle commune. Harry, lui ,monta dans le dortoir avec Drago toujours endormi dans les bras après avoir lancé un « bonne nuit ».

Une fois dans le dortoir, Harry déshabilla le blond d'un mouvement de poignet le laissant en boxer et d'un autre mouvement de poignet lui mit son pyjama. Il le coucha dans son lit et alla prendre une douche rapidement. Après la douche il enfila son pantalon de pyjama et alla rejoindre son blond dans le lit. Instinctivement Drago se blottit contre Harry qui referma ses bras autour de la pâle silhouette du serpentard et le regarda dormir. Le brun trouvait que le visage du blond était détendu quand il dormait, le serpentard avait le nez enfouit dans le cou du survivant, une main glissée dans le dos de l'ancien lion tandis que l'autre avait trouvé sa place sur le torse. Le survivant s'était mis à caresser les cheveux de son amour avec beaucoup de tendresse alorss que son autre main caressait le dos en faisant de petite spirale. Il avait plongé son visage dans la chevelure blonde et respirait doucement l'odeur de lavande, de rose et légèrement chocolatée. Harry finit par s'endormir tout en respirant l'odeur de son compagnon.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Le lendemain matin Harry et Drago furent réveillés par Blaise qui se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part du blond qui voulait encore dormir dans les bras chaud et protecteur de son ange aux yeux d'émeraude. Blaise retourna vers son lit et se prépara pour descendre dans la Grande Salle juste avant de sortir il les prévint que les duels commençaient dans une heure.

Drago se réinstalla dans les bras du brun qu'il sentit se resserrer autour de lui tandis qu'une bouche commençait à déposer une multitude de baisers dans ses cheveux. Le blond embrassa le torse de son serpent brun en couvrant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre avant de remonter vers le cou et d'y laisser sa marque. Il continua son chemin vers les lèvres carmines de l'ange brun jusqu'à y arriver et de laisser quelques millimètres entre eux. Millimètres que le survivant se fit un plaisir de combler.

Le baiser fut tendre et doux au début, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et caressa de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de son aimé pour réclamer le droit d'entrer. Droit que le blond se fit un plaisir d'accorder. Rapidement sa cavité fut envahie par la langue du brun qui mémorisait chaque recoin avant de venir caresser sa consoeur. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes mais le couple dut se séparer à cause d'un manque très gênant d'oxygène. Avec un sourire, le couple se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ils se préparèrent rapidement et descendirent dans le Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle le silence se fit et tous les regards convergèrent sur Harry et le brun put y lire de la crainte, du défi et de l'admiration. Le couple ignora les regards et alla se placer au coté des anges qui discutaient en angélique sur le tournoi de duels.

L'ange aux yeux émeraudes jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et découvrit avec bonheur que Dumbledore avait plusieurs pansements sur le visage, que l'un de ses bras étaiet plâtré. On pouvait également voir qu'il lui manquait en plusieurs endroits des cheveux et que sa barbe était beaucoup plus courte qu'avant. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des gryffons et vit avec beaucoup d'amusement qu'un grand nombre de chaise était vide et qu'elle démarquait les anti-directeurs des membres qui soutenaient le directeur. Il ne vit pas le couple d'espion à la table et cela le fit sourire, son sourire devint sadique. Les anges fraîchement arrivés frissonnèrent devant le sourire du prince et le virent dessiner des runes dans l'air avec son index. Au fur et à mesure qu'il dessinait tous les anges sentirent un courant magique se diriger vers la table des professeurs et plus précisément sur le verre de jus de citrouille du vénérable et méprisable directeur.

Tandis que le courant magique s'enroulait sur le verre et son contenu, le vieux directeur leva le verre et le but d'une traite avant de ressentir un léger malaise. Un nuage de vapeur lui masqua la vue sur la salle pendant un moment avant que la vapeur ne se dissipe. Il vit que tous les élèves étaient presque tous couchés sur le table entrain de rire aux éclats. Dumbledore tourna son regard sur ses collègues et les vit également pliés sur la table. Il allait reprendre son verre quand il aperçut son reflet dedans. Il conjura un miroir et se regarda, il s'aperçut que sa barbe avait disparu et que ses cheveux était rassemblés en couettes blondes. Sur son visage on pouvait voir un maquillage plus qu'horrible de clown. Il vit avec horreur que des protubérances ressortaient sur son vieux torse et ressemblaientt étrangement à des seins. Sa robe fantaisie avait été échangée contre une tenue d'écolier avec une jupe mi-cuisse rose, une chemise bleue électrique fermée qu'à la moitié des boutons. Le directeur se leva mais manqua de tomber car à la place de ses chaussures il vit une paire de talon aiguille et des bas résilles. Dumbledore se leva avec prudence et s'appuya sur la table pour éviter de tomber et demanda :

« Qui est responsable de cette mauvaise farce ? Que le coupable se dénonce sinon…. »

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il se rendit compte que sa voix était aussi aiguë que celle d'une petite fille. Les élèves s'étant calmés furent repris d'un fou rire en entendant la voix de leur « vénérable directeur ». Le silence se fit dans la salle quand tout le monde entendit un boum vers la table des professeurs. Tout le monde sentit sa mâchoire aller dire bonjour au sol tant la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux était irréelle.

En effet, tout le monde pouvait voir le professeur de Potion, la terreur des cachots, le flingueur de rubis gryffondor, la chauve-souris, le bâtard graisseux, en d'autres termes, Severus Rogue actuellement sur le sol, le poing martelant le sol et le corps tremblant sous l'énorme fou rire qui lui tenait le corps et l'esprit. Il fut bientôt suivi par la directrice adjointe qui ne pouvait plus retenir son fou rire face à la tenue plus qu'humiliante du vénérable directeur. Le rire se propagea rapidement à l'ensemble des professeurs. Alors que tout le monde riait Kalia lança discrètement deux charmes sur la tenue de Dumbledore, le premier rendit la tenue permanante et le deuxième les fit changer toutes les minutes.

Les sextuplés se levèrent et dirent d'une même voix :

« Nous trouvons votre tenue particulièrement bien adaptée à votre personnalité, nous nous devons de la rendre parfaite »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, d'un même claquement de doigt, les sextuplés rendirent les vêtements beaucoup plus moulants et plus courts ce qui laissa une vision d'horreur.

« Rendez-moi mon apparence normale immédiatement, sales monstres ! » cracha le directeur en pointant sa baguette sur les six anges. Ces derniers ne bougèrent pas d'un poil mais haussèrent le sourcil en faisant une excellent imitation de Drago et cela dans un synchronisme parfait.

« Non. Si vous voulez bien nous excusez nous avons du travail à faire. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Les sextuplés tournèrent le dos au vieux sénile et partirent sans se préoccuper de personne.

« Potter, veuillez ordonner à ces mons….. »

« Finissez cette phrase et je vous montre les sortilèges de torture angélique et de plus il m'est impossible d'annuler les sort car j'ai votre jupe dans les mains. S'il vous plait couvrez-vous directeur vous allez choquez des enfants innocents » déclara Harry en grimaçant de dégout et faisant bruler la jupe vraiment très courte.

« Je vous ordonne d'annuler votre maudite magie, Potter » ordonna le directeur qui ne portait en bas qu'une culotte en dentelle rose.

«Pour vous, c'est prince Harry. Etes-vous sourd ou stupide, vieux glucosé ? Je ne peux annuler les sorts car ma « maudite » magie, comme vous dîtes, est entrain de se reposer en moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de troubler son repos maintenant sinon je ne serais pas en forme pour les duels de la journée qui soit dit en passant commencent dans dix minutes. »

Harry, Drago, Cameron et Eve se levèrent d'un belle ensemble et quittèrent la salle, non sans faire une remarque sur la baguette du directeur qui venait de se transformer en cochon rose.

« Mr le directeur vous ne savez même identifier une baguette farceuse des jumeaux Weasley et la votre, c'est pitoyable. » critiqua Eve.

Dans un bruit du tonnère tout le monde quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch où devait se dérouler les duels. Tous les élèves s'installèrent dans les gradins tandis que les combattants du jour allèrent dans les vestiaires pour se préparer, pendant que les professeurs activaient les protections autour de l'aire de duel. Le professeur Dumbledore se plaça au milieu du terraine et se lança un Sonorus.

« Mes chèrs élèves, le tournoi de duel va commencer par les équipe 4 et 5 puis nous irons déjeuner et nous reprendrons le tournoi avec le duel des équipes 9 et 7. Que les premiers duellistes entrent sur le terrain et bonne chance. Mme Pomfresh a installé une pièce de soin dans le vestiaire des Poufsouffle.»

Le premier combat dura presque toute la matinée tant les combattants étaient efficaces pour se protéger et attaquer. Aux alentours de midi l'équipe 4 commença à perdre du terrain, leurs sorts devenaient moins puissant à cause du manque d'énergie dû aux longues heures de combats. Les boucliers érigés par les serpentards et les serdaigles commencèrent à céder. Les gryffondors et les poufsouffles se mirent à esquiver et lancer des sorts amortissant sur les défenseurs qui venaient de s'évanouir sous la fatigue.

Quand treize heure sonna le premier combat venait de finir par la victoire de l'équipe 5 dont le dernier membre venait d'être plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Rapidement les combattants furent amenés à l'infirmière qui se mit au travail. Elle lança des sorts de diagnostique et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure importante, elle alla chercher des potions régénérantes et les emmena déjeuner.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même ambiance malgré que le duel des équipes 9 et 7 ait duré moins longtemps que le premier. Seulement il fut plus intense, l'équipe 7 fit en sorte de ne pas utiliser beaucoup de magie en esquivant le maximum de sort et laissant l'autre équipe se fatiguer. Rapidement les duellistes 7 isolèrent les membres de la 8 qui se mouvaient avec lenteur tant leur fatigue grandissait. Personne n'avait vu le serdaigle de l'équipe 7 lancer un charme de fatigue progressive. Les duels isolés se finirent rapidement sachant que le charme prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Après un petit sortilège de désarmement sur l'équipe 8 qui tomba endormi aux pieds des autres duellistes, le duel prit fin. Les combattants encore debout emmenèrent les dormeurs auprès de Mme Pomfresh qui annula le charme et donna des potions régénérantes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tous les élèves de la Grand Salle discutaient bruyamment des deux duels de la journée. A la table des serpents Harry avait pris son ange blond sur ses genoux et lui donnait à manger entrecoupé de tendres baisers, tout en ignorant les regards dégoutés de certains Gryffondors et ceux attendris de la majorité de la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall regardait Harry avec bonheur car cette enfant avait retrouvé l'amour d'une famille et en plus il avait trouvé sa moitié. L'animagus observa le couple, elle pouvait sentir leurs deux flux magiques se mélanger, se compléter. Elle regarda l'ensemble de la salle et vit que les phénix des anges étaient posés juste au-dessus de la table.

Le professeur de métamorphose se concentra sur son assiette et réfléchit aux différentes actions du directeur et de ses espions. Tout d'abord elle avait observé les moldus qui avaient élevé Harry toute une journée et en avait conclu qu'il ne sera jamais bon pour l'enfant de vivre dans cette maison. Elle avait fait un rapport au vénérable directeur mais ce dernier n'avait pas tenu compte de ses informations et avait déposé l'enfant devant la porte. Puis il était parti sans un regard en arrière. Quand le survivant était arrivé à Poudlard, à onze ans, il était affreusement pale et petit pour son âge. Elle avait observé tout au long des années que le brun revenait au château avec cette même pâleur et ses yeux d'émeraude ternes et fatigués. Elle avait demandé plusieurs fois au directeur s'il avait pris des nouvelle de son gryffondor pendant les dix années précédant son entré à Poudlard et pendant les étés, mais ce dernier lui répondait toujours qu'il serait averti si Harry était blessé. Ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué était le nombre de fois où Granger et Weasley s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du directeur au cours de l'année. Au début, elle avait pensé que le directeur leur avait demandé de le tenir au courant de l'état moral et physique de l'ange brun mais maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'ils ne faisaient que donner des informations au vieux directeur. Tout comme au début de l'année où Severus avait retiré un grand nombre de points à sa maison et qu'il lui avait dit que ces deux espions avait écouté leur conversation pour la rapporter au directeur l'avait mit très en colère en ajoutant son énervement dû au son des rubis remontant dans le haut du sablier.

Elle ressembla toute les pièces du puzzle dans son esprit et constata que le tableau qui se formait de plus en plus dans son esprit la faisait blêmir. Le tableau représentait Harry accroché avec des fils et contrôlé par le directeur tel une marionnette complètement soumise au désir du marionnettiste. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais laisser le directeur tenter quoi que ce soit sur cette enfant quitte à y laisser la vie.

Du coté des verts et argents, Harry venait de sortir son visage du coup de son homme pour regarder son professeur de métamorphose et lui faire un petit sourire avant de replonger dans le cou de son homme, et de respirer sa douce odeur. Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou tendre du blond et commença à le butiner avec tendresse et douceur tandis que sa main lui caressait le dos en traçant des arabesques. Son autre main avait entremêlé leurs doigts et son pouce caressait le dos de la main du blond.

Drago était entrain de discuter en angélique avec le frère et la sœur d'Harry quand il sentit les lèvres de ce dernier butiner son cou. Il sentit le feu lui monter au joue et un gémissement faillit passer la barrière de ses lèvres quand la langue de son homme caressa une zone sensible de son cou. Il vit dans les yeux des deux enfants Potter en face de lui une lueur moqueuse avant qu'il se lève et tire Harry par la main. Ils partirent en courant de la Grande Salle sans prêter la moindre attention au monde qui l'entourait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle sur demande qui s'ouvrit pour révéler une magnifique chambre dans les teintes bleues claires, grises acier et vertes. Dans un coin il y avait une magnifique cheminée en marbre blanc veinée de bleu, d'argent, de vert et de platine. Un canapé en cuir noir était disposé devant avec une table basse en bois de charme et une plaque en verre sur le dessus. Une petite table de travail en bouleau était installée juste derrière le canapé avec des chaises rembourrées de couleur argent mais le plus impressionnant fut l'immense lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Les draps étaient d'un blanc lumineux avec au centre du lit une paire d'ailes noires centrée dans une étoile à huit branches avec la représentation des éléments.

Harry et Drago s'installèrent sur le canapé où ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre et ils contemplèrent les flammes bleues et vertes du bois flotter dans la cheminée. Pendant un long moment rien ne fut dis, les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient le craquement du bois et le roucoulement des hiboux et des chouettes qui chassaient.

« Demain, ce sera notre équipe qui fera un duel. Je veux que tu restes près de moi, tu seras à l'abri derrière mes boucliers. Tu sais que tu as créé un bouclier hier quand Dumbledore nous as attaqué ? » déclara Harry avec un grande sourire.

« Ah bon... je ne me souviens pas. La derrière chose dont je me rappelle c'est la peur que tu sois blessé. J'ai senti une douce chaleur se répendre dans mes veines, ma main se lever toute seule et une formules passer mes lèvres, ensuite plus rien. Après je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Cameron, comment c'est possible ? » questionna Drago en se blottissant dans le bras de son ange.

« C'est normale, tu as réveillé des dons angéliques qui devaient sommeiller en toi depuis ta naissance. Mais comme tu n'as pas vécu avec des anges, tout comme moi, il a fallut un élément déclencheur. Moi mes pouvoirs et mes ailes se sont révélées à mon anniversaire parce que je suis né ange mais Dumbledore m'ayant placé dans une famille moldu mes gènes se sont mis en sommeil. Les gènes angéliques doivent être transmis directement des parents à l'enfant ce qui veut dire que ton père ou ta mère est un ange

« Les gènes peuvent venir d'un de mes ancêtre autre que mes parents ? » demanda le blond.

« Oui, si l'un d'entre eux à eu un enfant avec un ange alors c'est possible. Il est possible que leur descendance est eu honte de ne pas être des sang-purs et qu'ils aient bridé les angéliques de leur ADN pour faire croire qu'ils sont des Sang-purs. Je connais un seul sort pouvant brider les gènes et c'est un sort d'ancienne magie qui est irréversible sauf si le porteur rencontre son âme-sœur car les liens d'âme et d'amour sont plus puissants que toute magie. » expliqua Harry en le caressant.

Le brun regarda sa montre et constata que le couvre-feu était passé depuis un bon moment. Il en fit part à son blond qui se contenta de se lever et de tirer l'ange vers l'immense lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il déshabilla le survivant qui se laissa faire. Une fois en boxer le brun fit tourner Drago et le plaça dos au lit avant de le pousser dessus. Le blond se retrouva avec le corps de son amour sur lui tandis que la bouche du brun lui dévorait le cou. Ses main lui caressaient doucement le torse qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure qu'elles passaient sur la chemise.

Pendants ce temps les mains de Drago caressaient tranquillement le dos nu de l'ange jusqu'à descendre vers les fesses musclées et terriblement attirantes dans le boxer blanc qui était presque transparent. Bientôt le blond se retrouva dans la même tenue que le brun. Harry et Drago s'embrassèrent tendrement mais avec passion. Le brun ondula des hanche ce qui fit entrer en contact leurs sexes gorgés de plaisir. Ils poussèrent des gémissements qui furent étouffés dans leurs bouches. Rapidement la salle sur demande fut remplie de gémissement.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Le lendemain matin le couple se réveilla grâce à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait entre les rideaux. Drago gêné par le soleil enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant qui lui-même s'enterra dans les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une chevelure brun en bataille. Le couple se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Quelques heures plus tard, le couple se trouvait au milieu du terrain de quidditch avec les deux Gryffondors. En face d'eux se trouvait l'équipe de Granger et Weasley qui se tenaient le dos bien droit le nez pointé vers le ciel avec arrogance.

La voix du professeur McGonagall résonna dans le stade.

« Cet après midi l'équipe qui s'oppose dans ce duel Mr Potter et Malfoy de Serpentard avec Miss Brown et Mr Thomas de Gryffondors. Leurs adversaires sont Miss Granger et Mr Weasley de Gryffondor et Miss Parkinson et Mr Zabini de Serpentard. Duelliste mettez-vous en place. COMMENCEZ ! »

Harry et Drago se rapprochèrent tandis que les deux lions foncèrent en lançant des sorts d'attaque basique alors que les opposants levaient de simples boucliers pour les détourner avant de contre-attaquer. Harry leva d'un simple mouvement de bras un mur de roche avant de le faire exploser et d'envoyer les morceaux de pierre sur l'autre équipe. Ces derniers esquivèrent avant de lancer des sorts.

Drago se tenait derrière Harry sa baguette pointée juste au dessus de l'épaule du brun. Il lançait des sortilèges de piège élémentaire. A un moment, le blond vit Granger se lancer un sort de désillusion, il murmura à l'oreille de l'ange de lever un bouclier autour d'eux avant qu'elle ne puisse approcher. Harry planta son sceptre dans le sol et un rayon de lumière verte en sortit avant de créer une bulle protectrice (NDA : comme les boucliers gungane dans star Wars 1 sans la possibilité de passer au travers). Le couple observa le duel tout en lançant des sorts à travers le bouclier. Ils virent Pansy et Blaise à terre, stupéfixés, tandis que les quatre Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers eux les tenant en joue avec leurs baguettes.

« Granger, Weasley, Brown, Thomas. Que faites-vous ? » cria la voix du professeur de Métamorphose.

« Nous lavons l'honneur de la noble maison Gryffondor, madame. » répondit Hermione sans quitter des yeux l'ange aux orbes émeraudes. Avant que la directrice des rouges et ors n'est pue faire quoique ce soit quatre sorts jaillirent des baguettes avant de percuter la bulle protectrice et de la faire éclater.

« Toujours aussi pitoyables les lions. Comment j'ai pu faire partie de votre maison pendant tant d'années ? Ca me dégoute mais je vais me laver de vos couleurs, Jierda. » répondit Harry le bras levé, un éclair rouge en sortit et se précipita sur le groupe de lions qui leva rapidement un bouclier qui renvoya le sort sur Harry mais qui le transforma avant que le sort ne frappa le brun en pleine poitrine. Quelques instants plus tard le brun s'effondra en hurlant avant d'être pris de convulsion.

Drago regarda son amour convulser, il se précipita à ses cotés et posa une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur son front. Il dit d'une voix où transperçait l'amour et l'inquiétude :

« Yawë »

Ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une belle couleur bleu ciel avant de s'éteindre de nouveau, et l'ange brun cessa de convulser et plongea dans un profond sommeil. Drago se releva lentement avant d'envoyer son amour dans les bras de Zeus et Poséidon qui passaient juste au dessus du stade. Ces derniers atterrirent juste à coté de Cameron et Eve qui se mirent à vérifier que leur frère allait bien.

Pendant ce temps Drago ferma les yeux pour se concentrer puis il leva la main gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard le sceptre d'Harry apparut dans sa main, l'émeraude brillait d'une froide et menaçante lueur qui s'accentua quand le blond chuchota quelque mots en angélique. Un éclair sortit de l'émeraude qui s'envola dans le ciel dégagé d'Angleterre mais rapidement d'énormes nuages noirs vinrent couvrir le ciel. Une pluie d'éclair entoura Drago qui se retourna lentement pour faire face aux gryffondors qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un seul pouce.

« Vous venez de faire une grave erreur en vous en prenant à mon âme sœur, sales chiens de Dumbledore ! Que la malédiction de notre mère la magie s'abatte sur vous ! » déclara Drago d'une voix rauque et glacial.

Il rouvrit les yeux dont la couleur argent avait déserté pour laisser des yeux complètement blancs. Il brandit le sceptre dans les airs et prononça d'une voix grave et chaleureuse une incantation angélique.

« Toi, mère de nos ancêtre entends mon appel. »

« Toi, la créatrice de notre art qui nous en a fait don. »

« Je me prosterne devant ton aura couleur opale. »

« Des être impurs ont touché à l'un de tes enfant qui possède le sang du don. »

« O TOI, MA CREATRICE, ENTENDS MON SOUHAIT. »

Le corps entier de Drago s'illumina d'une aura blanche striée de bleu et d'argent ainsi que dans son dos apparaissait quatre ailes de la même couleur que son aura. Le sceptre qu'il tenait entre ses mains se mit à vibrer. Quand il le relâcha, il s'éleva dans les airs avant qu'un puissant rayon de lumière couleur arc-en-ciel ne vienne le frapper. L'émeraude du sceptre absorba le rayon avant de le diriger sur le groupe de rouges et ors qui ne put rien faire tant la peur les tétanisait. Le rayon se divisa en cinq et frappa dans chaque cœur de lion et dans le cœur du vieux directeur. Quand le rayon se dissipa les cinq personnes touchées se mirent à rire en pensant que la malédiction n'avait pas réussi mais il s'arrêtèrent rapidement quand des particules de lumière multicolore se regroupèrent au centre du stade. Une silhouette de femme se dessina, on pouvait voir qu'elle portait un chiton (NDA : tenue grecque ancienne) d'une blancheur immaculée. Sa peau était comme de la porcelaine, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son nez fin et elle avait de grands yeux bleus qui changeaient de couleur. Elle avait une longue chevelure brunne striée d'argent et d'or avec des opales. On pouvait voir sur son visage une profonde colère lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu du directeur. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche sa voix fut chantante et glacial.

« Sorciers, qui avez blessé mon enfants, par l'invocation de ma malédiction, vous êtes attachés à lui. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais lui faire de mal de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Vous devrez lui prêter allégeance et l'aider de n'importe quelle manière pour gagner cette guerre. Et pour vous, Dumbledore, vous devrez vous dénoncer au Magenmagot pour le massacre angélique d'il y a soixante dix ans. Si vous ne le faites vous deviendrez des Cracmols. »

La femme se tourna vers Drago qui avait mis un genou a terre et avait baissé la tête en signe de soumission. Elle se pencha et avec sa main elle lui releva la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« C'est toi qui a invoqué ma malédiction et je t'en remercie. Pour te récompenser tu deviendras un ange à part entière quand tu te seras lié physiquement à Harry, pour l'instant reçois ton familier. Tends les mains ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Le blond leva les mains de manière à former une coupe. La femme passa sa main juste au dessus, elle fit apparaitre un petit dragon aux écailles bleues et aux griffes et aux yeux argentés avec des paillettes émeraudes.

« Voici ton familier mon enfant il se nomme Kyo (NDA : j'avais pas d'autre idée). C'est un dragon de glace et de lumière, ne le juge pas sur son apparence tu seras surpris. Je dois partir maintenant. Prends soin de ton compagnon et de ton familier. » déclara-t-elle dans une explosion de lucioles colorées.

Drago récupéra le sceptre, courut jusqu'à Harry et le prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers leur chambre. Il entendit cependant les dernières paroles de McGonagall.

« Mr Malfoy et Potter ont gagné ce duel, Miss Granger et Brown, Mr Thomas et Weasley vous êtes renvoyés. Vous irez prêter serment d'allégeance à Mr Potter puis vous quitterez Poudlard pour un mois. Vos parents viendront vous chercher. »

Drago envoya un patronus à McGonagall pour qu'elle les informe de la venue des parents. Sur ce il reprit son chemin vers leur chambre.


	7. Chapitre 7

«Voix haute » ; Les sorts et potions  ; _Voix télépathique (Pensées) _;___Lettre et autre message écrit§ _;**Fourchelangue **;_**Flash back**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Drago avait porté Harry jusqu'à leur dortoir. En entrant il déposa son amour sur son lit et le déshabilla d'un sort ne lui laissant que son boxer. Il ouvrit le lit et y glissa son ange brun avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés avec un livre de magie ancienne.

Ca faisait un peu plus d'une heure que le couple était installé dans le dortoir quand Drago entendit des éclats de voix provenant de la salle commune. Il se leva et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle il vit Cameron, Eve et Dumbledore entrain de se disputer. Le frère semblait s'opposer avec beaucoup d'énergie à une demande du directeur. Le serpentard s'avança pour écouter la conversation.

« Laissez-moi passer. Je dois parler à votre frère, alors maintenant poussez-vous ! » ordonna Dumbledore.

« Et moi je vous répète que vous ne pourrez le voir sans mon consentement, celui de ma sœur, de son compagnon et le sien, alors maintenant partez. » déclara froidement Cameron.

Dumbledore poussa le frère et la sœur Potter et s'avança déterminé à entrer dans ce dortoir et à parler avec Harry mais il n'avait pas prévu de se trouver devant le compagnon de ce dernier. Devant lui se tenait un Drago Malfoy le dos droit, les bras croisés sur le torse et le pied droit frappant avec agacement le sol juste devant la porte du dortoir. Le directeur continua à avancer en ignorant son élève mais il percuta fortement un mur invisible. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta plusieurs contres sorts mais le mur ne céda pas. Le vieux sorcier se tourna avec espoir vers son élève pour qu'il le laisse parler à Harry.

« Pourriez-vous dire à Mr Potter que je souhaiterais lui parler immédiatement. » ordonna t-il. Drago lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de se tourner vers la porte du dortoir avant que le blond n'entra dans le dortoir.

« Non » claqua sa voix en même temps que la porte de la chambre.

Dumbledore regarda rageusement la porte devant lui, il tenta d'avancer vers la chambre mais il fut repoussé par le mur invisible. Il commença à lancer des contres sorts de plus en plus puissant quand il entendit des bruits de pas avancer vers lui. Il se tourna et vit le reste de la fratrie Potter se diriger vers lui puis passer le mur invisible sans aucun problème. Avant de fermer la porte Eve lui lança un regarda méprisant et rempli de dégout.

Dans la chambre, Harry dormait toujours mais, depuis que Drago était de nouveau installé sur lit avec lui, le brun avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du blond et l'avait serré fortement contre lui avant d'enfouir son visage dans le ventre de son ange blond. Drago avait pris son livre posé sur le lit et l'avait mis sur la table de chevet à côté du lit pour ensuite s'allonger contre l'ange brun aux yeux émeraudes qui vint d'avantage se coller à lui. Le serpentard blond caressa tendrement les doux cheveux noirs de son compagnon avant de tourner la tête vers le reste de la fratrie Potter qui était rentrée discrètement dans la chambre avant de s'installer sur l'ancien lit du blond.

Un silence paisible s'installa pendants quelques minutes, seulement troublé par le son des contres sorts du directeur s'écrasant contre la rune de protection qu'avait installé Cameron au début de l'année. Eve était couchée, la tête sur les cuisses de son frère. Ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence en demandant :

« Vous savez pourquoi il voulait voir Harry ? »

«Non mais je suis certaine que ce n'était pas pour prêter serment mais plutôt pour tenter de le manipuler. » répondit Eve tandis que Cameron hochait la tête pour signifier son accord.

« Il faudra faire attention, s'il a appris des sorts anti-ange à d'autre de ses partisans dans l'école nous allons avoir des problèmes pour nous protéger. Nous devrions vérifier dans l'esprit de chaque étudiant et de chaque professeur pour savoir qui est dans le camp du vieux fou et les neutraliser au plus vite, déclara Cameron mortellement sérieux.

« On pourrait faire une pierre deux coups en neutralisant les mangemorts et les apprentis mangemorts, continua Drago.

« Je suis d'accord mais on devra attendre qu'Harry soit réveillé car il nous faudra beaucoup de puissance et Harry est de loin le plus puissant de nous trois, finit Cameron en jetant un regard tendre à son petit frère qui était pelotonné contre son compagnon.

« Comment Harry peut-il être plus puissant ? Pas que ça me dérange mais il était plutôt faible en cours l'année dernière, à part en DCFM. » demanda le serpentard blond.

« Quand Dumbledore a posé le cercle de bannissement sur Harry afin d'empêcher nos parents de venir le chercher il a incorporé un sceau qui lui bloquait en grande partie l'accès à sa magie. Donc, depuis qu'il a reçu son héritage, le cercle de bannissement et le sceau se sont brisés sous la trop forte pression magique ce qui lui permet d'être plus puissant. Pendant cet été il a été entrainé à toutes formes de magie et de combat et il a emmagasiné une quantité phénoménale de connaissances augmentant également son potentiel magique et le rendant plus puissant que nous trois réunis. » répondit Eve qui avait compris les explications de ses parents quand elle avait vu à quelle vitesse son frère avait progressé.

« Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais vous aider ? demanda Drago d'une petite voix tandis qu'il regardait le visage détendu de son compagnon aux yeux émeraudes qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous le pensons car quand un ange trouve son compagnon ou sa compagne les deux âmes sœur ont une augmentation constante de leur puissance magique jusqu'à atteindre leur maximum. Ce phénomène est commun à tous les couples d'âme sœur mais dans ton cas ou celui de Cameron, vous êtes tous les deux humains car Kalia est une moldue à la base. Elle a reçu un noyau magique quand elle l'a embrassé pour la première fois et depuis son énergie a augmenté jusqu'à leur union. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, elle s'est transformée en ange avec malheureusement beaucoup de douleur car son corps n'était pas habitué à la magie, mais maintenant elle est heureuse. Dans ton cas ton potentiel magique ne fait qu'augmenter. Tu as dû remarquer que tes sorts étaient plus puissants pendant le duel. C'est l'un des effets de l'augmentation de ton noyau magique. Quand toi et Harry vous vous sentirez près à passer le cap tu pourrais devenir un ange dans son entièreté mais pour l'instant tu es trois quarts sorcier et un quart ange mais, même sans l'intervention de l'esprit de la magie tu serais devenu un ange. Cependant son intervention a rendu le processus sans douleur car je peux te le dire Kalia a beaucoup souffert. » dit Cameron avec un sourire quand il vit Drago s'empourprer légèrement.

La cadette des anges changea de sujet quand il regarda le petit dragon qui était endormi en boule au pied lit.

« Au fait comment tu le trouves ton familier ? » demanda Eve.

« Je le trouve mignon et j'aimerais le connaitre un peu plus mais je préfère le laisser dormir pour l'instant. Même s'il est petit je sens une très grande puissance venir de lui. » répondit Drago en contemplant le petit dragon qui avait enroulé sa fine queue autour de la cheville d'Harry qui sortait de sous les couvertures.

Eve et Cameron virent Drago bailler de plus en plus ils décidèrent donc de le laisser se reposer. Quand la porte se referma sur le frère et la sœur de son compagnon, le blond serra son petit ange brun dans ses bras et se laissa emporter par les ténèbres du sommeil.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Depuis une semaine maintenant qu'Harry dormait sans montrer le moindre signe de réveil car il devait reconstruire sa magie. Drago avait appris le lendemain du duel que Dumbledore avait annulé le tournoi de duel mais depuis que son ange dormait il était d'une humeur massacrante. Le blond avait envoyé Weasley et Granger à l'infirmerie pendant un cours pratique de DCFM pour s'être moqués d'Harry ce qui avait eu pour résultat de les envoyer faire un langoureux baiser au mur de la salle.

Drago était maintenant en cours de métamorphose lorsqu'une sensation de chaleur l'étreignit et remplaça le vide qui avait envahi son être depuis que son ange dormait. Le blond entrain de faire un exercice avait immobilisé sa baguette au-dessus de son morceau de porcelaine qu'il devait métamorphoser en plateau d'argent. Ses pupilles avaient perdu un peu de leur éclat argenté jusqu'à prendre une teinte blanche. Le professeur McGonagall ayant remarqué la soudaine immobilité du serpentard s'était approchée de lui et demanda :

« Mr Malfoy, pourquoi vous arrêtez vous de travailler ? »

« Il se réveille », dit-il d'une voix neutre mais on pouvait sentir l'excitation monter dans le corps du blond.

« Qui ? Mr Malfoy, qui se réveille ? questionna-t-elle avec impatience.

« Harry ! » répondit-il avant de ranger ses affaires de cours d'un coup de baguette et de quitter la salle en courant sous le regard incrédule de la classe et de son professeur.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Drago courut aussi rapidement que possible dans les couloirs en espérant arriver avant qu'Harry ne se réveille. Il voulait voir les orbes émeraudes de son amour encore remplies de sommeil. Il vit enfin l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argents, il cria le mot de passe au portrait qui s'ouvrit rapidement sous le choc de la voix puissante. Le serpent blond monta les marches du dortoir quatre à quatre et il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Quand il put respirer normalement il ouvrit doucement la porte du dortoir et vit son ange brun aux yeux émeraudes remuer dans son lit. Le blond s'installa au coté du brun et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et le visage.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les orbes émeraudes s'ouvrirent encore embuées par le sommeil mais avec une petite flamme d'amour qui rayonnait juste derrière le sommeil. Drago se baissa et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amour avant de lui dire :

« Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ? »

« Moui, répondit Harry d'une petit voix, mais j'ai faim et je suis rempli d'amour pour toi. »

Le blond sourit et aida Harry à se lever. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain où il laissa le brun se déshabiller pour se tourner vers la baignoire qu'il remplit en ajoutant un sel de bain aux senteurs de vanille de Madagascar. Ensuite il aida son brun à rentrer dans la baignoire puis le serpent blond se posta derrière lui et se mit à le laver tout en le massant avec le gel douche. Le brun avait la tête appuyée contre le ventre de son homme et se laissa aller à la douceur qui l'enveloppa rapidement. Au fur et à mesure que les mains du blond parcouraient le corps d'Harry une douce chaleur s'y répandit ainsi qu'une sensation de sécurité.

Une heure plus tard le couple se tenait devant les portes de la Grand Salle avec un bras autre de la taille de l'autre. Le blond déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du brun qui y répondit aussitôt, bientôt la tendresse laissa sa place à la passion. Harry caressa de sa langue les lèvres du blond lui réclamant ainsi l'accès qui lui fut tout de suite accordé.

La langue du brun explora timidement ce nouveau territoire qui lui était encore inconnu. Il dessina chaque courbe du palais avec beaucoup d'attention avant de se diriger sur la langue du blond et de s'enrouler autour d'elle avec tendresse. Un gémissement passa les lèvres collées du couple sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient ils ne virent pas le directeur venir à leur rencontre la baguette prête à l'emploi.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Dumbledore venait de quitter son bureau pour se rendre au diner quand il tomba sur le couple qu'il avait maudit intérieurement depuis une semaine. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit quand il constata que le couple ne faisait pas attention à lui, il sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur Drago et lança en murmurant :

« Impero »

Le sort fusa sur sa cible rapidement mais quand il allait atteindre le serpentard un bouclier de protection bleu parcouru d'éclairs blancs s'interposa entre l'impardonnable et sa cible. Dumbledore regarda partout dans l'espoir de voir d'où venait le bouclier quand il repéra Kyo, le familier de Drago, qui volait au-dessus du bouclier avant de le traverser et de se poser sur l'épaule de son maitre et ami.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Harry et Drago se séparaient quand ils se sentirent dans une bulle de sécurité. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent le bouclier bleu et blanc. Regardant par delà le bouclier le survivant aperçut le directeur de Poudlard la baguette pointée sur eux. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le familier de son amour se poser sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Drago caressa la tête du dragon pour le remercier de l'avoir protégé avant de fixer froidement le directeur. Il remarqua clairement que son compagnon était en colère et que ça risquait de faire mal alors, discrètement, il sortit sa baguette et lança silencieusement un sortilège d'ouverture sur les portes de la Grande salle pour que tous les habitants du château puissent voir la soumission du directeur.

« Qu'avez-vous tenter de faire, directeur ? » questionna Harry froidement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry ? Mais peut-être qu'un Mangemort qui est à Serpentard pourrait te répondre. » répondit tout aussi froidement Dumbledore.

« Prenez-moi pour un imbécile ! » s'exclama l'ange visiblement très en colère. Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas compris à qui vous avez à faire, n'est ce pas ? Je vous ordonne de prêter serment sur le champ ! »

« Jamais je ne le ferais. Toi et ton misérable peuple ne devriez pas exister et je fais le serment de tous vous détruire jusqu'au dernier ! » déclara Dumbledore avant de s'interrompre quand un pentacle de lumière apparu au centre du Hall. Plusieurs runes apparurent tout autour du pentacle suivit d'une ancienne écriture (NDA : l'écriture des anciens dans stargate atlantis).

Les Grandes Portes du château s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre les sextuplés qui se précipitèrent autour du pentacle et mirent un genou a terre, leurs ailes se déployèrent. Pendant quelques minutes rien ne se passa. Soudain une lueur bleue se mit à pulser des runes, suivit d'une lueur rouge-orangée et le pentacle commença à briller d'un doux éclat argenté. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient sortis de la Grande Salle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Cameron et Eve avaient rejoint le couple et ils attendaient. Des milliers de particules lumineuses de toutes les couleurs commençèrent à apparaitre. Les particules se mirent à grossir puis à prendre des formes humaines ailées. Tous les humains ailés possédaient un sceptre, les lumières disparurent et tout le monde pu discerner les nouveaux venus qui étaient des anges également. Certains portaient des armures et avaient une épée en plus du sceptre. Sur les armures on pouvait discerner un grand nombre de runes et d'anciennes écritures, les épées quant à elles étaient d'une blancheur immaculée. Sur les lames on pouvait voir plusieurs runes gravées sur le long. Les sextuplés appelèrent leurs sceptres dans leur main et se mirent à jeter un grand nombre de sortilèges de bannissement. Quand le Hall fut libéré ils ouvrirent les grande portes et tout les monde put constater que beaucoup d'Hommes ailés étaient dans le parc.

Une première année s'approcha des apparitions et en toucha une. Il sursauta quand sa main entra en contact avec une surface froide et dur. Zeus s'avança vers les princes et la princesse et leur dit :

« Mes princes, princesse, les statues qui viennent d'apparaitre sont le dernier système de défense qui s'activera si les barrières magiques sont détruites. Elles ont été construites avec un mélange de vif-acier et de vif-argent. Il y a également des larmes de lunes. Votre mère y a pensé en se rappelant ses années à Poudlard. Les runes que vous voyez gravées ont été ajoutées après pour permettre d'augmenter la vitesse, la force et la résistance. Pour les anciennes écritures, elles confèrent aux statues tous les arts de combats aussi bien avec des armes qu'a mains nues. Nous avons disposé les statues sur l'ensemble de la muraille et plusieurs sont disposées dans le parc et dans la forêt sous un camouflage. »

« Vous en êtes où dans la rénovation des sortilèges de protection déjà existant et de la pose des vôtres ? » demanda Cameron.

«De notre côté, nous avons rénové environ quatre-vingt pourcent des protections actuelles et nous pensons avoir fini demain dans l'après-midi au mieux, sinon au pire nous aurons terminé au coucher du soleil. Poséidon a commencé par placer plusieurs sortilèges d'attaque au pied des murailles et sur cent, deux cents, trois cents, quatre cents et cinq cents mètres avant les murailles. » répondit Zeus.

« Pour nous, nous avons posé plusieurs barrières élémentaires pour le moment que nous comptons renforcer par plusieurs enchantements. Hermès a parlé avec plusieurs créatures de la forêt qui nous ont accordé l'accès à certaines connaissances en matière de dôme de protection. Les arbres à l'orée de la forêt ont été enchantés pour bloquer le passage à toutes personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions envers les habitants du château. » déclara Apollon.

« Le parc a été équipé de plusieurs sortilèges d'attaque et de défense élémentaires. Nous attendions l'arrivée des statues pour créer un réseau de pièges qui devraient être efficaces en plus des pièges qui sont en construction au royaume que nous placerons. Pour le lac, Hadès a placé certains enchantements de son cru qui devraient causer plusieurs problèmes à leurs créatures magiques des ténèbres. » s'exclama Dionysos.

« Hadès as tu placé mon enchantement favoris que tu as créé pour les spécialités souterraines ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire sadique sur le visage qui fit frissonner plusieurs élèves et professeurs, y comprit Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr, mon prince c'est le premier que j'ai posé. » répondit l'ange avec le même sourire que l'ange aux yeux émeraude.

« Kalia, tu en es à quel niveau pour les protections du château ? » demanda la petite voix d'Eve qui était dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« J'ai posé plusieurs enchantements de protections élémentaires, anciennes et angéliques. Je dois poser maintenant le bouclier anti-animagus et plein d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre et je dois intaller le dôme qui reproduit l'effet inverse des détraqueurs pour faire souffrir les mangemorts et rendre l'espoir à nos troupes. » répondit la femme de Cameron.

« C'est très bien tout ça mais j'ai un vieux fou à qui je dois mettre une laisse. » déclara Harry avant de se tourner vers le directeur qui regardait les anges avec incompréhension car toute la discussion s'était déroulée en angélique et seul Drago avait compris.

Quand Dumbledore vit Harry s'approcher de lui, il tenta d'exécuter un repli stratégique mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un pas il se sentit soulevé par une forte rafale de vent qui le plaqua contre le mur. L'ange brun s'avança tranquillement vers le vieux sorcier et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Mon cher directeur si vous ne vous soumettez pas au serment que vous a imposé l'esprit de la magie alors vous serez forcé de vivre dans le monde magique et avec un statut de cracmol. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ? » demanda malicieusement Harry qui sentait bien que le directeur ne voudrait pas perdre ses pouvoirs magiques.

Toutes les couleurs du vieux visage du directeur disparurent et avant qu'il ne réponde, les entraves de vent qui le maintenaient contre le mur se dissipèrent le laissant retomber lourdement au sol. Le vieil homme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Même s'il détestait les anges il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre sa magie et, devenir un cracmol lui était impensable. Il avait mis tellement de temps pour acquérir une telle puissance qu'il était sûr de mourir s'il ne pouvait plus utiliser les connaissances qu'il avait emmagasiné. Bien sûr, grâce à son esprit supérieur il pourrait toujours manipuler les esprits faibles mais il n'aurait plus autant d'influence que s'il était sorcier. A la fin de son raisonnement Dumbledore dû se résoudre à donner son serment.

« Avez-vous décidez de votre avenir, directeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Harry.

«Moi….Moi Albus Dumbledore… jure sur ma magie et ma vie de… ne plus jamais être nuisible au… peuple des anges… et… d'aller me dénoncer… pour leur massacre. » déclara Dumbledore d'une voix tremblante.

Tout le monde pu voir la peur sur son visage. Un filament doré s'échappa du cœur du vieux sorcier avant d'entourer le corps de l'ange aux cheveux tressés.

Harry sourit avant de se retourner vers sa famille et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle toute la table de Gryffondor se leva et applaudit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, à part le seul groupe de soutien du directeur qui jetait des regards de pure haine aux anges. Les anges et Drago ignorèrent les regards et se dirigèrent vers la table de Serpentard. Ce qui choqua Harry quand il s'assit fut le sourire que firent plusieurs élèves de leur maisons. Drago vit le choque passer sur le visage de son compagnon quand il constata la joie de leurs camarades de maison. Le blond prit la main de son homme et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de la serrer. La brun se tourna vers son compagnon et lui fit un sourire avant de prendre sa fourchette et de commencer à manger.

Vers le milieu du repas l'ange aux yeux émeraudes releva la tête de son repas et dit en angélique :

« Nous devrions faire un scan des esprits des étudiants et des enseignants pour savoir qui est du côté de Voldemort, celui de Dumbledore et les neutres. »

« Nous y avons pensé pendant que tu te remettais de ton duel et nous avons pensé à le faire à la prochaine pleine lune pour renforcer le pouvoir des runes et des anciennes écritures pour que l'enchantement soit suffisamment puissant pour passer les défenses naturelles sans faire de dommage aux esprits. » répondit Eve avec un sourire. « A nous quatre nous devrions être capables de passer sans problème et avec un peu de chance nous pourrions peut-être pénétrer dans l'esprit de ce vieux fou de directeur pour connaitre ses plans. » finit-elle.

Ses frères sourirent face à l'éclat de malice qui s'alluma dans les yeux de leur sœur. Drago observa la fratrie Potter interagir et sourit tendrement avec une légère pointe de tristesse et de colère dans le regard car il venait de penser qu'Harry n'avait pas connu le plaisir d'une vie de famille. Son compagnon dû sentir son trouble car il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son homme. Quelqu'un à la table de Gryffondor se racla bruyamment la gorge, le couple ignora royalement le dérangement car il savait de qui ça provenait.

« Vous pourriez aller faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, il y a des personnes qui voudraient manger dans cette salle. » cria Dean Thomas.

« Et pour vous Mr Thomas ça fera cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et deux heures de retenue avec le professeur Rogue pour une leçon de tolérance. » répondit le professeur McGonagall sur un ton cassant et froid qui fit blêmir l'accusé.

« Et je rajoute un mois de retenue avec Mr Rusard pour l'aider au nettoyage de la voilière. Après votre retour. » acheva Severus.

Dean allait riposter quand la main de Granger se posa sur son avant-bras pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise de plus. Un rire cristallin résonna dans la Grande salle, les Gryffondors hostiles à Harry se tournèrent vers lui et lui jetèrent des regards de pure haine mais l'ange s'en moqua et préféra s'occuper de son serpentard blond qui avait élu domicile sur ses genoux. Harry pris une fraise qui se trouvait dans son assiette et la tendit à son amour qui croqua dedans jusqu'à la moitié avant de prendre le reste dans sa main et de la tendre à son ange. Juste au moment où ce dernier allait mordre dedans le blond la retira. Il continua son petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui attrape la main et mange le reste de la fraise tout en gardant la main de Drago dans la sienne.

De sa main libre Drago caressa la joue de son ange laissant courir sa main sur la courbure du cou qui chatouilla Harry. Le blond fut d'avantage charmé par le rire cristallin et rempli d'innocent qui fit frissonner le serpentard. Un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage puis il descendit des genoux de son homme pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il passa une main sur le ventre de l'ange tandis que ce dernier lui donnait une framboise qu'il mangea. Drago déposa un tendre baiser sur la nuque et quand le groupe eu fini de manger il se leva et prit la direction du parc où il s'installa sur les rives du lac. Cameron et Eve s'assirent contre le saule pleureur tandis que le couple était allongé dans l'herbe. Harry avait la tête posée sur le torse de son blond qui lui caressait le dos d'une main tandis que l'autre jouait avec ses cheveux tressés. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes laissant le silence apaiser leurs esprits. Cameron se décida à briser le silence :

« McGonagall a convoqué les parents de la belette après les cours aujourd'hui. Ils seront là à dix huit heure ce soir avec le reste de la famille, y compris Bill et Charlie. »

« Bien, très bien, je vais enfin voir si cette famille est aussi stupide que la belette. » déclara Harry avant de lever le regard vers son amour et lui dire : « Dray, si jamais ce sont des traitres eux aussi assomme moi et emmène moi dans la salle sur demande avant de me réveiller. S'il te plait. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas les attaquer ? » demanda Drago avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux d'argent.

« J'ai toujours considéré les Weasley comme ma famille puisque j'ignorais que mes parents étaient encore en vie. Je me suis demandé depuis cet été si Dumbledore n'avait pas obligé les Weasley à me prendre chez eux pour me rendre un peu plus manipulable pour ce vieux fou. Donc, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder ma magie sous contrôle et ça risque de faire mal si jamais j'en perds la maîtrise. » répondit Harry en se serrant contre le corps chaud de son amour.

Drago resserra ses bras autour de son ange. Eve et Cameron regardèrent leur frère avec tristesse car pendant qu'eux étaient auprès de leur parents Harry, lui, avait vécu ou plutôt n'avait pas vécu son enfance, ni son adolescence. Toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû surmonter furent à cause d'un misérable sorcier avide de pouvoir. Cependant Cameron se dit qu'Harry serait bientôt venger et libre de vivre sa vie.

Les quatre serpentards furent sortis de leur silence quand la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi résonna dans le château. Le couple se dirigea vers le cours de Rune qui était en commun avec Serdaigle tandis qu'Eve allait en cours de métamorphose qui était en commun avec les Poufsouffles et que Cameron allait en cours de potion avec les Griffondors

Drago et Harry arrivèrent en juste avant que le professeur ne ferme la porte devant eux. Le professeur de rune était un vieil homme qui avait les cheveux blancs avec des yeux noisettes. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire avec des runes brodées sur les manches et le col. Quand on le voyait une première fois on pouvait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un faible sorcier mais on ne se doutait pas que sa maitrise des runes le rendait presque imbattable. Il se nommait Zack Evermore et il était un nouveau professeur car le précédent était mort pendant l'été.

Le couple prit place à la dernier table de libre et ils sortirent leurs affaires. Le professeur Evermore se plaça devant la classe et leur dit :

« Nous avons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève qui à choisit de rejoindre notre classe. Pour valider son entrée nous allons lui faire passer un petit test pour savoir quelle est sa maitrise de l'art des runes. Mr Potter si vous voulez bien vous placer devant la classe, votre test consistera dans la création d'un bouclier de protection qui devra résister à tous types d'attaques de magie runique que nous vous lancerons. Votre bouclier doit tenir au moins une demi-heure. »

Harry hocha la tête et se plaça devant la classe. Il se rappela tous les livres et la pratique qu'il avait appris pendant le mois d'août car, pendant son temps libre au manoir, il avait pris soin de faire plusieurs recherches sur les différents types de magie qui lui étaient accessibles. Le brun avait arrêté son choix sur la magie runique qu'il trouvait passionnante et avec le temps il avait appris à créer plusieurs sortilèges runiques ainsi que plusieurs protection grâce à un mélange de divers enchantements qu'il pensait être efficaces. Sortant de ses pensées, Harry conjura un grand bâton avec une craie blanche au bout, d'un mouvement de la main il libéra un espace autour de lui en poussant le bureau et les tables vers les murs. L'ange se mit à dessiner plusieurs runes tout en murmurant différentes formules. Quand il eut finit la dernière rune le cercle runique autour de lui s'illumina d'une douce lumière blanche pendant une minute avant de disparaitre.

De son côté le professeur Evermore observa le jeune Potter tracer son cercle de rune avec beaucoup d'attention. Il remarqua que la bouche de son futur élève bougeait mais il n'entendit rien de ce qu'il disait. Il vit la dernière rune être dessinée et le cercle briller avant de s'éteindre ce qui n'aurait pas dû se produire car, lorsque les runes sont activées, elles sont censées émettre une faible lueur mais dans ce cas, rien. Evermore allait réprimander son élève pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps quand une sphère d'énergie se dirigea droit sur le jeune ange. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir la sphère disparut juste au niveau du cercle runique du jeune Potter. Le professeur s'approcha et lança à son tour un sort runique sur le bouclier de son élève. Son sort disparut également en entrant en contact avec le bouclier. Fronçant les sourcils il dit à ses élèves d'envoyer en même temps un sort.

Voyant tout les sorts arrivant sur sa protection Harry sourit car son bouclier était un mélange d'un sortilège d'absorption et d'un bouclier. En effet, l'énergie des sortilèges était absorbée et servait à alimenter le bouclier sans toucher aux réserves du lanceur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et il vit que ça faisait plus de vingt-cinq minutes que la classe, à part son amour, s'acharnait sur son cercle et que même son futur professeur ne trouvait pas de solution. Quand les trente minutes furent écoulées et que les sorts n'arrêtaient pas de pleuvoir sur sa protection, Harry décida de les arrêter. Il conjura une grande sphère d'eau et se mit à manipuler l'élément liquide. Il fit tomber toute la classe en fauchant leurs jambes.. L'ange se tourna vers son professeur et lui demanda s'il avait réussi le test.

Evermore regarda son élève et lui dit :

« Vous avez réussi le test mais, si je peux me permettre, comment avez-vous réussi à créer un cercle aussi résistant ? »

« J'ai appris qu'il était possible de mélanger plusieurs sorts sous leur forme runique mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, j'aimerais que vous deviniez. » répondit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux collé sur le visage.

« J'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez nous faire un exposé sur le mélange de sort runique car moi-même qui pratique ce genre de magie depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette technique. » demanda le professeur Evermore.

« Je serai ravi de faire un cours sur le mélange mais j'aimerais avoir votre promesse que vous ne révélerez rien de ce que je vais vous dire à personne. Si jamais se savoir venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains alors nous serions perdus. » déclara Harry mortellement sérieux.

« Moi, Zack Evermore jure sur ma vie et ma magie de ne jamais révéler le savoir du mélange runique. » jura Evermore.

Un filament d'une belle couleur bleue océan quitta son cœur et s'enroula autour d'Harry. Ce dernier hocha la tête tandis que son professeur demanda aux élèves de se mettre à leur table et il leur dit qu'Harry ferait un exposé sur son bouclier jusqu'à la fin du cours et qu'il devrait attendre le prochain cours pour poser des questions.

Harry s'installa sur le bureau d'Evermore qui ne dit rien tellement sa soif de reconnaissance en runes était grande. L'ange aux yeux émeraudes ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour remettre ses pensées en ordre, il les rouvrit et fixa tour à tour ses camarades de classe. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent le survivant utilisait la légimencie passive pour connaitre leur engagement dans la guerre. Il fut heureux de savoir que toute les personnes présentes étaient neutres dans le conflit. Sur cette note joyeuse il leva les mains vers le plafond et siffla en fourchelangue un enchantement. Une forte lumière se diffusa dans la salle avant de s'éteindre.

« Bien maintenant que je me suis assuré que personne en dehors de cette salle ne sera au courant, pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, j'aurais pu exiger un serment sorcier venant des élèves mais je préfère éviter car vous pourriez révéler des connaissances sans le vouloir. » déclara Harry en fixant un à un ses camarades de classe avant de reprendre, « Bien, le bouclier que j'ai créé est un mélange de deux sortilèges sous leur forme runique. Un sortilège d'absorption et un charme du bouclier. Le meilleur moyen pour que les charmes runiques soient stables est de les tracer en cercle tout en disant une incantation runique pour activer les runes. Vous pouvez mélanger tous les sorts, enchantements, maléfices mais il faut prendre en compte que plus le nombre de sorts mélangés est important plus ça vous demandera de puissance pour les stabiliser. Il faut que vous connaissiez parfaitement chaque signification de chaque rune et leurs pouvoirs. Une mauvaise rune dans un mélange pourrait rendre inefficace votre mélange ou alors votre sort se met en place mais il est fortement instable et pourrait très bien se briser au premier sort comme au dixième ou bien au centième. La complexité de cette facette de la magie runique est le tracé des runes et la puissance de votre mélange réside dans la stabilité du mélange et la prononciation de votre enchantement pendant le tracé des runes. Je vous conseille de toujours incorporer à votre mélange un sortilège d'absorption pour éviter de vous épuiser pour les mélanges qui contiennent des boucliers. Si vous voulez appliquer ce type de magie sur une grande surface par exemple une maison il faut relier cinq runes avec une étoile, cette étoile facilitera la circulation de l'énergie magique sur tous les cercles runiques. » exposa Harry avec un sourire satisfait quand il vit tous ses camarades de classe et le professeur entrain de prendre des notes.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand la cloche sonna dans le château.

« Avant que vous ne partiez je vous demande de ne rien tenter avec des mélanges pour votre sécurité, et je vous le demande aussi professeur Evermore, car je sais bien que vous êtes un maitre en runes mais vu que c'est tout nouveau pour vous je préférais ne pas tenter le diable. » déclara Harry.

Avant que les élèves ne se soient levés Evermore se plaça devant la classe et dit :

« Pour le trimestre nous ne travaillerons que sur cette facette des runes et Harry sera le professeur et aura tous les droits sauf de retirer des points. Il pourra distribuer des sanctions ainsi que des devoirs, mais nous verrons ça au prochain cours. Vous pouvez partir et n'oubliez pas si vous avez des questions c'est au prochain cours. Au revoir »

Tous les élèves partirent après qu'Evermore est fait voler plusieurs morceaux de parchemin pour les professeurs des cours suivants. Harry et Drago partirent vers le cours d'enchantement. Pendant tout le trajet le couple discuta de tout et de rien mais surtout des vacances de la Toussaint qui commençaient à la fin de la semaine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, ton portoloin te transporteras devant mes parents puisque le mot de passe est ton prénom en angélique. Donc, samedi matin nous nous dirigerons vers la gare de Pré-au-lard à l'heure que ton père a indiqué, je serais sous un charme d'invisibilité, quand tu seras à environs cinq mètres de ton père j'activerais le portoloin et je te suivrais dans la seconde. » déclara Harry avant de déposer un baiser sur la main de son ange.

Drago lui fit un sourire légèrement crispé par l'approche des vacances avant de prendre le brun dans ses bras et il l'embrassa tendrement. Le couple reprit sa route vers le cours d'enchantement et quelques minutes plus tard les garçons arrivèrent devant la salle. Le blond frappa à la porte et attendit d'être autorisé à entrer. Les deux serpentards entendirent l'ordre d'entrer ce qu'ils firent. L'ange brun tendit silencieusement le mot du professeur de rune et sur un geste de leur professeur ils partirent s'assoir à une table et commencèrent à s'entrainer sur le charme de révélation. Le petit professeur passa quelques minutes plus tard dans les rangs pour aider les élèves en difficulté quand il remarqua que ses deux retardataires avaient arrêté de pratiquer l'exercice qu'il venait de leur donner. Il se dirigea vers eux et leur demanda :

« Pourquoi ne pratiquez vous pas l'exercice ? »

« Nous le maitrisons tous les deux professeurs. » répondit Harry tandis que le professeur de sortilège enchanta un objet et leur demanda d'exécuter le sort de révélation. Chacun leur tour ils jetèrent le sort et à chaque fois l'objet ensorcellé s'illumina d'une couleur bleue pour signifier la présence d'un enchantement.

« Et bien, je vous félicite Messieurs vous pouvez commencer les devoirs que je devais vous donnez pour la semaine prochaine. Le devoir portera sur les charmes de communication je veux un parchemin sur le sujet. » déclara le professeur en retournant s'occuper des autres élèves.

Harry et Drago se penchèrent sur leurs livres de cours à la recherche d'informations utiles pour le devoir. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, à tous les deux ils avaient rempli deux parchemins de note sur les charmes de communication quand la sonnerie sonna la fin des cours. Lentement, le brun rangea ses affaires, une boule d'angoisse avait pris ses quartier dans son ventre.

Drago avait bien vu l'angoisse qui venait de prendre le corps de son amour mais il ne dit rien car il savait la raison alors, une fois qu'ils furent sorti de la salle, le blond prit la main de l'ange et le guida vers une salle de cours vide. Quand ils furent rentrés le serpentard blond s'appuya contre la porte et il attira le brun dans ses bras. Harry ne résista pas et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amour, il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son futur ange. Il s'écoula une demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne sorte de la douce protection qui l'entourait. L'ange fit un petit sourire qui fit fondre son blond. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Le survivant se laissa aller dans cette douce tendresse qui résonna en lui, il enroula ces bras autour du cou de son homme et répondit au baiser qui le faisait se sentir aussi bien. Ils passèrent encore un quart-heure avant que la porte de la salle n'essaie de s'ouvrir mais, le couple étant appuyé dessus, la personne qui tentait de l'ouvrit ne put rien faire.

« Harry, Drago je sais que vous êtes là, alors dépêchez vous sortir et de prendre le chemin du bureau de McGonagall dans un quart-heure. » entendirent-ils à travers la porte.

Le couple se redressa et corrigea sa tenue avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Les garçons firent un sourirent à l'aîné des anges avant de prendre la direction du bureau de la directrice des rouges-ors. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le blond prit le survivant dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement et avant de se séparer Harry lui glissa à l'oreille de faire attention si jamais il sentait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. Le futur ange hocha la tête, frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Quand ils la reçurent le couple entra dans le bureau plongé dans le silence, les garçons virent le professeur de métamorphose immergée dans la correction de copie. Sans lever les yeux de la copie qu'elle corrigeait elle leur montra deux fauteuils qui étaient placés juste devant la fenêtre du bureau et, à dix-huit heure, des coups discrets furent entendus à la porte du bureau.

McGonagall donna l'autorisation de rentrer au même moment où la cheminée de son bureau s'alluma d'un beau feu vert émeraude pour éjecter toute une famille de personnes rousses.

Harry observa la scène qui se déroula devant lui et fut heureux de voir son ancien meilleur ami blanchir devant sa mère tandis que la cheminée cracha encore un roux. Personne ne remarqua le couple, la directrice des Gryffondors posa sa plume, se racla la gorge et le silence se fit dans le bureau. Elle conjura plusieurs fauteuils et demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir tandis qu'elle commençait à parler.

« Bien je vous ai convoqué pour plusieurs raison.. Tout d'abord la honte que votre fils et Miss Granger ont apporté à la maison Gryffondore vis-à-vis de leur comportement inqualifiable envers les élèves de l'école et surtout vis-à-vis de Mr Potter. Laissez-moi finir Molly avant de parler s'il vous plait. Ensuite pour manquement à leurs fonctions de préfet, espionnage de la vie privée de Mr Potter et pour finir coups et blessures sur Mr Potter. » déclara Minerva.

« Je ne comprends pas dans les lettres que Ronald nous a envoyé ce serait Harry qui causerait la majeur partie des accusations que vous venez d'énoncer. » déclara Arthur Weasley.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu répondre un rire froid résonna dans le bureau de la directrice des rouges et ors. Tous les Weasley et Granger cherchèrent d'où provenait le rire, seule McGonagall ne chercha pas mais elle fixait un point prêt de la fenêtre. Enfin la préfète des rouges et ors remarqua la direction du regard de sa professeur de métamorphose et le suivit. Elle vira au rouge écrevisse quand elle remarqua son ancien ami qui les fixait froidement. Avant que quelq'un n'ait pu la retenir elle se précipita sur Harry qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter mais quand elle se trouva à moins d'un mètre du serpentard un bouclier bleu se déploya autour du couple qui sourit en voyant l'espionne tomber douloureusement sur ses fesses. Ce fut à ce moment que les Weasley découvrirent la présence d'Harry et de Drago qui venait de sortir de l'ombre pour enlacer son homme. Molly Weasley voulu prendre Harry dans ses bras mais le bouclier se déploya de nouveau à une quinzaine de centimètres de la mère des rouquins qui su d'instinct qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher d'avantage. C'est pourquoi elle se recula lentement et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle occupait. Arthur Weasley prit alors la parole sans pour autant bouger de sa chaise.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? » demanda le rouquin avec un sourire.

« Bien mais mon état n'a pas lieu d'être évoqué aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt la conduite inqualifiable de votre dernier fils et de votre probable futur belle-fille envers moi depuis le début de l'année ainsi que leur trahison vis-à-vis de notre ancienne amitié qu'ils ont bafoué pour de l'argent et des connaissances. » claqua la voix sèche du survivant dans le silence du bureau.

En observant bien les membres du clan Weasley on pu clairement voir le dégout affiché dans le regard des jumeaux, de Bill et de Charlie tandis qu'ils regardaient leur plus jeune frère qui avait rougi de colère face aux paroles de l'ange. Drago observa particulièrement le visage des parents Weasley qui avaient blanchi vis-à-vis des accusations portées à l'encontre de leur fils. Il vit les larmes monter dans les yeux de Molly tandis que les poings du patriarche étaient serrés tellement fort que les jointures avaient blanchi et étaient clairement visible sur la peau pâle du rouquin. Il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure à la famille de rouquin pour se calmer et reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur leurs sentiments avant de permettre au professeur McGonagall de continuer.

« Bien, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas au courant du changement de maison de Mr Potter qui est maintenant à Serpentard avec son frère et sa sœur qui sont tous les trois les meilleur élèves de leur années. Cependant, il a été porté à ma connaissance certains faits comme quoi Mr Weasley et Miss Granger aurait terrorisé les premières années de chaque maison ainsi que ceux de Gryffondor ce qui est un manquement à leurs devoir de préfet. Pour continuer, Mr Potter a passé les deux dernières semaines dans un coma magique à la suite du tournoi de duel qui a été organisé il y a un peu plus de deux semaines pour la coopération inter-maison mais, il s'est trouvé que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards qui se sont battus avec fair-play ont été vaincus par les coéquipiers de Mr Potter et de Mr Malfoy afin de se retourner contre leurs coéquipiers serpentards. Harry et Drago ont réussi à se protéger sauf quand le sortilège qu'ont envoyé votre fils et Granger a frappé Mr Potter en plein poitrine ce qui entraina une immense douleur et des convulsions qui ont été stoppées par l'intervention de Mr Malfoy. Par la suite Potter a passé une semaine dans un sommeil réparateur. » déclara McGonagall avec un regard rempli de colère envers ses élèves.

Personne ne dit plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Molly ne prennent la parole en se tournant vers les deux espions qui n'en menaient pas large.

« Qu'ont-ils eu comme sanction pour de tels actes ? » demanda la matriarche des Weasley en fixant les deux adolescents.

« Ils sont renvoyés pour une période indéterminée et, s'ils reviennent, ils devront passer au moins deux heures par soir y compris les week-end et les vacances avec Mr Rusard pour nettoyer le château. En prenant en compte le serment d'allégeance qu'ils doivent donner à Mr Potter avant de retourner chez eux. » déclara le professeur de métamorphose avec un sourire méprisant pour ses élèves qui se firent encore plus petit.

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard pendant quelque minutes, le chef de la famille sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège d'intimité autour de sa femme et lui-même. Dès que le charme fut en place la mère des rouquins se mit à parler mais personne ne comprit ce que les parents se dirent à par Charlie qui avait appris à lire sur les lèvres car, en étant dresseur de dragon, il avait eu à faire à certaines espèces de dragon qui réagissaient violement au son de la voix et qui pouvaient devenir dangereux. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il comprit l'argumentation de sa mère, il tourna le regard vers son père et vit que celui-ci était un grande partie d'accord avec sa mère. Après quelques minutes, Molly annula le sort et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

« Pour ce qui est du cas de Ronald je vous enverrais une lettre pour vous donner le jour de son retour mais ça ne sera pas avant au moins trois mois, pour Hermione je vous laisse décider mais qu'une chose soit très clair elle est désormais interdite de mettre un pied sur les terres du Terrier et ce à vie. » déclara Molly avant de se tourner vers son dernier fils et de lui dire : « Tu vas prêter serment maintenant sinon je peux te dire que tu passeras les prochains mois à travailler. »

Ronald quand à lui s'était fait tout petit sur sa chaise depuis que sa mère l'avait appelé par son nom complet et avait fait en sorte de disparaitre mais quand il entendit sa mère prononcer sa sanction il manqua de tomber de sa chaise sous le choc mais, ce qui l'acheva, fut la demande de sa mère. Il sentit en lui monter une énorme colère mélangée à de la jalousie car sa propre famille faisait plus confiance à ce monstre de Potter qui n'avait aucun lien de sang et de chair avec le clan Weasley alors que lui, sixième fils de la famille, n'avait droit qu'à des regards de dégout pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger sa famille de cette immonde créature magique qui osait salir leur monde. Lui, Ronald Weasley n'allait en aucun cas se soumettre à un être inférieur à lui qui n'était aucunement un sorcier. Il préférait mourir plutôt que se soumettre.

« NON ! JE REFUSE DE ME SOUMETTRE A UNE CREATURE MAGIQUE QUI EST INFERIEUR A MOI ! JE N'AI FAIT QUE MON DEVOIR DE SORCIER DE REMETTRE UNE CREATURE A SA PLACE ! JE NE PRONONCERAIS JAMAIS SE SERMENT PLUTOT MOURIR ! » cracha Weasley avant d'être interrompu par une gifle qui percuta sa joue. Il porta sa main à sa joue meurtrie qui commençait à prendre une jolie teinte cerise. Le rouquin leva les yeux vers sa mère et ce qu'il vit lui fit immédiatement baisser la tê avait vu dans ses yeux du dégout, de la tristesse et surtout de la colère.

Avant que quiconque n'est pu prononcer un mot, la directrice adjointe se tourna la tête vers Harry qui affichait un sourire presque jouissif. Elle lui demanda s'il pouvait prouver la vérité grâce à ses souvenirs. Le survivant claqua des doigts et son sceptre apparut dans sa main droite tandis qu'il posa son index gauche sur sa tempe, puis il le recula lentement. Tout le monde vit un filament de souvenir sortir de son crâne pour suivre son doigt. Il le plaça au dessus de l'émeraude qui absorba le souvenir avant de le projeter sur le mur du bureau.

_**Flash back**_

_**Ron et Hermione se trouvaient devant le directeur de Poudlard pour faire leur rapport mensuel sur les agissements d'Harry. **_

_**« Potter ne cesse de se plaindre d'une douleur dans le dos, au niveau des omoplates. J'ai pu voir également un tatouage au milieu de son dos. Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un cercle runique. » raconta Ron.**_

_**« Dans quel état était le tatouage ? Etait-il flou ou nette ? » demanda précipitamment le vieux sorcier avec une légère inquiétude.**_

_**« Il était un peu flou mais suffisamment net pour discerner encore précisément la forme des runes » répondit Ron.**_

_**Sur le visage de Dumbledore l'inquiétude commença à être visible, il se tourna vers la préfète de Gryffondor qui n'attendit pas de question pour commencer à parler.**_

_**« J'ai remarqué quand nous faisions nos devoirs à la bibliothèque que les notes qu'il prenait n'était pas écrites en anglais mais dans une langue qui m'est inconnue. J'ai en plus constaté également une certaine instabilitée dans sa magie. Il me semble également qu'elle devient plus puissante. » décrivit la lionne.**_

_**Maintenant Dumbledore était très inquiet car les douleurs et la magie de Potter qui devenait plus puissante, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le cercle de bannissement était entrain de faiblir, ce qui entrainait la dégradation du bridage magique de Potter. Le vénérable directeur sortit de ses pensées et congédia les deux espions en leurs disant qu'un transfert de 2000 Gallions serait effectué dans leurs coffres.**_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux espions qui étaient blancs comme des cadavres, leurs mains tremblaient fortement. De leurs cotés, les deux serpentards avaient un sourire jouissif accroché sur le visage qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Molly consulta son mari du regard avant de tendre la main vers son fils.

« Prononce ton serment ! » ordonna Molly en fixant Ron dans les yeux. Le dernier fils Weasley leva lentement sa baguette ainsi que Granger et tout deux prononcèrent le serment qui mettrait fin à leurs rêves de richesse et de reconnaissance.

« Moi, Ronald Weasley jure sur ma magie et ma vie de ne plus jamais nuire de n'importe quelle façon à Harry Potter. » déclara le jeune homme du bout des lèvres.

« Moi, Hermione Granger jure sur ma vie et sur ma magie de ne plus jamais nuire de n'importe quelle façon à Harry Potter » déclara la jeune femme faisant une grimace de dégout en prononçant les mots.

« Bien maintenant Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, donnez-moi vos baguettes. Elles resteront au château et vous seront rendus à votre retour le cinq avril pour Miss Granger. Un portoloin vous sera envoyé le quatre avril et il s'activera à neuf heure trente le cinq. Et pour Mr Weasley cela dépendra de vos parents. » déclara la professeur de métamorphose, puis elle se tourna vers Arthur et lui demanda :

« Pourriez-vous déposer Miss Granger chez elle, s'il vous plait ? Les elfes de maison ont déjà envoyé ses effets personnels chez elle ainsi que ceux de Mr Weasley. »

« Bien sur Minerva, Hermione viens avec moi. Molly je te laisse t'occuper de Ronald. » dit-il avant de quitter le bureau en tenant fortement le bras de la Gryffondor.

Il fut rapidement suivi du reste de la famille qui quitta le bureau en utilisant la cheminée.

Harry et Drago quittèrent également le bureau de la directrice des rouges et ors pour rejoindre la salle commun de Serpentard. Une fois arrivé, ils préparèrent leur valise car demain Drago partait pour le royaume des anges et accessoirement en vacances de noël.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapitres 4, 5, 6 et 7 corrigés.


	8. Chapitre 8

«Voix haute » ; Les sorts et potions ; _Voix télépathique (Pensées) _;___Lettre et autre message écrit§ _;**Fourchelangue **;_**Flash back**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Harry et Drago venaient de pénétrer dans leur dortoir quand ils constatèrent que leurs camarades de classes se préparaient pour le bal d'Halloween. Le brun claqua des doigts et deux tenues de soirées apparurent sur le lit du blond. Celle de Drago était constituée d'un pantalon blanc à pinces avec de légers reflets argentés, une chemise d'un blanc pur et le tout fermé par des boutons en platine. Pour compléter l'ensemble il y avait une magnifique cape de soie couleur argent. Pour Harry la tenue était identique à celle de son compagnon sauf qu'elle était noire encre et la seule touche de couleur provenait des boutons fait entièrement d'émeraudes. Sur un coussin de velours apparut un cercle d'argent et de platine avec un saphir et un diamant.

Ils prirent leurs vêtements et partirent se préparer. Une heure plus tard le couple se présenta devant les portes en bois massif de la Grande Salle. D'un mouvement de baguette Drago ouvrit les portes. Ils étaient le dernier couple arrivé et tous se tournèrent vers Harry et Drago. Les élèves ressentirent l'aura de tendresse, d'amour et de sensualité qui émanait d'eux. Ledit couple observa la décoration de la salle, avec une grimace de dégoût en voyant les citrouilles et les chauves-souris.

Les deux serpentards se dirigèrent vers la table ronde qui pouvait contenir une douzaine de convives et s'y installèrent, ils observèrent les autres personnes. Les sextuplés portaient des vêtements de soirée moldus mais ils étaient fait entièrement en cuir. La seule différence visible entre leurs tenues venait de la couleur. Les habits formaient un dégradé de bleu. Le cuir leur collait à la peau laissant apparaître la musculature développée de leurs corps ce qui faisait soupirer toute la gente féminine du château.

Kalia, quand à elle, portait une robe noire aux coutures blanches. La robe était coupée en biais au niveau des jambes, ses cheveux tressés de manière à pouvoir accrocher de petites larmes en topaze. Cameron, lui, était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, moldu, de la même couleur que sa femme mais contrairement à elle les coutures n'étaient pas apparentes.

Eve portait une robe d'une blancheur immaculée, qui aurait fait pâlir une licorne. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos ne laissant que deux mèches encadrer son visage. Neville qui l'accompagnait portait une tenue de soirée typiquement sorcière d'une magnifique couleur pourpre.

Le directeur déclara le festin d'Halloween ouvert, des plats somptueux apparurent sur les tables faisant saliver la plupart des élèves. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que ne résonne le bruit des couverts frottant dans les assiettes, les conversations allaient bon train. Quand le dessert disparut, le directeur annonça le début du bal.

Les premières notes commencèrent à résonner dans la salle, Harry et Drago se levèrent et se placèrent au centre de la piste de danse. Le brun mit une main sur la hanche de son blond tandis qu'il prenait la main libre de Drago dans la sienne. Le couple vert et argent commença à se mouvoir avec une sensualité, leurs mouvements étaient gracieux, fluides et d'une élégance à rendre jalouse une danseuse étoile professionnelle.

Le rythme de la musique accéléra subitement, les mouvements du couple avec, perdant en élégance, gagnant en sensualité. Ils furent rejoints par Cameron et Kalia qui prirent rapidement le rythme, rendant le quatuor magnifique, immobilisant tout les élèves de la Grande Salle avec l'aura de sensualité qui les entourait.

Quelques minutes plus tard Eve et Neville ainsi que les sextuplés rejoignirent le quatuor. Le groupe de danseur monopolisa entièrement la piste et même si quelqu'un avait voulu les rejoindre il ne le fit pas tant la beauté du groupe empêchait toutes les personnes présentes de faire le moindre mouvement.

Une fois la première danse passée le reste des élèves se joignit au groupe et la fête put enfin vraiment commencer.

Les heures passèrent et une grande partie des élèves étaient allés se coucher. Une partie minime dansait encore mais, plus mollement.

Les danses romantiques s'enchaînaient et Harry et Drago en profitaient allègrement pour s'embrasser tendrement laissant échapper une aura de tendresse rendant les seules filles présentes jalouses. En effet leurs cavaliers ne se préoccupaient pas d'elle de la manière qu'elles espéraient.

Quand la cloche du château sonna le douzième coup de minuit, Poséidon et Zeus se figèrent sur place et fermèrent les yeux pour se concentrer sur le bouclier des murailles. Quelques minutes plus tard ils rouvrirent les yeux et firent apparaître leurs sceptres. Un jet de lumière bleue quitta les cristaux de roche et toucha les portes de la Grande Salle les scellant magiquement sous les yeux écarquillés des personnes restantes dans la pièce.

Poséidon se tourna vers les anges royaux et leur expliqua :

« Des mangemorts ont traversé les barrières sous leur forme animagus. Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, nous devions poser cette protection la nuit prochaine car pour qu'elle soit réellement efficace il nous faut l'énergie lunaire qui n'a malheureusement lieu que demain soir. On voulait également en profiter pour renforcer la puissance actuelle des protections déjà posées sur le château. »

« Bien. Position Delta 6. Évacuez le reste des élèves présents dans cette salle, ceux dans les couloirs et dans le parc vers les salles communes. Kalia, active les protections autour des salles communes et fait en sorte que personnes ne puisse en sortir jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Je m'occupe du Vieux Fou. » déclara Harry en angélique.

Les sextuplés formèrent un hexagone, se positionnèrent à chaque coin et levèrent leurs sceptres au dessus de leurs têtes. Un rayon quitta le cristal de roche de Zeus pour se connecter à ceux de ses frères, puis une vague d'énergie traversa le château envoyant tous les élèves présents dans les couloirs et dans le parc à l'intérieur de leurs salle communes.

Harry se tourna vers le corps enseignant qui était paralysé par l'action des anges présents. Avant que le brun ne puisse dire un mot le directeur lui demanda :

« Que venez-vous de faire ? »

« Mes anges viennent de m'informer qu'une soixantaine de mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort viennent de pénétrer dans l'établissement grâce à leurs formes animagi. Ils devraient entrer dans le château dans une dizaine de secondes et encore une dizaine de secondes avant qu'ils n'ouvrent les portes de la Grande Salle. » expliqua Harry mais à la fin de sa phrase les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brutalement laissant apparaître une marée de robes noires.

La marée noire était coupée par une personne en robe rouge sang. Cette personne n'était autre que Voldemort.

Ce dernier s'avança et dit clairement pour que tout le monde l'entende :

« Livrez-moi Potter et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal mais dans le cas contraire vous mourrez tous dans d'affreuses souffrances. »

« Lequel veux-tu, Face de Serpent ? » demanda Eve avec une insolence à faire pâlir Weasley de jalousie.

« Comment oses-tu parler à notre seigneur ? Sale petit salope ! Endoloris » hurla la voix bien trop connue de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le sort jaune fusa à très grande vitesse vers Eve qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La jeune ange se mit à hurler de douleur en s'effondrant sur le sol. Harry réagit en une seconde dressant un bouclier d'une belle couleur émeraude en un mouvement de la main. Eve cessa immédiatement de crier mais Bellatrix hurla tellement fort que toutes les personnes présentes restèrent tétanisées face à tant de douleur. Même le seigneur des Ténèbres semblait légèrement effrayé par autant de puissance. Bellatrix avait maintenant du sang qui coulait de ses oreilles et de son nez. Voldemort eu pitié de sa plus fidèle mangemort en annulant les effets de l'impardonnable.

« Tu viens de faire une grosse erreur en lançant le doloris sur mes mangemort. Ce privilège m'est réservé sale créature impure ! Avada Kedavra. » hurla t-il en colère.

L'éclair vert sortit de la baguette du seigneur des Ténèbres et percuta le bouclier émeraude qui vibra sous le choc mais ne se brisa pas.

« Voldemort, toi et tes mangemorts venez de faire une erreur qui va vous coûter très cher, en t'en prenant à ma petite sœur. » déclara Harry en fixant Jedusor dans les yeux avec ses prunelles blanches et en faisant apparaître son sceptre dont l'émeraude brillait d'une forte lueur menaçante.

« Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, toi qui ne possédais aucuns pouvoirs magiques. Tu vas mourir pour t'être opposé à moi comme ta sang-de–bourbe de mère ! Tu vas rejoindre tes parents dans la mort. » proclama Jedusor en relançant le sort de mort sur Harry.

Le brun ne fit que lever à nouveau son bouclier émeraude autour de sa famille tandis que tous les anges étaient masqués par le rempart. L'ange brun aux yeux habituellement émeraudes frappa le sol de son sceptre faisant émerger les runes du bouclier absorbeur autour des anges et du corps enseignant. Quand il céda, face au deuxième sortilège de mort, Voldemort lança ses mangemorts contre le groupe d'anges.

Les serviteurs de Face-de-serpent s'approchèrent du groupe qui n'avait pas encore réagi face à l'attaque. Les sorciers noirs prirent d'avantage confiance et approchèrent plus rapidement. Mais, à moins de cinq mètres des limites du bouclier, des lances de flammes se fichèrent dans le cœur des mangemorts présent en première ligne. La groupe d'attaquants se figea devant les cadavres de leurs collègues qui se consumèrent sous leurs yeux.

Ils se mirent alors à jeter des sorts de tous les types de magie connue afin de venger les morts. Ils cessèrent de lancer des sortilèges au bout d'une heure et demie car la poussière leur masquait la vue et ils étaient épuisés par une si grande utilisation de magie. Les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres pensaient avoir fait des victimes mais, quand la poussière retomba, ils virent les anges discuter entre eux, assis dans de confortables fauteuils d'une éblouissante couleur blanche. Ils avaient un service à thé argent avec du saphir liquide dans les gravures très sophistiquées du plateau, posé sur une table basse, en bois clair et en cristal. Ils ignoraient royalement les sorciers noirs.

Voldemort entra dans une rage sans nom en voyant cela : ses mangemorts être ignorés par de répugnantes créatures magique ! ?

Il pointa sa baguette vers les créatures et commença à réciter une incantation. Un cercle noir de vingt-cinq centimètres de rayon se forma au bout de sa baguette et, quand il eu finit, un rayon alla percuter le bouclier angélique, le faisant plier sous la puissance magique qui était déployée. Harry se rendit alors compte que la barrière ne pouvait pas absorber autant de magie en une seule fois.

Harry fit taper encore une fois son sceptre sur le sol donnant plus d'énergie pour éviter que le bouclier ne s'effondre. Il se tourna ensuite vers son professeur de runes :

« Professeur pourriez-vous dessiner une étoile avec ces cinq runes à chaque pointe, s'il vous plaît ? Je ferais le reste. » demanda Harry en faisant un cercle avec sa main créant un autre cercle de rune pour rediriger la puissance magique dans le sol et montrant un dessin de ce qu'il demandait a son professeur de Runes.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Evermore dessina l'étoile et les runes avec application et quand ce fut fait, il retourna auprès des professeurs. Harry planta son sceptre dans le sol et fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main. Il posa la boule sur la rune pointant vers Voldemort. Le feu se répandit dans toute l'étoile et sur les runes, les enflammant. Le feu consomma une grande partie de l'énergie magique qui percutait la barrière.

Tandis que le bouclier se maintenait en place Harry sortit des limites de la barrière et il révéla une multitude de flèches de flamme et les lança sur les mangemort restant. Les premiers sorciers tombèrent pris par l'effet de surprise mais rapidement les autres levèrent des boucliers de sombres couleurs. Les mangemort se tournèrent vers le nouvel attaquant et furent surpris de voir Harry en dehors du bouclier. Mais, rapidement, les serviteurs du Lord Noir ripostèrent avec force ce qui obligea le prince des anges à sauter derrière la table des Serdaigles qui ne résista pas longtemps sous le feu nourri des mangemorts. L'ange aux yeux d'émeraude conjura rapidement des pointes de glace en formes de fer de lance et les propulsa sur les mangemorts à travers les trous créés par les sorts des sorciers noirs. Juste après avoir lancé les pointes la table céda et explosa obligeant Harry à esquiver plusieurs sortilèges. En essayant d'éviter un sort un éclair vert sombre fonça sur lui quand, un corps se jeta en travers recevant le sort à sa place. Le prince se tourna pour voir qui avait reçu le sort et son sang se gela en reconnaissant le corps inanimé de son compagnon.

Son âme-sœur.

Un rugissement résonna dans l'ensemble du château, le cri fut tellement fort que même les habitants de Pré-au-Lard l'entendirent. Ce hurlement paralysa tout les mangemorts sur place ainsi que Voldemort qui venait de mettre fin à son sort en constatant que rien ne pouvait traverser la paroi protectrice.

« ISTALRI» hurla Harry et sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assemblée le corps de Drago disparut comme soufflé par un léger courant d'air.

Quand la dernière trace de son amour disparut l'ange aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers les mangemorts et leur maître il les fixa chacun leur tour, les faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. En effet, les yeux d'Harry n'étaient plus émeraudes ou même blancs - que tous avaient déjà aperçu quand il était en colère - mais parcourus de flammes blanches rayonnantes. Dans son dos quatre ailes apparurent mais au lieu d'être en plumes c'était des ailes de flammes blanches striées d'un bleu nuit.

L'ange aux yeux de feu fixa son regard sur celui écarlate de Voldemort et quand il parla ce fut d'une voix si froide que même les autres anges présents dans la Grande Salle frissonnèrent sachant exactement ce qu'il allait se passer et, cela ne serait pas agréable pour l'ennemi.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, usurpateur du titre de Lord, traître aux idéaux de la famille serpentard, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort en blessant mon compagnon et pour l'avoir fait tu vas mourir dans tellement de douleur que les sept cercles de l'Enfer ressemblerons au Paradis à coté de ce que je vais te faire. Vae weohnata ono vergari, eka thäet otherum, Agaeti Sänghren ! (NDA : ancien langage livre IV du cycle de l'héritage) » déclara Harry et quand le dernier mot fut prononcé le tonnerre gronda.

Tout le monde entendit les anges haleter et fixer le prince car sa dernière phrase était un serment prononcé dans l'ancienne langue, langue parlée lors de la construction du royaume et utilisée lors des cérémonies sacrées mais, un serment prononcé dans cette langue correspondait à un serment inviolable.

« Ono ach néiat threyja eom verrunsma edtha, ô snalgli.

Atra esterni ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarinva ono varda.

Atra nous waise vardo fra eld du vanyali sem huildar Saphira un eka.

Gala O Wyrda brunhvitr. Abr Berundal vandr-fodhr. Burthro laufsblädar ekar kona dauthleikr.»

Les incantations s'enchaînèrent rapidement créant au fur et à mesure une multitude d'étincelles bleues et blanches tout autour du prince des anges. Au dessus d'Harry, des boules de feu, d'eau, de terre, d'air, reliées entres elles par une fine corde de lumière apparurent. Le jeune ange leva une main et saisit la corde de lumière qui se transforma en une chaîne faite des quatre éléments réunis. Au bout de la chaîne on pouvait voir une sphère de feu blanc. Harry la prit de sa deuxième main et elle se divisa en deux créant ainsi un double. Le survivant fit tournoyer les bolas autour de lui à une telle vitesse que rapidement on ne distingua que le feu blanc puis il projeta ses armes sur les mangemorts. (NDA : à la façon God of War )

Certains réussirent à se protéger mais les autres s'effondrèrent en hurlant de douleur. Il fit revenir à lui les feux blancs et l'ange commença à avancer lentement vers les sorciers noirs encore debout à l'abri de leurs boucliers. Harry sauta haut dans les airs et quand il eu atteint l'apogée du saut, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même tout en faisant tournoyer les bolas autour de lui de telle manière que l'on ne distinguait plus le corps du Survivant. Harry lança le bolas droit sur Bellatrix qui s'enflamma d'un puissant feu blanc et bleu sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment l'arme avait pu passer son bouclier. Mais rapidement elle fut éteinte par son maître qui la jugeait plus utile vivante que réduite à l'état de cendre, cependant on pouvait voir clairement des marques de brûlures sur ses bras, son visage. Ce qui était le plus évident était le petit tas de cendres à ses pieds. Ces cendres correspondaient à sa chevelure noire. Quand la sorcière toucha son crâne chauve elle entra dans une rage noire et commença à envoyer des sorts de mort dans tous les sens.

Cameron vite fatigué de voir des flashs verts toutes les trente secondes l'immobilisa dans une prison de pierre et la fit disparaître dans le sol de la Grande Salle mais, le temps que le futur roi le fasse, Harry avait déjà mis hors service tous les autres mangemorts.

Le survivant se tourna ensuite vers Voldemort et fit virevolter les bolas autour de lui avant de les lancer de part et d'autre du Lord noir pour qu'il soit enchaîné mais ce dernier bloqua les chaînes en les attrapant avec deux mains géantes qui avaient beaucoup de mal à bloquer la puissance magique contenue à l'intérieur des feux blancs. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne vit le sourire du Survivant qu'au dernier moment et cela était trop tard car Harry avait ce qu'il voulait, un accès direct à la magie de Voldemort qui entendit parfaitement les deux mots qui scellèrent son destin :

« Agaeti Sänghren » dit clairement Harry avec un sourire victorieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard les chaînes des bolas déversèrent un puissant flux de magie dans les mains géantes et par ce biais un très ancien enchantement, enchantement qui ne pouvait être brisé que par le lanceur. La foudre tomba du ciel et frappa l'endroit où Voldemort se tenait un peu plus tôt. En effet ce dernier venait juste de fuir grâce à sa forme animagus - un serpent de ténèbres pouvant se fondre avec les ombres et se déplacer très rapidement sur de courtes distances.

Voldemort venait tout juste de traverser les barrières de protection encore sous sa forme animagus quand il entendit un hurlement de rage le faisant frissonner de peur car dans ce cri on pouvait ressentir toute la puissance contenue et très mal contrôlée. Le seigneur noir transplana mais juste avant il ordonna de réduire le château en cendre. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais il avait peur de l'origine du hurlement.

Alors qu'il disparaissait le lord noir se dit que s'il ne pouvait pas avoir ce château alors personne ne l'aurait.

Voldemort ne sut que bien plus tard que les détraqueurs étaient morts, que les vampires avaient fuit et qu'une partie des mangemorts attaquant les murailles furent capturés.

.

Harry et les anges regardèrent les alentours par sécurité puis ils se détendirent. Ils allaient partir quand une voix supérieure et moqueuse se fit entendre dans le silence pesant de la Grande Salle.

« Et bien Harry il semblerait que vos protections ne soient pas si efficaces que ça vu qu'elles ont laissé passer Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Qu'elle est belle la soit disant puissance des anges de la magie. Ces créatures magiques sont incapables de créer des protections efficaces. »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers le directeur mais il prononça une phrase qui fit entrer l'homme dans une rage folle.

« Cameron occupe toi de ce vieux fou, j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper des caprices d'un vieux sénile sans intérêt. »

L'ange aux yeux de feu et aux cheveux bruns s'envola et quand il disparut dans les nuages artificiels du plafond ses deux paires d'ailes s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière blanche. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry avait disparu tandis que Cameron et Eve se tournaient vers le directeur et le fixant froidement. Avant que le directeur ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Eve dessina un cercle avec sa main faisant apparaître une immense sphère de couleur rouge.

« Regardez donc directeur ce que font nos protections pour votre petit cul ridé de sorcier qui ne vaut pas une noise. » déclara haut et fort Cameron en faisant légèrement onduler ses doigts.

Dans la sphère on pouvait voir l'extérieur des murailles qui étaient assiégées par des mangemorts bombardant les pierres de sortilèges en tout genre.

Tandis que les vampires enchaînaient les coups de bélier improvisé avec un tronc d'arbre dans l'espoir de créer une ouverture dans le mur - mais à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient tomber une pierre celle-ci était remplacée immédiatement - les Créatures de la nuit enchaînaient les coups d'épées et d'autres armes blanches.

Dans les airs les détraqueurs absorbaient les vagues de bonheur qui étaient émises par les barrières et, sous les yeux écarquillés du corps enseignant, un détraqueur qui avait la forme d'un énorme souaffle explosa relâchant en même temps une énorme vague d'énergie positive créant une réaction en chaîne de bombe-détraqué. Les mangemorts voyant la disparation des aspirateurs de bonheur commencèrent à disparaître, tandis que les vampires fuyaient vers la forêt mais pour eux une chose était certaine, ils ne retournèrent pas sous les ordres du Lord Noir.

Dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs constatèrent que le vénérable dirigeant du château était rouge de colère et avait sorti sa baguette la pointant sur les anges qui les fixait froidement sans une once de peur dans les yeux. Les professeurs préférèrent reculer mais avant que Dumbledore ne fasse une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie et surtout ses pouvoirs Elumine apparut devant lui laissant tomber une beuglante et repartit en donnant un violent coup de bec sur le crâne du vieux sénile de sorcier.

La lettre rouge s'ouvrit toute seule et la voix grave d'Harry résonna clairement et fortement moqueuse dans toute la Grand Salle.

« JE SERAIS VOUS DUMBLEDORE, JE REFLECHIRAIS A DEUX FOIS AVANT DE LANCER UN QUELCONQUE SORTILEGE SUR UN MEMBRE DE MON PEUPLE ET DE MA FAMILLE. DANS CE CAS, JE CONSIDERAIS CET ACTE COMME UNE VIOLATION DE VOTRE SERMENT ET VOUS DEVIENDREZ UN SIMPLE MOLDU VIVANT DANS LE MONDE MAGIQUE JUSQU'A VOTRE MORT. MAIS BON SI VOUS VOULEZ DEVENIR MOLDU FAITES DONC. »

Le directeur du collège de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard blêmit jusqu'à avoir le teint d'un cadavre, il se précipita hors de la grande salle afin d'éviter de commettre une erreur qui lui serait fatale. Les anges quittèrent également la salle pour récupérer leurs affaires et rentrer au royaume. Cameron se tourna vers les sextuplés et sa femme et leur dit :

« Vous posez toutes les protections contre les animaux magiques ou non, contre les personnes métamorphosées, les animagus. Je veux que ce château soit imprenable et étendez les protections jusqu'à cinquante mètres dans le sol. Renforcez les défenses déjà en place avec l'énergie lunaire de demain soir, ensuite rentrez au pays. »

Sur ces dernières paroles et un baiser échangé entre Cameron et Kalia, le frère et la sœur disparurent de la même manière qu'Harry quelques minutes auparavant.

Kalia se tourna vers les sextuplés et leur dit :

« Bon, on se met au travail. On pose autant de protections qui ne nécessitent pas l'énergie lunaire pour être activées et on prépare ce qui est nécessaire pour les rituels des autres protections. Une fois le travail accompli on rentre à la maison aussi vite que possible. C'est d'accord ? »

Les sextuplés hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent sur l'ensemble du domaine de l'école, tandis que Kalia se dirigea vers le centre du château pour commencer à travailler. Les habitants du château qui dormaient depuis longtemps ne surent jamais que la vérité qui disait que ''Poudlard était le lieu le plus sur de toute la Grande Bretagne'' venait d'être de nouveau confirmée, car les enchantements protecteurs posés par les anges rendirent le domaine aussi impénétrable que le coffre numéro un de Gringotts.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore pestait contre le serment des anges et sur ce que son ancienne arme l'avait poussé à faire. Il passa toute la nuit à réfléchir à un moyen de se venger, il ne pouvait rien faire lui-même, il ne pouvait pas faire appel à ses deux fidèles -comme des chiens- espions puisqu'ils étaient exclus jusqu'au cinq avril. Et même après leur retour car ils étaient bloqués par ce maudit serment inviolable.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'il ne trouve une solution, ce ne fut qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube qu'un vieux sorcier scella une enveloppe qui serait pour lui la fin d'Harry Potter et de son cauchemar.

Ce que le vieux sorcier ne savait pas, c'est qu'un petit dragon avait observé la scène avec beaucoup d'attention et quand le hibou partit le familier du futur ange disparut dans la nuit afin de retourner auprès de son égal mais avec lui la fin du directeur de Poudlard.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Au royaume de Luxaetername, les souverains venaient de finir de dîner quand un corps atterrit à leurs pieds. Lily Potter reconnut sans mal le compagnon de son plus jeune fils mais ce dernier se mit à convulser. James l'immobilisa et le plongea dans un état de stase avant de le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie du château.

Un ange à l'apparence d'une trentaine d'années, grand d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt, aux traits fins mais irrémédiablement masculin possédant deux grand yeux bleu-lagons dans lesquelles on pouvait facilement se perdre s'y trouvait. Il avait de courts cheveux blancs qui partaient dans tout les sens.

Cet ange d'apparence trentenaire en avait en réalité plus de deux mille trente ans, il s'appelait Eden et il avait fait le vœu devant l'étoile de saphir de pouvoir veiller pour l'éternité sur le famille royale qui à l'époque de sa naissance l'avait aidé alors qu'une maladie avait emporté ses parents quand il avait cinq ans. Il fut pris en charge par l'infirmière royale qui l'éleva comme son propre fils et lui enseigna toute la science de la médecine. Quand Eden avait atteint l'âge de quinze ans et après quatre années à assister sa mère adoptive à l'infirmerie, l'ancêtre de James lui proposa d'entrer dans l'école de Haut de Médecine pour pouvoir compléter ses connaissances et que plus tard il puisse prendre la relève de sa mère, car le roi avait bien vu le très grand potentiel que possédait Eden dans l'art de la guérison. Eden alla faire ses études de guérisseur mais en rentrant chez lui le soir où il obtint son diplôme, il retrouva sa mère adoptive étendue dans la cuisine sans qu'un seul souffle de vie ne s'échappe de tout son être. Ce fut après l'enterrement de sa mère qu'Éden alla faire son vœu car il devait sa vie à la famille royale qui avait été présente lors de l'enterrement. Le prince de l'époque lui avait dit qu'il pourrait rendre hommage à sa mère en reprenant son rôle en temps qu'infirmier au palais royal. Eden avait accepté mais il devait faire une chose avant. Ce soir là il s'était rendu au pied de l'étoile de saphir et avait fait son vœu, l'étoile lui accorda en le rendant immortel aussi longtemps que son désir de soigner serait en lui.

Mais pour le moment Eden était entrain de ranger son armoire à potion quand il entendit les doubles portes s'ouvrir brutalement dévoilant les souverains faisant léviter le corps d'un adolescent qui n'était évidement pas un ange. Le guérisseur leur indiqua immédiatement le lit le plus proche pour qu'il puisse l'ausculter et il fit sortir le couple royale en leurs disant de l'attendre dans son bureau.

Dans l'infirmerie, Eden annula les charmes de stase du roi et stoppa les convulsions grâce à une potion verte, puis il enchaîna tous les sorts de diagnostic allant du superficiel au diagnostic le plus profond qu'il puisse faire rapidement. Le corps de Drago irradiait de lumière tant il était soumis à la magie bénéfique. L'ange millénaire lança son dernier sort en désespoir de cause et Drago s'illumina de nouveau mais d'une sombre lumière noire qui ressemblait à des flammes figées. Alors que l'infirmier allait prévenir les souverains les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Harry qui chercha du regard son ange blond. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette immobile de Drago l'ange aux yeux émeraudes se précipita vers le lit et prit de ses mains celles de Drago qui étaient froides comme de la glace.

Eden laissa quelques minutes à son prince avant de lui annoncer le diagnostic qui n'était pas bon mais pas catastrophique. Il s'avança et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry qui continuait à fixer le visage inconscient de Drago.

« Harry votre compagnon a été frappé par une malédiction de magie démoniaque qui le fera souffrir à chaque utilisation de sa magie, cette douleur dépendra de la puissance du sort. Il y a trois moyens de le libérer. » déclara l'infirmier millénaire.

« Et quels sont-ils ? » interrogea Harry sans faire le moindre mouvement.

« Il faut qu'un démon plus puissant que le lanceur le libère ou que sa magie soit très fortement stimulée à un point tel que tout enchantement, sort, malédiction posés sur lui se brisent ou pour finir il faut le transformer en ange afin que notre magie bénéfique détruise la malédiction. » répondit Eden. « Je dois cependant vous prévenir mon prince que les deux dernières solutions lui seront très douloureuse et la première pourrait lui coûter très cher car négocier avec un démon peut-être mortel. »

« Je vais le transformer en l'un des notre il doit en être ainsi de toute manière. Drago était destiné à devenir un ange de la magie puisqu'il est mon compagnon. Je le transformerai demain, la nuit prochaine il y aura la pleine lune. Grâce à son énergie bénéfique, il faudra espérer que ça affaiblira la douleur. » dit Harry en se levant et embrassant le front de son ange blond avant de l'embrasser à nouveau mais chastement sur les lèvres.

Harry et Eden quittèrent le chevet de Drago mais avant de passer le seuil le survivant jeta sur son amour un charme qui l'avertirait si Drago commençait à se réveiller. Les deux anges allèrent dans le bureau d'Eden pour expliquer la situation aux souverains mais quand ils entrèrent ils virent Cameron et Eve raconter les événements de la soirée à leurs parents. Quand Eden entendit que la princesse avait reçu pendant quelques minutes le sortilège Doloris il lui lança aussitôt un sort de contrôle qui se révéla négatif à de possibles séquelles mais cela n'empêcha pas la reine de prendre Eve sur ses genoux et de la serrer contre elle.

James et Lily furent d'autant plus attentif quand Cameron leur raconta le serment qu'avait prononcé Harry et comment il avait mis en déroute Voldemort avec sa maîtrise des Bolas et de l'ancienne magie. A ce moment du récit le prince héritier se tourna vers son frère qui se tenait devant la fenêtre et contemplait la montagne que l'on pouvait voir et lui demanda :

« Quel enchantement as-tu lancé pendant que tes armes étaient en contact avec les mains géantes de Face de Serpent ? »

« Tu te souviens que pendant les vacances d'été j'ai beaucoup étudié la magie runique et l'ancienne magie entre autre chose.» En voyant son frère hocher la tête, il reprit. « Et bien j'ai trouvé un très vieux enchantement dans une partie très reculée de la bibliothèque. Cet enchantement était utilisé à l'époque où notre peuple travaillait encore en collaboration avec la justice sorcière. »

« De quel enchantement parles-tu ? » demanda Lily.

Harry sourit avec une énorme pointe de sadisme et répondit :

« Connais-tu l'enchantement du nom de Dolor victimis tuis sentis ? »

« Je ne le connais pas mais si je traduis ton latin, je suppose que se sort fait ressentir à chaque mauvaise action la douleur des victimes. » déclara Lily.

« Et bien voyez-vous je l'ai un peu modifié de manière qu'au moment même où il lance un quelconque sort de douleur sur quelqu'un Voldemort ressentira également cette douleur mais j'ai étendu le ressenti à chaque porteur de la marque des ténèbres. » expliqua le survivant en ne quittant pas le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui des yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire avec ceux qui ont la marque ? » interrogea James.

« Je veux dire que si Severus lançait un doloris sur quelqu'un les victimes sentiraient la douleur mais de manière à être juste une sensation désagréable tout en simulant la douleur, par contre Voldemort sentira toute la douleur que le sort provoque. » précisa Harry.

« Oh putain, Tu es entrain de dire que Voldy-chou va ressentir la douleur de chaque sort qu'il a provoqué ainsi que celle des sorts de ses serviteurs ? » s'exclama Cameron en tombant presque de sa chaise.

« Cameron, ton langage. Et oui c'est ce que je dis Tonton Voldy va avoir mal et il aura du mal à trouver la source de l'enchantement car je l'ai posé directement sur son cœur magique. » déclara Harry avec un énorme sourire sadique tout en se tournant vers sa famille. « Et encore, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il va sentir quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus pour avoir oser faire du mal à mon ange blond. » s'exclama le survivant avec une voix si froide et remplie de haine que toute sa famille crut voir pendant un instant des flammes blanches parcourir les émeraudes du deuxième prince angélique.

« Alors j'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut mais on en parlera demain. Allez vous coucher, je ne veux pas vous voir debout avant au moins dix heures du matin. Et Harry avant d'y aller tu te fais ausculter par Eden et ensuite tu vas dormir dans l'infirmerie auprès de Drago.

« D'accord maman. » dit Harry avant de suivre Eden dans la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt. Le survivant agrandit le lit sur lequel se trouvait Drago et s'y installa pendant que l'infirmier millénaire l'auscultait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'ange aux yeux lagons quitta l'infirmerie pour ses quartiers situés juste à coté mais, avant de passer le seuil il dit à Harry de se reposer pour reconstituer son noyau magique.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Les heures s'écoulèrent doucement jusqu'au réveil de Drago et d'Harry car ce dernier ne se réveilla pas le lendemain matin, ni pendant la journée. Tous les Potter se tenaient autour du couple avec une expression inquiète sur le visage tandis qu'Eden les auscultaient, quelques minutes suffirent à l'ange pour découvrir pourquoi le prince cadet ne sortait pas de son sommeil. Tout en affichant une expression soulagée, il déclara :

« Ils vont bien tous les deux ! Si Harry ne se réveille pas c'est pour la bonne raison qu'il tente de trouver la source de la malédiction. De cette manière il pourra sûrement trouver un moyen de la briser sans passer par les trois solutions proposées, et connaissant Harry je suis sûr qu'il en est capable. Je pense qu'ils se réveilleront au coucher du soleil mais pour ça il faut du calme et de l'air, alors je ne veux plus voir personne dans cette salle avant leur réveil. »

La famille royale hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front du couple pour Lily et Eve, et une pression de la main pour Cameron et James.

Eden alla dans son laboratoire de potion et commença la préparation de potions de guérison pour les futurs combats qui devraient bientôt arriver comme le faisait tous les maîtres et préparateurs de potion du royaume.

Comme Eden l'avait annoncé Harry et Drago se réveillèrent en même temps et au moment précis où le soleil disparaissait plongeant le royaume dans la douceur de la nuit. Drago se redressa lentement avant d'être tiré en arrière par les mains de son âme sœur qui le tenait par les épaules. Avant que le blond n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de son amour et les lèvres d'Harry pressées sur les siennes avec amour.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Je suis sadique pour le coup mais le chapitre est fini

Skoliro


	9. Chapter 9

«Voix haute » ; Les sorts et potions ; _Voix télépathique (Pensées) _;_ Lettre et autre message écrit§ _;**Fourchelangue **;_**Flash back, **_/Légende/

_**Chapitre 9**_

La famille Potter et Eden observaient le jeune couple enlacé tendrement sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Drago avait le visage caché dans le cou de son aimé brun, les mains posées sur le torse et le ventre d'Harry tandis que ce dernier avait passé son bras droit autour de la taille du futur ange. Sa main gauche caressant les cheveux blonds. Lyly et James voulurent s'approcher du couple pour discuter, mais au moment même où ils furent à moins de trois mètres les ailes du Survivant apparurent et les recouvrirent avant de se mettre à briller intensément aveuglant au passage toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie. Une fois que la lumière ait disparu, la famille royale constata la disparation du jeune couple. Les parents commençaient à quitter l'infirmerie et se diriger vers la chambre de leurs plus jeunes enfants, mais la voix de Cameron les arrêta :

« Je serais vous, j'attendrais demain pour approcher Harry et Drago parce que notre futur ange est passé très prés de la mort ce soir et je pense qu'Harry, malgré l'assurance qu'il nous a montré a eu extrêmement peur de perdre la seule personne qui pourra le rendre vraiment heureux. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Cam', je pense également qu'Harry à besoin de passer du temps avec Drago et seulement avec lui pour le moment. Car à Poudlard, même s'ils pouvaient s'accorder un peu d'intimité ce n'était pas suffisant pour satisfaire pleinement notre couple d'opposés. » déclara Eve avec une grande maturité.

Les deux parents regardèrent leur premier et leur dernier enfant avec étonnement, puis ils échangèrent un regard avant de quitter le sanctuaire d'Eden rapidement suivis par Cameron et Eve. Les membres de la famille Royale prirent la direction de leurs chambres respectives pour se coucher à l'exception de l'ainé de la famille qui se dirigea vers la bibliothèque familiale pour faire des recherches sur les démons.

ΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩ

Dans la chambre du deuxième prince, allongé sur un immense lit, deux jeunes hommes étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre tandis que celui à la chevelure noire caressait tendrement le dos du jeune homme blond. Ce dernier passait une main tendre sur le torse couvert par une chemise. Les deux garçons passèrent une heure à se rassurer, à se câliner, mais Harry mit fin à cette ambiance intime en se redressant pour s'appuyer sur la tête de lit avec Drago lové contre lui la tête enfouie dans le cou chaud du brun.

Harry passa une main douce dans le dos de Drago et prit la parole :

« Dray quand tu m'as protégé du sort que m'avait lancé Face de serpent et bien, il s'agit d'un sortilège démoniaque qui agit directement sur ton noyau magique. »

«Il a quoi comme effets sur moi ? » demanda le blond d'une voix tendue ce qui fit resserrer les bras d'Harry autour de son corps.

« Il …Il provoque des douleurs à chaque utilisation de magie. Dans les grandes lignes plus les sorts que tu lanceras seront puissants plus tu auras mal et si tu maintiens ton sort alors les douleurs augmenteront pendant la durée du sort. » répondit le brun avec beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix.

« Il y a des solutions où je vais devoir vivre sans pouvoir utiliser la magie ? » demanda Drago inquiet.

« Il en existe trois, la première aurait été d'invoquer un démon pour qu'il te libère mais je le refuse. La deuxième est de stimuler ta magie pour qu'elle brise elle-même la malédiction et la dernière, de te transformer en ange. Je préfère utiliser celle-là que l'autre mais toutes les solutions sont douloureuses. Je pense qu'il existe une quatrième solution, je crois me souvenir d'une légende parlant du lac d'innocence. » répondit le prince.

« Que dit cette légende ? » demanda Drago plus calme grâce aux tendre caresses et aux lèvres de son amant qui se posaient de temps en temps dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Cette légende remonte à la création même du royaume… » commença Harry.

/ Il est dit que cinq enfants angéliques furent poursuivis par des bandits. Ces hommes les poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans le lac. Ils entourèrent ensuite le lac pour être sûrs que les enfants n'en sortent pas. Alors que les petits anges rendaient leur dernier souffle, l'esprit de la magie se matérialisa juste au dessus des corps des enfants qu'elle immobilisa juste sous la surface de l'eau, puis elle assomma les bandits par un simple clignement d'œil et les ligota. Ensuite, elle regarda les corps immobiles et décida de faire de leur sacrifice une bénédiction.

L'esprit de la magie invoqua les cinq éléments qu'elle relia par une liane, cette liane donna la forme d'un pentacle avec l'esprit au milieu, elle convoqua également une jeune femme qui avait la particularité d'être une femme pleinement mature et vierge. Quand cette dernière se trouva devant l'esprit, elle s'agenouilla et demanda :

« Que puis-je faire pour la Mère-Créatrice ? »

« Jeune Theyna, j'ai besoin de ton sang pour rendre le sacrifice de ces pauvres petits anges utile. » répondit l'esprit avec un sourire triste face à la perte de cinq de ses enfants.

Theyna observa le lac avec beaucoup d'attention et vit les corps des enfants, les larmes commencèrent à couler mais quand elle regarda dans les yeux de l'esprit de la magie elle y vit une détermination farouche et quand elle parla ce fut avec une voix remplie de colère mal contenue.

« Qui sont les monstres qui ont fait une horreur pareille ? »

« Il s'agissait de bandits et il se trouve qu'ils voulaient faire du chantage aux parents des pauvres petits. Maintenant j'ai besoin de ton sang. » répondit l'esprit.

« Prenez mon sang, prenez mon corps, prenez mon âme, prenez le don de magie que vous avez offert à ma naissance, prenez ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis ! Je vous offre ma vie, je vous offre mon être pour rendre le sacrifice de mes frères utile» déclara Theyna avant de s'illuminer d'une douce lueur jaune et de se transformer en sept sphères de la même couleur.

Cinq de ces sphères se dirigèrent vers les corps et disparurent à l'intérieur. Une sixième alla vers l'esprit de la magie qui accueillit la sphère avec plaisir mais ce plaisir fut teinté également d'une grande tristesse de voir un autre de ses enfants se sacrifier. La septième et dernière sphère se dirigea dans l'eau du lac et s'y répandit donnant à l'eau une magnifique teinte jaune soleil.

L'esprit de la magie observa les eaux du lac pendant un moment avant de convoquer les archanges et de leurs demander de transmettre cette histoire puis l'esprit de la magie se positionna au centre même du lac et prononça :

« Quinque pueros innocentes iactura » (trad : Par le sacrifice de cinq enfants innocents)

« Quod lacus benedixit aeternum » (Que ce lac à jamais soit béni)

« Liberat animam puram aquam lacus rubra mali sunt. (Que les eaux de ce lac libèrent l'âme pure du mal qui les ronge.)

« Benedictionem sacrificium virgo permanere per tempus » (Que ma bénédiction perdure dans le temps grâce au sacrifice de la vierge)

Quand la dernière parole de l'esprit fut prononcée une éclatante lumière illumina les eaux du lac. On vit parfaitement les cinq corps d'enfant se dissoudrent dans les eaux et on entendit le rire innocent d'un enfant retentir dans l'air, avant de voir les représentations spirituelles des cinq enfants et leurs voix se firent entendre mais elles semblaient plus vielles, plus matures.

« Aujourd'hui et pour toujours, nous jugerons les âmes qui réclameront la libération du lac des innocents. »/

« Depuis ce jour de nombreuses personnes sont venues demander la libération de leurs âme mais très peu ont été jugés dignes de la recevoir. Seul cinq sorciers l'ont obtenu : les fondateurs et un enfant de cinq mois qui avait été maudit par une famille rivale. Mais plusieurs créatures magiques vinrent demander la libération de leur âme et cette libération leur fut accordée. Cependant, depuis l'enfant sorcier, cette légende fut perdue pour eux. Les anges célèbrent le jour du sacrifice pour rendre hommage aux innocents sacrifiés, d'ailleurs ce jour-là les eaux du lac se mettent à briller doucement et au fil de la journée elles deviennent plus intenses. Généralement on fait la célébration la nuit où l'on se trouve à égale distance entre deux cycles lunaires. » termina de raconter Harry avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix.

« Tu penses que les esprit du lac accorderont la liberté à ma magie ? » demanda le blond en s'endormant.

« Ils te la donneront mon ange. » répondit Harry pendant que son ange se serrait un peu plus contre lui.

Le brun commença alors à chanter une ancienne berceuse de sa voix chaud et douce. Drago avait été fasciné par la légende et espérait qu'elle soit vraie mais il souhaitait surtout qu'Harry le transforme en ange pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie heureuse dans ce manoir où peut-être dans une maison plus petite mais avec un immense jardin. Ce genre de pensées l'accompagna jusqu'au moment où il s'endormit bercé par la voix chaude d'Harry qui chantait doucement.

ΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩ

Le lendemain matin les garçons furent réveillés par les hurlements d'Eve qui venait d'être sortie du sommeil par Cameron qui lui avait jeté un sceau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Harry grogna et fit un vague mouvement de la main. Un mur de pierre sortit du sol pour recouvrir toute la porte, puis il claqua des doigts et un simple charme de retour à l'envoyeur sous sa forme runique se grava sous le lit mais, à la limite du meuble. Pour finir il jeta un sort de dissimulation sur les runes et le mur de pierre. Après avoir mit ces protections en place, le brun se cala un peu mieux dans les couvertures et observa son ange blond dormir. Quand il dormait les traits de Drago perdaient leur dureté habituelle due à des années d'éducation à la Malfoy Senior.

Une légère brise traversa la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte faisant bouger une mèche de cheveux blonds qui alla chatouiller le nez fin du Serpentard.

Harry caressa tendrement la joue du blond descendant jusque dans le cou, puis remonta. Il fit ce chemin une dizaine de fois avant que Drago n'ouvre ces deux orbes argentées. Avant que le blond ne soit réveillé complètement, Harry entendit le son d'un battement d'ailles. Il se recoucha en chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille du blond qui sourit et ferma les yeux tout en se serrant contre le torse chaud de son ange. Le brun suivit le mouvement et attendit l'arrivée de son frère et de sa sœur. Il entendit deux personnes se poser, puis des chuchotements inaudibles et des bruits de pas se rapprochant du lit.

Drago remua contre son brun pour se mettre de manière à voir ce qu'il se passait par la mince ouverture de ses paupières. Il vit l'aîné et la cadette conjurer un sceau d'eau. Ils le jetèrent sur eux mais ne les atteignirent jamais car l'eau se retourna contre eux.

Le futur ange explosa de rire devant les visages étonnés et dégoulinant d'eau du reste de la fratrie Potter. Cameron et Eve avaient les cheveux collés au visage, leurs vêtements amples plaqués contre leur peau. Drago fut vite rejoint par Harry dans son hilarité mais rapidement leurs rires se transformèrent en cris très peu masculin, puisque deux corps trempés se couchèrent sur eux les mouillants par la même occasion.

Pour se dégager l'ancien Gryffondor fit sortir ses ailles de son dos et les fit battre très rapidement créant ainsi un courant d'air suffisamment puissant pour décrocher les-deux-empêcheurs-de-dormir-avec-son-compagnon-tranquille. Quand le plus vieux et la plus jeune des enfants Potter furent décrochés et cloués au sol, le brun aux yeux émeraude sécha d'un claquement de doigt son âme-sœur, puis lui-même, avant de demander très gentiment à son frère et à sa sœur de sortir de la chambre. Les voyants se diriger vers la fenêtre, Harry fit un vague mouvement de la main et la fenêtre se ferma toute seule, obligeant ainsi Cameron et Eve à sortir par la porte condamnée. Le brun attrapa Drago par le bras et couru à la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Harry prit Drago dans ses bras et sauta par la fenêtre en déployant ses deux immenses ailles.

Quand l'ange fut stabilisé dans les airs, il aida Drago à se positionner correctement. Le blond entoura le cou du brun de ses bras et se serra contre lui, tout en entourant la taille d'Harry de ses jambes. Le couple entendit des hurlement de douleur avec de la colère avant de voir Eve ouvrir la fenêtre de force, et de s'envoler à la poursuite de son frère qui riait aux éclats, tout en essayant d'esquiver les sortilèges de sa sœur, qui furent rapidement rejoints par ceux de son frère. Le brun se dépêcha afin d'arriver sur la terrasse où se trouvait ses parents qu'il avait aperçu pendant qu'il se stabilisait. Il était presque arrivé quand un sortilège le percuta de plein fouet mais il ne sentit aucun effet. Cette conséquence l'inquiéta car il connaissait l'esprit tordu de sa sœur.

Quand il se posa devant ses parents et après que Drago se soit détaché, sans pour autant s'éloigner, Harry conjura un immense miroir. Il poussa un hurlement de pur horreur en voyant le résultat du sort. En effet Harry n'avait rien senti puisqu'il avait seulement changé de couleur de peau et de vêtements. Le brun avait pris une magnifique couleur bleue et à la place de son pantalon on trouvait un magnifique bermuda blanc avec des tongs blanches et sur sa tête il y avait un bonnet blanc.

« Je vais schtroumpfer bande de fou » hurla Harry à son frère car il était le seul à pouvoir créer un charme aussi stupide.

« Euh Harry tu viens de dire ''schtroumpfer''... ça veux dire quoi ? » demanda innocemment Drago toutjours installé dans les bras du schtroumpf grandeur nature.

« Je t'explique mon schtroumpf de frère m'a transformé en une créature de Bande-Dessiné et le mot ''schtroumpfer'' ne veux rien dire du tout. » répondit gentiment Harry en fusillant son frère du regard tout en essayant d'ignorer les rires de ses parents juste derrière lui.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et toutes les personnes autour de lui à l'exception de Drago furent transformées en schtroumpf. L'ange claqua des doigts ce qui rendit la métamorphose irrémédiable sur une durée de deux jours. Il traça un cercle avec son index droit ce qui annula sa transformation. Il prit Drago dans ses bras, s'installa à table et commença son petit-déjeuner avec un blond sur les genoux. Le reste de la famille suivit sans se rendre compte du changement du blagueur, toute la famille discuta joyeusement jusqu'au moment où Harry déclara :

« J'ai un moyen de libérer Drago de la malédiction autre que ceux déjà proposés ! »

« Et comment tu fais ? » demanda Eve en fronçant les sourcils. « Car aux dernières nouvelles toutes les solutions ont été abordées et la meilleure est la transformation. »

« En effet mais vous avez oublié la légende du lac d'innocence, légende que célèbre notre peuple depuis que la Mère-Créatrice a béni le lac. » répondit Harry avec un sourire devant les têtes étonnées de sa famille.

« Cela fait plusieurs années que la célébration n'a plus été faite, depuis que les juges ont refusés la libération pour un ange. Les juges… » déclara James avant d'être interrompu par son fils aîné.

« Cette ange avait basculé dans les Ténèbres, il avait tué plus de quarante-six personnes : femmes hommes, enfants, vieillards, toutes races confondues juste par plaisir et par soif de sang. Et tu sais parfaitement qu'un ange de la magie qui est tombé dans les Ténèbres n'a aucune chance de les quitter malgré la puissance que possèdent les juges de l'innocence, rien ne peut faire quitter les Ténèbres à un ange qui a basculé dedans. » s'exclama Cameron.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas aider un ange des Ténèbres à les quitter ? » demanda Drago qui était installé sur une chaise le bras d'Harry sur ses épaules tandis que la main gauche du blond était posée sur la cuisse du brun faisant de petits ronds avec son pouce.

« Un ange de la magie qui bascule dans le Mal devient peu à peu un démon au moment même de son choix vers le Mal, ses ailes commencent à prendre une couleur plus foncée jusqu'à la date de son choix l'année suivante. Quand une année s'est écoulée l'ange perd ses ailes, sa peau noircie, ses ongles deviennent des griffes, ses canines poussent jusqu'à sortir de sous la lèvre supérieur. A ce moment là, l'ange devient un démon complètement et il est très dangereux. C'est pour cela que nous les éliminons dès qu'ils sont identifiés comme ange des Ténèbres. » expliqua Lily avec patience.

« Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'aimerais avoir accès au rituel d'invocation des juges de l'innocence. » demanda Harry avec beaucoup de sérieux.

James et Lily se regardèrent un instant, le roi secoua la tête négativement contrairement à la reine qui hocha la tête positivement. Harry comprit très clairement que son père refusait tout bonnement de lui donner les instructions du rituel, car il n'avait jamais accepté que son fils soit le compagnon d'un Malfoy. Le brun fut blessé par ce rejet. Il prit la main de Drago et se leva l'entrainant avec lui vers l'immense jardin sans se préoccuper de la dispute qui avait éclatée entre les membres de sa famille.

Drago vit la douleur dans les yeux de son aimé, il tira sur la main qui tenait la sienne, ce qui fit pivoter Harry vers lui. Le blond prit tendrement son brun dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui. Rapidement des sanglots se firent entendre. Drago sentit plus qu'il ne vit les larmes mouiller sont T-shirt bleu. Le blond s'assit entrainant Harry avec lui et le forçant à s'installer sur ses genoux. Il glissa ses bras autour la taille du jeune ange.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les hurlements d'Eve à l'encontre de son père, vites suivis par ceux de Lily. Drago tourna la tête et vit Cameron fixer son père d'un regard noir, tandis que James se faisait tout petit face à la colère de sa femme et de sa fille.

Le blond entendit très clairement la dernière phrase de la reine des anges avant qu'elle ne parte :

« Je te préviens James Alexander Philippe Potter que tu sois Roi ou pas, je peux te dire que tu vas dormir sur le canapé ce soir et tout les autres soirs si tu ne donnes pas les instructions pour ce rituel ! Suis-je bien claire James Potter ? »

ΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩ

Une fois qu'Harry fut calmé, il se releva entrainant Drago avec lui et le prit dans ses bras, et lui dit :

« On va se balader ? »

« Ok mais on va où ? A part les jardins il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. » répondit Drago en se pelotonnant dans la douce étreinte de son homme.

«On va dans la forêt, il y a un lac entouré d'une multitude de plantes de couleurs, de formes, de senteurs merveilleuses et différentes. Je m'y suis rendu souvent quand j'avais besoin de solitude et le reste de la famille ne connait pas cette endroit. »répondit le brun en déployant ses ailes.

« Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille et serre bien, ensuite passe tes bras autour de mon cou je mettrai les miens dans ton dos. Je veux te faire découvrir un trésor pour la vu. » s'exclama l'ange brun avant de décoller avec son compagnon.

Au moment même où les pieds de l'ange brun aux yeux émeraudes quittèrent le sol, il oublia tout ses problèmes, y compris que son père refuse sa relation avec Drago, le risque que son ange souffre plus que nécessaire lors de sa transformation. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le rire cristallin de son Serpentard. Il réalisa alors qu'ils se trouvaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du sol et qu'il n'avait pas senti l'habituelle sensation d'abandon qu'il ressentait lors de l'ascension.

Harry chuchota à l'oreille de son amour :

« Regarde mon amour, regarde la beauté de Luxaeternam, vois l'harmonie de la cité avec la nature, la grâce de la forêt qui s'unit à la montagne. Vois avec quelle grâce les pierres de la montagne sortent de la terre. » déclara Harry.

« Maintenant mon ange ferme les yeux, écoute la douce mélodie du vent se jouant dans les branches d'arbre. Sens la douceur de l'air se mélangeant aux parfums des fleurs » continua le brun en chuchotant à l'oreille du blond.

Ce dernier fit ce que lui dit son amour, il écouta la mélodie douce et apaisante que jouait le vent dans les feuilles des arbres, il entendit les animaux répondre à ce souffle apaisant par un petit cri de bien-être. Drago inspira lentement et sentit les douces effluves des roses sauvages se mélangeant au rayonnant parfum des autres fleurs.

« C'est magnifique et si apaisant de vivre dans ce lieu même un court instant. » déclara le blond dans un souffle, de peur de briser l'harmonie du moment. Le couple resta un long moment à ressentir le calme environnant en gardant les yeux fermés.

Harry et Drago sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent la présence d'un puissant esprit juste devant eux. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux leurs regards tombèrent aussitôt sur une paire d'yeux blancs remplis de sagesse et de bonté.

« Suivez-moi » ordonna l'esprit d'une voix douce et ferme.

Ce dernier se mit tout de suite en route, rapidement suivi par le jeune couple. Le trio se dirigea vers la forêt qui se trouvait à la base de la montagne à quelques mètres d'eux. Harry entama sa descente juste après l'esprit, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le blond et le brun distinguèrent une petite clairière où au centre se trouvait un lac aux eaux claires et transparentes. Quand ils furent assez proches d'autres esprits apparurent sur les rives du lac.

Harry et Drago observèrent les esprits devant eux et avant que Drago ou Harry puissent parler, la voix des esprits s'éleva dans la clairière. Il s'agissait d'une voix grave qui semblait être à la fois une et multiple.

« Nous somme les juges de l'innocence, nous vous avons observé depuis de nombreuses années. Aujourd'hui nous nous sommes éveillés de nouveau car la pérennité de la magie dépend de la mort de Voldemort. Pour cela nous allons libérer le jeune Drago de la magie démoniaque qui emprisonne son cœur magique. » déclarèrent les juges de la magie.

Pendant que les juges s'exprimaient Harry et Drago s'étaient agenouillés et avait écouté les esprits. Ils furent choqués par leurs paroles. Drago releva la tête quand il fut évoqué la destruction de la malédiction qui l'empêchait de faire de la magie sans souffrir.

« Relevez-vous, jeune Drago et déshabillez-vous complètement. Allez vous mettre au centre du lac, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne coulerez pas. » déclarèrent les juges.

Drago s'exécuta rapidement et marcha sur l'eau jusqu'au centre du lac, dès qu'il fut en position les esprits formèrent un pentacle avec des flammes. L'eau au centre du pentacle commença à remonter le long des jambes du blond qui ne paniqua pas. Bien au contraire, il semblait apaisé. L'eau finit par englober l'ensemble du corps du jeune Serpentard, qui s'illumina d'une magnifique couleur vert forêt. A ce moment les esprits tendirent leur main droite vers Drago et leur main gauche vers le ciel et prononcèrent une incantation :

«Par le pouvoir que la mère créatrice nous a insufflé. »

« Que l'innocence soit accordée à l'enfant qui a reçu la bénédiction de la magie. »

« Que sa magie soit lavée de toute trace de mal. »

« Nous juges de l'innocence rendont à cette enfant la pureté qu'il avait à la naissance.»

La lumière verte vira au noir d'encre avant que le vert ne réapparaisse sous la forme de petits points brillants. Plus le vert apparaissait, plus le noir semblait être expulsé du corps de Drago. L'énergie maléfique s'accrocha dans un dernier sursaut de puissance avant d'être complètement vaporisée. Le corps du blond s'éleva dans les airs et une puissante vague d'énergie se propagea autour du futur ange avant que ce dernier ne redescende avec lenteur. Quand il fut au niveau des esprits ces derniers le firent léviter dans les bras d'Harry. Le brun sécha d'un mouvement de poignet le corps endormit de son blond et d'un autre mouvement le blond fut habillé.

Harry garda son blond dans ses bras et remercia les juges pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Drago. Avant qu'il ne parte les juges lui dire encore une chose.

« Un dernier conseil avant que tu ne retournes t'occuper du jeune Drago, nous te conseillons de réunir le conseil des créatures magiques. Elles seront d'une grande aide pour la guerre dans la salle du trône, il y a une grande sphère en diamant, elle sert a communiquer avec chaque chef des différentes espèces magiques. » déclarèrent les juges de l'innocence de leur voix si spéciale.

« Je vous remercie pour vos précieux conseils et pour avoir libérer Drago de sa malédiction. » répondit Harry en s'inclinant autant qu'il lui était possible.

« Soyez heureux jeune prince. » répondirent les esprits avant de disparaitre dans les eaux du lac.

Harry contempla l'étendue d'eau encore quelques minutes avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler. Juste avant de perdre la vue sur le lac, le brun tourna sa tête et vit les eaux étinceler d'une magnifique lueur argentée. Le survivant fit briller ses ailes et il disparut avec Drago, le couple réapparut dans la chambre du brun dans une éclatante lumière.

L'ange aux yeux émeraude se dirigea vers son lit et coucha son amour avant de se glisser à ses côtés et le contempler. Harry caressa tendrement le visage de son compagnon il semblait si détendu, si innocent quand il dormait. Le visage de Drago était si naturel quand il était endormi. Un sourire tendre effleura le visage du blond qui tourna inconsciemment son visage vers la main qui lui procurait un immense bien-être.

Harry sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse de son ange écoutant le lent battement de son cœur. La douce mélodie emmena doucement le brun dans un sommeil rempli de rêve d'une vie futur, une vie heureuse remplie d'enfant aux yeux argentés et une chevelure indomptable noire. Une vie dans une petite maison dans une clairière avec un lac, une vie avec des rire, de la joie. Une vie qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis le début, une vie de famille.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, le brun scella sa chambre d'un seul mouvement de la main. Quelques minutes après qu'Harry se soit endormit l'émeraude de son sceptre apparut dans les airs et une douce lumière en émana et bientôt le couple en fut recouvert. L'émeraude disparut laissant la lumière déposée sur les deux garçons être adsorbée par ces derniers.

Les bras d'Harry se resserrèrent autour de Drago qui soupira de bien-être et se colla un peu plus au brun.

ΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩ

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago se réveilla avec une sensation de légèreté dans son cœur. En essayant de se lever le blond senti un poids au niveau de son torse. Le blond baissa un peu la tête et vit son amour le visage enfoui dans sa chemise. Le futur ange caressa tendrement la chevelure tressée d'Harry. Sa main descendit sur la joue hâlée de son âme sœur, puis sur la partie visible des lèvres du brun. Ce dernier tourna inconsciemment son visage vers le contact doux et chaud de cette main qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

Drago caressa le visage de son ange jusqu'à entendre des coups discrets frappés cntre la porte de la chambre. Il invita le visiteur à entrer. Le blond fut surprit de voir James Potter pénétrer dans la chambre de son fils surtout avec la dispute qu'il eut avec le reste de la famille d'Harry plutôt dans la journée.

James fut étonné de voir le compagnon de son fils réveillé sachant qu'il était inconscient lorsque le couple était revenu de leur promenade. Ce qui l'étonna d'avantage fut la position qu'avait son fils, c'est-à-dire le visage enfoui dans le torse du blond, un bras enserrant la taille du Serpentard tandis que l'autre servait d'oreille à Drago, les jambes du couple étaient emmêlées et difficilement identifiables. James fut sorti de sa contemplation par la voix de Drago qui le fixait avec froideur.

« Que puis-je pour vous Mr Potter ? » demanda le blond en continuant ses caresses sur la joue de son compagnon.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Harry, car il a déjà tant souffert dans sa courte vie à cause de Dumbledore que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de nous. » déclara James en regardant le visage détendu de son fils.

« Bien que cela ne vous concerne en rien, je vais vous répondre. J'aime Harry au point de renoncer à tous ce qui était important pour moi, comme ma fortune, mon nom, ma réputation. Je tenais à tous cela avant de connaitre mon ange, j'ai beaucoup changé ma vision du monde au contact d'Harry. J'ai découvert qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes telles que l'amour, la vie qu'il peut m'offrir et que je peux lui donner. Cette vie que nous aurons sera une vie heureuse » répondit le blond en contemplant le visage endormit de son ange.

« Je vois que la Mère-créatrice a bien choisie le compagnon de mon fils, prend soin de lui » dit James avant de faire un geste de la main qui fit apparaitre un livre avec une couverture rouge parcourue de mince fils argentés formant des arabesques compliquées.

« Ce livre contient tout ce qu'il est nécessaire de faire pour invoquer les juges de l'innocence. Maintenant je suis sûr qu'Harry est entre de bonnes mains » déclara James en quittant la chambre du couple.

Drago continua les caresses sur le visage de son ange tout en pensant à l'étrange comportement de son futur beau-père. En effet James Potter avait la veille même refusé d'aider Drago et ce matin il lui demandait ce qu'il ressentait pour son ange. Les heures s'écoulèrent et l'astre solaire descendit dans le ciel donnant à ce dernier une magnifique couleur orangée tirant légèrement sur le rouge.

Le blond sentit le corps d'Harry remuer contre lui, il baissa les yeux juste à temps pour voir les paupières de son ange brun s'ouvrir lentement révélant deux magnifiques orbes émeraudes encore remplies de sommeil. Harry remonta lentement vers le visage de son blond et une fois arrivé à destination, il déposa une série de baisés papillons sur les lèvres tentatrices du blond.

Drago caressa tendrement le dos d'Harry d'une main tandis que l'autre passait et repassait dans la douce chevelure brune. Alors que le brun allait se redresser la main dans ses cheveux appuya tendrement sur sa tête pour le forcer à se rebaisser vers le blond. Ce dernier prit de nouveau les lèvres tant aimées avec douceur et amour puis, avec plus de passion. Le blond caressa les lèvres de son ange avec sa langue demandant l'accès à cette cavité encore inexplorée. Accès que lui accorda immédiatement Harry, la langue mutine du blond entra dans ce nouveau lieu qu'il explora avec une immense douceur caressant chaque recoin sans pour autant toucher sa consœur.

La langue du blond finit par venir caresser celle du brun, les faisant gémir tous les deux de plaisir. Tandis que les langues se livraient à un petit combat pour la dominance du baisé, les mains avaient bien travaillé. La chemise de Drago était amplement ouverte sur son torse finement musclé où les boutons de chair étaient pris dans une douce torture provoquée par les mains d'Harry. La chemise du brun lui avait été arrachée par la passion de Drago, les mains caressaient encore et encore les pectoraux finement musclés ainsi que les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés.

Harry quitta la bouche de son ange et descendit dans son cou, il l'embrassa pile sur une zone érogène au niveau de la jugulaire. Le brun aspira la peau blanche faisant gémir davantage le blond. Lorsque le brun quitta cette partie du cou en donnant un langoureux coup de langue il fit gémir une fois encore le blond.

De son coté, Drago avait glissé ses deux mains dans le pantalon du brun et malaxait tendrement les fesses musclées et fermes de son amour à travers le boxer. La main droite glissa sur la hanche droite caressant au passage une zone très érogène du brun qui gémit fortement, le blond arriva enfin à l'endroit qu'il désirait tant : le bâton de plaisir.

La main du blond caressa le sexe volumineux du brun qui prit encore du volume si c'était possible. Drago gémit quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant sur ses tétons mais il perdit le contact avec le sexe du brun. Le blond se perdit dans la sensation de plaisir quand il sentit la main de son futur amant caresser son ventre plat, Harry mima l'acte avec un doigt qu'il avait sucé avant. En faisant cela, il entendit Drago pousser de petit couinement de plaisir. La main d'Harry se glissa directement à l'intérieur du boxer caressant le sexe dur et volumineux du blond.

Le brun se laissa glisser vers le sexe du blond, il finit de déboutonner le pantalon et le tira avec le boxer vers le bas jusqu'à les enlever des jambes du blond. L'ange brun remonta tout en embrassant l'intérieure des jambes faisant gémir le blond quand le brun embrassa le derrière du genou. Quand il arriva au niveau du sexe du Serpentard blond, il embrassa tout autour de ce magnifique bâton de chair sans pour autant le toucher.

Drago, vraiment perdu dans le plaisir, ondula des hanches faisant frotter son sexe contre la joue de son amour. Ledit amour releva le regard vers le visage de son ange. L'ange aux yeux émeraude dit d'une voix rauque due au plaisir qu'il prenait de voir son compagnon alanguit par plaisir que lui procurait le brun :

« Que veux-tu mon amour ? Veux-tu que je fasse ceci ? » demanda Harry en caressant le sexe tendu de sa langue.

« Ou préfères-tu que je fasse cela ? » questionna Harry d'une voix sensuelle juste avant de prendre le gland du blond en bouche et de le lécher avec gourmandise.

« Alors que choisis-tu mon ange ? Dis-moi. » ronronna-t-il.

« Prends-moi …. dans ta….. bouche…s'il te plAAAAAAA. » déclara difficilement Drago avant de hurler de plaisir quand Harry le fit avec de lents va et viens savourant toute la longueur du blond.

Harry savoura chaque relief créé par les petites veines qui parcouraient le bâton de plaisir de son homme. D'une main, le brun malaxa les bourses pleines le faisant hurler de nouveau de plaisir. De son autre main Harry tendit trois doigts vers la bouche de Drago, ce dernier les prit aussitôt en bouche. Le blond les suça avec passion, il les lécha.

Harry retira ses doigts de la bouche si accueillante et les dirigea vers l'anneau de chair mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit le blond le renversa et prit les commandes. Drago enleva le reste des vêtements de son brun et se jeta sur son sexe pour se venger de l'avoir fait attendre et de l'avoir frustrer. Drago le suça lentement, si lentement qu'Harry ondula des hanches pour augmenter le rythme, mais le Serpentard blond lui attrapa les hanches et les plaqua contre le matelas.

Drago attrapa les doigts qu'il avait sucé et les dirigea vers l'anneau de chair d'Harry et en fit pénétrer un dans son homme ce qui le fit gémir. Il fit un mouvement de va et viens puis il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Harry se crispa et Drago immobilisa la main du brun, le temps que la crispation passe. Puis il recommença un va et viens plus rapide. Harry écarta les deux doigts qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de lui.

« Je te veux en moi maintenant. » déclara Harry avant d'onduler sur ses propres doigts.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. » répondit Drago en se redressant.

Il s'installa contre le montant du lit et tira le brun pour qu'il se trouve juste au-dessus du sexe tendu et dur de plaisir. Drago le fit descendre lentement jusqu'à ce que son gland touche l'anneau de chair grand ouvert, le blond fit lentement pénétrer son gland dans cette cavité encore inexplorée. Harry se crispa quand il sentit le gland volumineux de son futur ange pénétrer en lui. Il sentit Drago arrêter sa progression le laissant s'habituer à sa présence.

Drago repris son avancé quand il sentit Harry se détendre mais il n'avait pas prévu que son brun s'empale d'un seule coup sur le reste de son sexe. Le brun hurla de douleur mais aussi de plaisir car il se sentait enfin complet avec le bâton de chair de son homme lui. Le blond quand à lui se sentait également complet car il pouvait enfin sentir que tout son être entre en harmonie avec celui de son Harry.

« Bouge. » ordonna Harry d'une rauque de plaisir qui fit frissonner Drago, le blond se fit un plaisir d'exécuter l'ordre que lui avait donné Harry à son plus grand plaisir.

Drago se mit à bouger lentement au début, il faisait de long et profond mouvement qui fit gémir de plaisir Harry après la légère douleur. Le futur ange renversa son amant et le pénétra avec plus de profondeur touchant pour la première fois le point du septième ciel qui fit hurler le brun de plaisir tant c'était bon. Le blond ayant trouvé le bon angle pour faire le plus grand bien à son homme.

« Plus…. fort…., plus…. Vite. » demanda Harry qui avait les larmes aux yeux tant le plaisir était intense.

« Tu …es….sur…. mon ange ? » demanda Drago étant également pris dans le plaisir.

Il commençait déjà à augmenter la cadence, ce qui les fit crier de plaisir tant ils ressentaient le plaisir. Drago entrait et sortait d'Harry avec une telle rapidité que le brun finit par jouir sans s'être touché provoquant la jouissance de Drago qui fut serré à l'intérieur de son brun.

Drago se coucha sur le brun sans pour autant se retirer de l'intérieur de son amour car ce dernier avait entouré sa taille de ses jambes. Le brun embrassa le blond avec douceur avant de se caler dans les bras de son Serpentard blond. Ce dernier récupéra d'une main le drap et le rabattit sur eux juste avant de s'endormir de nouveaux.

Juste avant que Morphée ne les prenne de nouveau dans ses bras Harry et Drago sentirent une puissante vague de magie les entourer mais ils ne virent jamais les conséquences car Morphée les avait emmené dans le monde des rêves.

ΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩ

Salut, j'ai plus de temps que prévu mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la scène hot. Je m'excuse d'avance si ce n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances car il s'agit de seulement la deuxième scène hot que j'écris.

Si vous avez des conseils à me donner pour améliorer je suis preneur.

Skoliro


	10. Note importante

Salut

je sais vous allez me détesté mais je met toutes mes fic en stand by. Je vais prendre le temps d'écrire plusieurs chapitre d'avance et qu'il soit corriger afin d'avoir une publication plus régulière.

De plus cette année j'ai le bac, j'ai donc peu de temps a consacré a mes fic.

Je suis désoler pour ceux qui attend les suite avec un patience.

Skoliro


End file.
